Rot-Weiß-Rot im Alphabet
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Ein One-Shot- und Drabbelprojekt zur östereichischen Geschichte
1. Vorstellung und Os-Liste

Salute,  
Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen ein One-Shot- und Drabbelprojekt zu starten.  
Ähnlich wie bei den 120-Oneshotsammlungen, wird es auch hier eine Liste mit Begriffen geben, nur wird sich diese am Alphabet orientieren. Ich habe zwar schon ein paar Begriffe rausgesucht, aber es sind noch nicht alle Buchstaben besetzt. Wenn ihr Ideen oder Wünsche habt, schreibt mir bitte eine Mitteilung. Es würde mich auch sehr freuen wenn auch andere, Beiträge zu diesem Projekt beisteuern (auch in diesem Fall mir bitte eine Mitteilung schrieben). Die Reihenfolge der Begriffe ist nicht vorgeschrieben (ich selber fange mit dem F an).  
Die einzige Voraussetzung die ich stelle (zusätzlich zu den Bedingungen des Hochladens) dass das Thema der One-Shots oder Drabbels irgendwas mit der österreichischen Geschichte zu tun haben muss.

Gut, lang genung geschwaffelt, ich hoffe ich konnte euch meine Idee so klar wie möglich näherbringen. Hier ist die Liste:  
A-Anschluss (Die letzte Rede von Schuschnigg 1938 - Roderich und Bundesländer)  
B- Blutgericht (Das Wienerneustätter Blutgericht 1522- Roderich und Antonio)  
C-  
D-  
E- Edelstein (kurzer OS über die Anfänge Österreich- Roderich)  
F- Fahne (Beginn der Löwenherzaffaire 1191- Roderich, Arhur und Francis)  
G- Geisel ( Niedergang Karanatien 772- Roderich, Theodor, Katahrina und Norikum)  
H- Hochzeit (Hochzeit zwischen Ottokar und Magarete 1252, Roderich, Hedvika, Herzogtum Krain)  
I-  
J-  
K- Knien  
K- Künstlernamen (1986 - Hundertwasserhaus - Roderich, Kugelmugel)  
L- Lösegeld (Ende der Löwenherzaffaire 1192 - Roderich, Hedwig und Arthur)  
M-Meuchelmord (Attentat auf Leopold I (Babenberger) 994 - Roderich und Theodor)  
N-Nemesis  
N-Neutralität (Bekanntgabe der Neutralität und Abzug der letzten Alliierten Soldaten 26.20.1955- Roderich, Katharina)  
O- Opfer  
P-Primogenitur  
Q-Querdenker oder Quintett  
R- Rede  
S- Selbstmord  
S-Salzkrieg ( Die Keilereien zwischen Bayern, Österreich und Salzburg um das Salzmonopol; Theodor, Salvatria, Roderich)  
T- Totenwache  
U- Ultimatum (erste Türkenbelagerung Weins 1529- Roderich, Antonio und Sadiq)  
V- Valat  
V-Vampir (Vampierhysterie in Mähren 1755 - Roderich, Elisabeth, Hedvika, Alane (Mähren))  
V-Veto (Einspruch Mexikos gegen den Anschluss 1938; Roderich, Ludwig, Mexiko, die Alleierten und Axenmächte)  
W-Warnung  
X- X-Chromosom (oder Xanthippe = eine streitsüchtige, bösartige Frau)  
Y-Youngster (= Neuling, Anfänger)  
Z- Zechen  
Z-Züge (Prominentendeportation 1938- Roderich, Ludwig)  
Ö-  
Ä-  
Sch-  
Ü-

29.06.12  
Salute,  
werde in nächster Zeit weitere passende Begriffe in die Liste schreiben, (habe mein altes Wörterbuch (Schulausgabe Österreichisches Wörterbuch ^^)wiedergefunden)  
Bei Begriffen wo zwei Wörter stehen bin ich mir noch nicht siecher welches ich nehmen soll. Solange ich noch nichts dazugepostet habe, könnt ihr, wenn ihr wollt mir mitteilen, welcher euch lieber wäre.  
bis dann der Tage

28.08.12

Salute,  
eine kleine Ankündigung welche für folgende Texte meiner Seits gilt:  
Da ich für mache meiner Texte (wie diesen hier z.B.) noch immer einen Korrekturleser/in suche und sich meine starke Rechtschreibschwäche (Legastheniebedingt) in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich gebessert hat, würde ich euch bitten mir Fehler, oder fehlerhafte Stellen, welche euch auffallen, mir mittzuteilen damit ich sie ausbessern kann. Rechtschreibprogramme sind nun mal nicht allmächtig.  
lg,Sterenenschwester

12.09.12  
So weil ich ein paar Ideen bekommen habe, welche aber leider nicht mehr passenden Begriffen zugeordnet werden können, da die Buchstaben belegt sind, und ich sie nicht als einzelne OS in der Gegend herumgrundeln lassen möchte, habe ich mich entschlossen die Möglichkeit einzuräumen, Buchstaben mehrmals zu belegen.  
lg, Sternenschwester

12.11.12  
So hier mal ne Liste von noch nicht Fertigen, bzw. noch nicht veröffentlichen Os:

A-Abschied (Magarete Maultasch; Anges, Kahtraina, Roderich, Hedvika; Parring: TirolxKärnten)

B-Brüder (Beziehung zwischen Bayern und Österreich; Roderich, Theodor)

D-Dankeschön (Ende des Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg; Roderich, Antonio; Parring: AustriaxSpain)

G-Geschenk ( Erhalt des Alders im Wappen; Roderich, Karl (HHR))

J-Jagd (Beginn der Herrschaft der Babenberger 976; Roderich, Theodor)

K-Knien ( Kampf der Wiener gegen Rudolf I; Roderich, Karl (HHR); Vash)

N-Namenstag (1996- Tausend Jahre Ostarrichi (996-1996); Roderich und viele andere, Parring: FRxUK, GerxItl,…)

P-Primogenitur (Erbfolge nach Franz II/I, Roderich, Elizabeth, Hedvika, Salvartria,…)

Sch-Schatten (Barockzeit in Ö; Roderich)

Sch-Schmiedin (Beginn der Beziehungen zwischen den Römern und dem kletischen Fürstentum Norikum; Rom, Norikum)

S-Selbstmord (Auslösung des geistlichen Fürstentum Salzburg 1803; Theodor, Salvatria, Roderich)

T-Totenwache (Österreich und Friedrich II (Babenberg); Roderich, Hedwig, Theodor, Elizabeth, Hedvika, Katharina, Salvatria, Karl (HHR),Bonifatius (Vatikan))

W-Warnung (letzten Tage des römischen Reiches; Noriukm, Rom, Roderich, Katharina)

W-Wind (Andreas Hofers Wiederstand gegen Bayern während der napoleonischen Zeit; Anges, Roderich; Salvatria; Theodor; Francis)

Z-Zechen (Unterschrift der Russen für den Staatsvertrag 1955; Ivan, Roderich)


	2. Oc-, bzw Namensliste

Noricum- ehemaliges keltisches Fürstentum, war dann bis zum Untergang des römischen Reiches römische Provinz.  
Katharina - Kärnten  
Hedwig Erz- Steiermark  
Salvatira Hall - Salzburg  
Agnes Hütt- Tirol  
Adelheid - Vorarlberg  
Franziska -Burgenland (gut, war bis nach dem WWI ungarisch, aber ich dacht mir may ich habe eh schon ein paar OC, auf eine mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an ^^)  
Oberösterreich und Niederösterreich sind in der Gestalt von Roderich vertreten (Babenbergerzeit),und Agnes seht noch immer für Osttirol und Südtirol. Wien ist nicht dabei (obwohl es ein Bundesland ist), aus dem einfachen Grund weil es damals aus Verwaltungsgründen von NÖ abgetrennt wurde (war davor die Hauptstadt von NÖ).  
Hedvika- Böhmen  
Theodor- Bayern  
August-Sachsen  
Bonifatius Vergas- Vatikan,  
weiters werde ich das HHR in Zukunft Karl nennen  
Kugelmugel- Friedrich - Friedensreich  
Alane- Mähren  
Rumänien - Vald

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	3. A-Anschluss

A-Anschluss

/!\Anmerkung/!\:  
Eine Idee, die mir schon lange im Kopf herum spukt. Der Rahmen dieses One-Shot, besonders der letzte Satz ist von den Erzählungen meiner Großmutter inspiriert, wie sie damals als junges Mädchen den Anschluss erlebt hat. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst dass die Mehrheit des Österreichischen Volkes für den Anschluss war. Dennoch wollte ich hier auch mal es aus Sicht jener erzählen die schon zu dieser Zeit mit begründeter Sorge in die Zukunft sahen und verzweifelt waren über den Einmarsch Hitlers in Österreich. Man darf auch nicht vergessen dass der Name Österreich verboten wurde und somit aufgehört hat nach beinahe Tausend Jahren zu existieren. Nun ich hoffe ich konnte mich so weit recht ausdrücken und der folgende kurze One-Shot gefällt euch.  
PS: Übrigens wenn die Rechtschreibfehler zahlreich auftreten, nicht wundern, meine Rechtschreibung ist ein eigener Fall für sich und ich habe schon ewig nichts mehr geschrieben.  
PSS: ich hoffe das die Rede die ich eingebaut habe auch das Original vom 11.03.1938 ist.

Während der ganzen Rede, welche aus dem Radio erklang, breitete sich im Raum eine bedrückende Stille aus.

„Österreicher und Österreicherinnen!"

Roderich stand als nächstes beim Radio, welches sich auf einem brusthohen Schubladenkasten befand. Das Gesicht auf die Kante des Kasten gerichtet und den Kopf von den Armen gestützt, lauschte er teilnahmslos die letzte Rede seines Bosses. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren.

„Der heutige Tag hat uns vor eine schwere und entscheidende Situation gestellt. Ich bin beauftragt, dem österreichischen Volke über die Ereignisse des Tages zu berichten:"

Adelheid saß mit zusammengezogenen Knien auf dem alten Sofa und hielt ein Buch aufgeschlagen in der Hand. Doch die Augen der Vorarlbergerin bewegten sich keine Zeile weiter.

„Die Deutsche Reichsregierung hat dem Herrn Bundespräsidenten ein befristetes Ultimatum gestellt, nach dem der Herr Bundespräsident einen ihm vorgeschlagenen Kandidaten zum Bundeskanzler zu ernennen und die Regierung nach den Vorschlägen der deutschen Reichsregierung zu bestellen hätte, widrigenfalls der Einmarsch deutscher Truppen in Österreich für diese Stunde in Aussicht genommen wurde."

Hedwig saß ihr gegenüber im Fauteuil und hielt das junge Burgenland in den Armen. Sanft wiegte Steiermark das junge Geschöpf hin und her und summte leise ein altes Kinderlied, welches jedoch vom knarzenden Radio übertönt wurde. Franziska, auf ihren Schoß, kuschelte sich in der Zwischenzeit immer mehr an ihre Brust und hielt sich die Tränen zurück. Sie verstand einfach nicht weshalb ihre älteren Geschwister so angespannt sind. Von der Straße hatte sie immer wieder nur gehört das jetzt endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war das Österreich zurück nach Deutschland käme. Zurück ins Reich heiß es immer wieder. Warum freuten sich dann ihre älteren Schwester und ihr älterer Bruder nicht?

„Ich stelle fest vor der Welt, daß die Nachrichten, die in Österreich verbreitet wurden, daß Arbeiterunruhen gewesen seien, daß Ströme von Blut geflossen seien, daß die Regierung nicht Herrin der Lage wäre und aus eigenem nicht hätte Ordnung machen können, von A bis Z erfunden sind."

Agnes stand am Fenster und beobachtete die leere Straße unter ihnen. Das die Tirolerin mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Vorarlberg überhaupt gekommen war, konnte als Beweis gelten, das sie sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder machte. Sie war nie sehr rücksichtsvoll zu Roderich gewesen. Doch die momentanen politischen Umstände, beunruhigte sie. Insbesondere das sich der Zustand ihres Bruders seit Ende des Krieges kaum verbessert hatte. Ja, sie gab zu, sie wollte ihn damals um jeden Preis verlassen. Eine der wenigen Augenblicke ihres Lebens bei der sie einer Meinung war mit ihrer Zwangsschwester Salzburg. Sie strich sich kurz geistesabwesend auf den Bauch. Der Verlust ihrer südlichen Lande schmerzte sie immer noch, doch würde sich das in der Zukunft ändern?

„Der Herr Bundespräsident beauftragt mich, dem österreichischen Volke mitzuteilen, daß wir der Gewalt weichen. Wir haben, weil wir um keinen Preis, auch in diesen ernsten Stunden nicht, deutsches Blut zu vergießen gesonnen sind, unserer Wehrmacht den Auftrag gegeben, für den Fall, daß der Einmarsch durchgeführt wird, ohne Widerstand sich zurückzuziehen und die Entscheidung der nächsten Stunden abzuwarten."

Salzburg, mit der sich Agnes persönlich nie gut verstanden hatte, saß in ihrer Nähe am Klavier. Doch hatte Salvatria nur den Deckel zurückgeschlagen. Die weißen und schwarzen Tasten lagen unberührt vor ihr. Sie hatte aufgehört zum spielen als Roderich das Radio angedreht hatte. Nun lauschte sie den Abschiedsworten Kurt Schuschniggs, mit unbewegter Miene.

„Der Herr Bundespräsident hat den General der Infanterie Schilhawsky, Generaltruppeninspektor, mit der Führung der Wehrmacht betraut. Durch ihn werden die weiteren Weisungen für die Wehrmacht ergehen."

Katharina, die älteste der Geschwister, hatte sich vor den kleinen Tisch an der Wand gesetzt. Mit langsamen Bewegungen bürstete die Personifizierung von Kärnten sich das lange braune Haar, welches ihr über die Brust fiel.

„So verabschiede ich mich in dieser Stunde von dem österreichischen Volk mit einem deutschen Wort und einem Herzenswunsch: Gott schütze Österreich"

Mit einer sanften Bewegung legte die Kärntnerin die Bürste auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Nach einander ließ sie ihren Blick zu jedem Familienmitglied schweifen. Mit leiser, dennoch fester Stimme sprach sie den Satz aus,vor dem sich alle fürchteten.

„Und jetzt kommt der Krieg."


	4. B-Blutgericht

B-Blutgericht

-

11.08.1522- Wiener Neustadt- Rathaus

Antonio trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Auf der einen Seite hatten die Verurteilten ihr Los verdient aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht Zeuge werden wie Roderich von seinem (Antonios) Schützling erniedrigt wurde. Der Österreicher stand mit einem verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck vorm Fenster und sah sich gezwungener Weise das Schauspiel an. Mit jedem Schwertstreich des Henkers verkrampften sich die Hände des bleichen Braunhaarigen immer mehr um den Sims des Fensterbrettes. Antonio meinte sogar das Kratzen der Nägel auf dem kalten Stein zu hören. Ferdinand, sein Schützling, welcher ab nun über die Österreichischen Länder regieren wird, stand an einem der Nachbarfenster und blickte mit unbewegter Miene auf den Platz. Wieder verkündete der Ausrufer das Vergehen des nächsten Delinquenten und der Henker hob das Schwert über dessen Haupt. Der Streich saß gut und der Kopf rollte sauber abgetrennt auf den Boden. Die spanischen Mitglieder vom erlauchten Zirkel des Habsburger, feixten schadenfroh über das Schicksal der Verurteilten.  
Vor zwei Tagen waren die adligen Mitglieder dieser Ständeaffaire, wenn man es so nennen konnte hingerichtet Schaudern erinnerte sich Antonio an den Aufstand, den der Repräsentant der österreichischen Länder gemacht hatte. Beinahe wäre er dabei auf einen besonders kecken spanischen Adligen losgegangen, als dieser sich über die Lage der Wiener lustig machte. Der einzige Grund weshalb dessen Nase noch dort saß wo sie sollte, bestand darin, dass Antonio im letzten Augenblick dazwischen gegangen war um größeren Schaden zu verhindern. Diese zornige und unbeherrschte Seite kannte er von Roderich nicht. Als er ihn vor vielen Jahren bei der Doppelhochzeit zu ersten Mal richtig wahrgenommen hatte, hatte er einen kühlen und distanzierten jungen Mann kennengelernt, welcher eine unnatürliche große Begabung zu Musik besaß. Doch damals hatten weder er noch Roderich gedacht dass ihre Zukunft durch diese Heirat von Phillip des Schönen von Habsburg mit Johanna der Wahnsinnigen so eng mit einander verschlungen sein würde.

Der letzte Kopf rollte auf dem Boden des Platzes. Antonio konnte sehen wie Roderich die Zähne aneinander mahlte. Hier ging es zwar auch um das Los dieser Männer, doch Roderich war politisch gesehen kein Dummkopf. Er wusste dass diese unmissverständliche Botschaft ihn galt, um erst gar nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.  
Ferdinand strich sich noch einmal kurz über den Bart und wandte dann den Kopf dem Repräsentanten der österreichischen Länder zu. Als die Menge begann sich unten zu verstreuen und die Henkersknechte die Leichname den Totengräbern übergaben, löste der Österreicher die Hände vom Sims und wandte sich zum gehen an. Der Habsburger räusperte sich kurz, worauf die Wachen Roderich grob zurück hielten. Zornig erwiderte dieser den Blick seines neuen Herrn. Antonio fühlte sich mehr und mehr unbehaglich. Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl zwischen den Fronten geraten zu sein. Warum hatte er auch nur Ferdinand in dieses Land begleiten müssen? Eine lange Schweigepause trat ein, bei denen sich der Braunhaarige mit dem Herrscher ein stummes Blickduell lieferte. Schließlich gab das Erzherzogtum nach.  
„Habe ich eure Erlaubnis mich zurück zuziehen, Herr?"  
Ferdinand lächelte zufrieden, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als würde er einen Hund für ein Kunststück loben, welches dieser eben begriffen hat.  
„Du darfst dich jetzt in deine Gemächer zurück begeben."  
Die Wachen zogen ihre Hände von den schmalen Schultern des Österreichers weg. Doch bevor dieser  
die Tür erreichen konnte, begann der Fürst erneut zu sprechen.  
„Noch etwas Österreich, du wirst Senor Antonio nach Spanien begleiteten."  
Verwundert drehte sich die Nation um, und sah den Mann mit einem verständnislosen Blick an, ebenso wie Antonio.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, Herr. Warum? Mein Platz ist doch hier!"  
Ferdinand begann wieder den Bart um den Finger zu zwirbeln.  
„Ich möchte dass du die Gepflogenheiten des spanischen Hofes lernst."  
Darauf lief es also hinaus. Der Habsburger wollte nicht sich nicht an die Landeskultur seiner österreichischen Vorfahren anpassen, sondern seine vertraute, die Spanische in die österreichische Gesellschaft einführen. Antonio konnte den Blick des Erzherzogtums auf sich spüren. Roderich machte den Mund auf um etwas zu erwidern, doch er schloss ihn gleich wieder als er sich anders überlegte. Dann nickte er nur kurz. „Ich habe verstanden, Herr."  
„Gut ihr werdet morgen in der Früh aufbrechen."  
Ferdinand gab seinem Gefolge einen Wink und schritt an dem österreichischen Erzherzogtum vorbei, durch die Tür hinaus. Als sie nun allein gelassen wurden, schritt Antonio zögerlich auf den Österreicher zu.  
„Es tut mir leid, Amigo.", sprach er in einem holprigen Italienisch. „Du wirst sehen, er wird ein guter Herrscher sein…"  
„Ach hör schon auf!", fuhr ihn Roderich an, wobei er ganz auf seine Manieren vergaß. „Uno, bin ich NICHT dein Freund. Duo, habe ich nie nach diesem „Gescherten" (er fiel kurz in seinem deutschen Dialekt zurück) da verlangt…"  
Er wollte noch zu einem dritten Punkt ansetzten, entschied jedoch es beruhen zu lassen und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Als er wieder zu Antonio aufsah, nahm er seine gewohnte distanzierte Haltung ein. „Bitte entschuldige mich, ich wollte nicht grob werden. Es ist nur so dass es mir sehr nahe geht wenn Wien in Konflikten involviert ist. Ich bin in diesen Zeiten immer gereizt"  
Antonio lächelte zögerlich. „Wien ist nicht immer die einfachste Stadt, nicht wahr? Aber du stehst ihr sehr nahe."  
Roderich versuchte sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Wenn du so willst, repräsentiert Wien, meine aufständische Seite." Er machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Tür und begleitete die spanische Nation hinaus. Der Spanier hatte leicht Gefühl, das Situation zwischen ihnen entspannte. Zwar nicht viel, aber immer hin genug um das Eis zwischen ihnen zu ein wenig einzubrechen.

Anmerkung:

Nun kommen wir zum Begriff, der für mich den Anschlag gab dieses Projekt zu starten.

Das Wiener Neustädter Blutgericht ist in Schulbücher meist nicht zu finden, und wenn doch dann nur in einem Satz erwähnt. Wenn man die Habsburger und die Österreicher in Verbindung bringt, bedenkt man meistens nicht das vor allem in ihren Anfängen bis in die Neuzeit, viele Habsburger regelmäßig Probleme hatten sich in den österreichischen Ländern zu etablieren. Die Habsburger betrieben eine vor allem internationale Politik, und so kam es das manche Habsburger als Fremde in ihren österreichischen Ländern wahrgenommen wurden (und da reichte es zum Beispiel aus, wenn der Betroffene aus der steirischen Line stammte). Besonders die Wiener machten es den Habsburgern nicht leicht und schlugen ihnen mehr als einmal die Tore vor der Nase zu (einmal belagerten sie sogar die kaiserliche Familie in der Hofburg).  
Für die, die es nicht wissen:  
Wiener Neustadt ist eine Stadt im Süden von Wien (übrigens, Richard Löwenherz wurde für Wiener Neustadt unfreiwillig zum Förderer, ein Löwenanteil seines Lösegeld floss in die Errichtung dieser Stadt ein)

Gut aber kommen wir zu Punkt des Begriffes.

Kaiser Maximilian von Habsburg ist tot, was Österreich schon im Inneren trifft obwohl die Beziehungen um den Zeitpunkt seines Todes deutlich abgekühlt sind. Sein Enkel Karl, aufgewachsen in Burgund, folgt ihm 1519 auf den Kaiserthorn als Karl V (in dessen Reich die Sonne niemals untergeht). Da sein anderer Großvater verstirbt ist er auch nebenbei König von Spanien. Der Bruder von Karl, war Ferdinand, welcher seine Erziehung in Spanien genossen hat. 1521 übergab Karl seinem Bruder die österreichischen Lande, wobei er Vorösterreich (also „Vorarlberg) und Tirol für sich selber behielt. Ferdinand, klug genug sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen (Tirol war reicher und moderner als die Herzogtümer Österreich, Steiermark, Krain und Kärnten), verließ Spanien mit seinem Gefolge und zog nach Österreich. Aber ab da gab es schon erste Spannungen, denn die österreichischen Stände sahen in Ferdinand einen Fremdherrscher. Wobei sich die Vorurteile erhärteten als Ferdinand, nicht einheimische Adelsmänner in Ämter einsetzte, sondern die von ihm mitgebrachten Spanier. Es entstanden Spannungen auf beiden Seiten, denn in Augen der Spanier waren die Österreicher in ihrer Kultur im Mittelalter stecken geblieben. Auch kam die prunkvolle Hofkultur der Spanier den Österreichern fremd und unverständlich vor („Das kommt mir spanisch vor" stammt aus dieser Zeit). Einer der ersten politischen Handlungen von dieses Habsburger war, die Vertreter der oppositionellen Wienerstände (davon 2 Adlige und der Wiener Bürgermeister, Siebenbürger) zu Gericht vorzuladen.  
Diese haben nämlich vor Ferdinands Antritt,:  
1-gegen seinen Bruder (Erinnerung Karl V) als Opposition agiert ,  
2-sich Rechte für Wien herausgenommen, die ihnen nicht zustanden und  
3- angeblich Steuergelder veruntreut.  
Zusätzlich wurde den Wienern vorgeworfen, das vom alten Kaiser (Maximilian) landesfürstliche Gericht aus der Stadt vertrieben zu haben und ein neues Regiment einzusetzen (eigenständiges ständiges Handeln und Opposition gegen die Herrschaft!). Acht von ihnen wurden zum Tode in Wiener Neustadt verurteilt (Kopf ab).  
In den Augen vieler Zeitgenossen (besonders die der Spanier) war dieser Machtbeweis eine vollverdiente Strafe, um die störrischen Wiener in die Knie zu zwingen. Zusätzlich sollte es als Exempel für den Rest von Österreich gelten.

Ach übrigens die Hofsprache zu dieser Zeit war italienisch (wenn ich mich nicht irre, finde gerade mein Buch nicht), somit reden auch alle anwesenden Personen in diesem OS. Italienisch (hat aber kaum Auswirkungen auf die Handlung).

Uff, für dass das ich dieses Mal einen Drabbel geplant, ist das folgende länger geworden und auch die Erklärung sollte eigentlich kürzer ausfallen.

a Gescherter oder auch Gscherte ist im wienerischen ein Zugereister (Fremder, Provinzler, Tölpel,…)  
„-Schmähwort der Wiener gegenüber Leuten vom Land, diese Antworten mit dem Ausdruck Weana Bazi (= arroganter Wiener) „-Auszug aus Wörterbuch der Alltagssprache Österreichs

lg, Sternenschwester  
PS: Ach ja, ich würde jemanden als Beta Leser für diese Os. Sammulng suchen.


	5. E-Edelstein

Salute,  
… nun wie soll ich anfangen,…  
Als erstes ich freue mich sehr endlich diesen kurzen OS posten zu können. Zum einen weil diese Grundidee, eine der ältesten ist welche ich gehabt habe (ja, er hat ein wenig Bezug auf den Nachnamen von Roderich… - -) und zum anderen weil sie sich ein wenig von den anderen abhebt. Habe ich bei den anderen immer präzise Ausschnitte der Geschichte gewählt so hat diese mehr den Bezug auf die Umstände, die zu dieser Zeit geherrscht haben. Doch dazu mehr im geschichtlichen Kontext. Da ich noch immer keinen Korrekturleser habe, würde ich euch bitten mir zu schreiben, wenn ihr Fehler findet, damit ich es dann nachträglich korrigieren kann. Über Kommis und Feedbacks freue ich mich immer sehr.  
Nun den viel Spaß…  
Lg, Sternenschwester  
PS: Such immer noch ein/e Korrekturleser/in

E-Edelstein

Stift Melk- irgendwann zwischen 994-1018 unter der Herrschaft Heinrich I

Die Mönche waren schon seit einer geraumen Zeit vom Gebet wieder zu Arbeit übergegangen, da betrat der Abt still und leise das Gotteshaus. Er hatte schon das ganze Kloster abgesucht, hatte auch einen Knecht, in die Residenz des Markgrafen geschickt, doch der Junge blieb bis jetzt unauffindbar. Nicht das dieser Bengel, in dieser Stunde seinen Unterricht verpasst hätte, aber er hätte sich schon längst beim Abt melden sollen. Mit wachsamen Augen suchte er die Bettstühle nach einem braunen Haarschopf ab. Im Kirchenschiff war nicht zu entdecken, so trat der ältere Mönch weiter in das Gotteshaus ein. Erst in der linken Kapellennische, entdeckte er den Knaben. Er kniete dort vor der Statue der heiligen Maria und war völlig ins Gebet vertieft. Vorsichtig näherte sich der alte Geistliche dem Jungen. Doch kaum war er zwei Meter vom entfernt, öffneten sich abrupt die Augen und der Kleine warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Der junge Körper spannte sich für eine Augenblick an und in diesem kurzen Moment sah es so aus als würde der Braunhaarige plötzlich aufspringen, doch als er den alten Mann erkannte, entspannte sich seine Körperhaltung augenblicklich. Der alte Mönch seufzte. Es war einfach noch zu viel von diesem scheuen und der weltgegenüber misstrauischen Wesen in ihm, als das er sogar ihm Gebet keinen inneren Frieden finden konnte. Doch was sollte er sich den anderes erwarten, wenn er bedachte das dieses Kind die Personifikation von diesem Nirgendwo im Irgendwo war. Die Repräsentation eines kleinen Landstriches, welches sich am Ende der christianisierten Welt befand, wo an ihren Grenzen die Magyaren gute Nacht sagten…  
Der Abt beugte sich zu dem Kind hinunter.  
„Und du betest auch immer brav für das Seelenheil deines Herren?"  
Eifrig nickte der Kleine.  
„Und auch für Bruder Theodor und Schwester Katharina.", sagte er noch zusätzlich, voller Stolz.  
Der Knabe stand ein wenig umgelenkt auf. Die Füße waren durch das lange Beten eingeschlafen und seine Knie schmerzten. Doch das war es nicht, was dem Älteren auffiel. Seiner Menschenkenntnis zu urteilen bedrückte den Jungen irgendetwas.  
„Was hast du den mein Sohn?", fragte er mit väterlichen Ton.  
Das Kind wich seinem forschenden Blick aus und konzentrierte sich auf eine Bodenplatte vor ihm.  
„Vater, darf ich sie was fragen?" Nervös zupfte der kleine Braunhaarige an seiner Tunika. Der ältere Mann nickte fragend.  
„Werde ich auch einmal so groß und stark wie Bruder Theo?"  
Der Abt stutzte, überrascht dass dieser kleine Wurm sich solche Fragen über die Zukunft stellte. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung über die Erziehung von Kindern und noch weniger über deren Ängste und Sorgen, außerdem war dieser Knirps vor ihm, ja kein gewöhnliches Kind. Der ältere Mann dachte nach wie er auf eine solche Frage antworteten könnte. Als er dann eine kurze Eingebung erhielt, fasste er den Jungen bei der Schulter und führte ihn aus der Kirche. „Um dir eine Antwort zu geben muss ich dir was zeigen.", sagte er ihm noch sanft.  
Sie durchkehrten die Abtei und gingen in die Schreibstube. Als sie den Raum erreichten, wo die Bücher, mit kostbaren Einschlägen versehen werden und weitere Kostbarkeiten hergestellt wurden, schritt der Abt auf den Arbeitsplatz zu, auf einer der geschicktesten Handwerker die Rohlinge der verschiedensten Schmucksteine in ihre kostbare Form schliff. Er holte ein Kästchen raus und schloss es mit dem passenden Schlüssel auf. Im Inneren der Kiste befand sich eine bunte Mischung von Edelsteinen in jeglichem Stadium der Bearbeitung.  
„Sieh her." Der Abt hielt ihm ein paar ungeschliffene, bunte Steine unter die Nase. „Schön, nicht wahr. Aber sie alle haben noch eine nicht passende Grobheit zur ihrer Natur. Ihr Glanz ist stumpf und ihr Feuer noch nicht erweckt." Der Kleine sah ihm mit großen Augen an.  
Dann nahm der Geistliche einen geschliffenen kleinen Rubin zwischen den Fingern und legte ihn, neben den noch nicht bearbeiteten Edelsteinen in die offene Handfläche. Im wenigen Licht, welches durch den dünnen Schlitz fiel, funkeltet und leuchtete der Stein von innen raus und überschattete mit seinem Feuer, die anderen bunten Steine. Die kleinen violetten Augen blitzten vor Verzückung auf. Der Abt lächelte und fuhr fort.  
„Du bist noch so ein kleiner roter Stein." Mit seinen Zeigefinger stupste er einen der unbearbeiteten Rubine an. „Du bist unbearbeitet und erst gerade entdeckt worden. Doch mit viel Fleiß und bedachten Handeln kann man bei dir ein Feuer erwecken."  
Die junge Markgrafschaft hob Kopf und sah den Abt mit einem langen, nachdenklichem Blick aus den violetten Augen an. Dann wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem geschliffenen Rubin. Vorsichtig entnahm er den Edelstein aus der Handfläche des Geistlichen und drehte ihn im übrigen Tageslicht. „ Ja, es sind Vorsicht und Geschick nötig damit man, …mit Gotteshilfe natürlich, auch aus dir einen prächtigen Edelstein schleifen kann.", ermutigte der Ältere den Jüngeren.  
Der Abt ließ ihn einige Momente gewähren und betrachtete ihn in alle Ruhe. Als er das Kind zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sich der Junge, wie einer der Rotzbengel der Siedler aufgeführt. Scheu und vorsichtig, wie ein wildes Tier. Doch je länger sein Aufenthalt in diesem Kloster dauerte, umso mehr kam ein wacher Geist zu Tage, der gierig neues Wissen in sich einzog. Mit etwas Feinfühligkeit und viel Geduld war es dem älteren Mann gelungen das Vertrauen des Buben zu gewinnen. Dennoch blieb das Verhalten des Kindes immer noch zurückhalten und distanziert. Vielleicht, dachte der Abt zu sich, würde sich sein Charakter ändern je weiter das Land sich, unter dem fleißigen Engagement Markgraf Heinrich und seiner Nachkommen weiter entwickeln werde …  
Draußen läuteten die Glocken zum Abendgebet. Vorsichtig nahm er den Edelstein aus den kleinen Händen des Kindes und legte alle Steine das Kästchen zurück.  
„Komm mein Sohn. Die Zeit zum Gebet ist gekommen."  
Willig folgte ihn das Kind aus der Schreibstube.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Die Markgrafschaft „marcha oreintalis" (ein weiterer früherer Name für Österreich) war in seinem Anfängen ein komplettes Niemandsland, eingeklemmt zwischen den Bayern, den Kärntnern, wie auch den Böhmen, Mähren und den Magyaren (werden später die Ungarn bilden). Eine Herausforderung für jeden Markgrafen, sich vor allem der Magyaren zu erwehren und die Grenzen auszuweiten. Zu alledem war das Land nur dünn besiedelt und bestand größtenteils aus Wildnis. Vor allem die Urwälder waren ein administratives Problem. Nun Leopold I (wie schon mehrfach erwähnt) hat sich dieser schwierigen Aufgabe gestellt und hat sich drangemacht ein wenig Ordnung in Angelegenheit zu bringen. Sein Sohn Heinrich der Erste, führte sein Werk fort und förderte die Klöster. Denn wo Klöster gebaut werden, da wird gerodet und Ackerflächen erstellt. Wo Ackerflächen sind, kommen auch Bauern. Wenn Bauern kommen, wird das Land ertragreich und trägt zu Erhaltung der Mark bei… und so weiter… die Babenberger erkannten schon früh die wichtige Bedeutung der Klöster, sei es im wirtschaftlichen Bereich oder im kulturellen Leben des Landes…  
Stift Göttweig und Stift Melk (die alte Bibliothek ist wirklich sehenswert, man muss halt nur einen guten Führer erwischen) sind beides Orte an denen die Babenberger ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben. Beide Klöster schauen auf eine enge Bindung zum Werden von Ostarichi zurück und beide spielten in den Anfängen Österreichs keine unbedeutende Rolle. Sie wurden dann aber später von Klosterneuburg (kleine Stadt ganz in der Nähe von Wien), dessen Geschichte auch eng mit den Babenbergern verknüpft ist und Stift Heiligenkreuz abgelöst. Auch am Beispiel Klosterneubug kann man erahnen, wie förderlich das Klosterleben auf die Bewirtschaftung der Umliegenden Ländereien sich ausgewirkt hat.  
Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, bei Edelsteinen nennt man den Inneren Glanz Feuer…Paste your document here...


	6. F - Fahne

Nun es hat zwar lange gedauert und ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden damit, aber mei, fürs erste muss es wohl reichen.  
Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Richard Löwenherz soll nach mancher Chronik (insbesondere der österreichischen) sich mit den deutschen Fürsten nach der Belagerung Akkons 1191 (dritter Kreuzzug) zerstritten haben. Der Legende nach soll er dabei die Fahne des österreichischen Herzoges (der Babenberger, Leopold V), welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt der ranghöchste Fürst im deutschen Lager war, die Mauern runter geschmissen haben. Dieser hatte sich nämlich (angeblich) die Frechheit herausgenommen, seine Fahne neben der Englischen und Französischen über das belagerte Akkon zu hissen. Höchst beleidigt zog Leopold V mit seinem Gefolge ein paar Tage später ab. Historiker vermuten dass die Fahnengeschichte entweder hochgeschaukelt wurde um dann die späteren Lösegeldforderungen an England zu rechtfertigen (doch das ist eine andere Geschichte) oder für die zahlreichen Reiberein steht, welche im Lager der Kreuzfahrer stattgefunden hatten.  
Nun gut, wenn was unklar ist, einfach sich rühren  
Lg und viel Spaß,  
Sternenschwester

1191-Akkon-am Fuße der Mauern  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?"  
Roderich kochte vor Wut. England schaute auf ihn mit einem kühlen Blick herunter. Francis stand ein wenig abseits von den Streitenden und hielt sich mit sorgenvollem Blick aus der Sache raus. Auf der einen Seite konnte er die Tat des Engländers verstehen, auch wenn er das niemals zugebenen würde. Doch auf der anderen Seite führte der österreichische Herzog, nachdem der Sohn von Friedrich Barbarossa Anfang des Jahres verstorben war, das zusammengeschrumpfte Heer deutscher Kreuzritter an, und war somit der ranghöchste Fürst in dessen Reihen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen meine Fahne einfach so den Schmutz werfen zu lassen?"  
„Und wie kannst du es wagen dich mit mir und Francis auf die gleiche Stufe zu stellen?"  
Englands Stimme blieb ruhig und kühl. Der Österreicher schnaubte abfällig, die Hand in dem er die besagte Fahne hielt zitterte vor Zorn.  
„Als erstes verweigert dein König meinen Herzog seinen Anteil und dann beleidigst du mich auf diese Weise? Ich habe für die Eroberung genauso meinen Kopf hingehalten. Das Blut meiner Männer wurde genau so, wie das der deinen vor diesen Maurern vergossen."  
„Ach meinst du deine paar Kummergestalten? Die haben ja kaum eine tragende Rolle gespielt."Arthur machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nein, du wirst noch deinen dir zuständigen Anteil noch bekommen, auch wenn das nicht viel ist."  
Francis bemerkte eine Zornader auf der Stirn des österreichischen Herzogtums, welche rasant anwuchs. Es wunderte ihn dass sich dieser schmächtige Junge sich so hineinsteigerte. Er kannte ihn eher kühl und bedacht in seinen Taten. Gut, es kam einer tödlichen Beleidigung gleich, das Herrschaftszeichen eines Adligen einfach so den Mauergraben hinunter werfen zu lassen. Doch in einer gewissen Weise hatte Arthur recht. Wer war Roderich als kleines Herzogtum schon, gegenüber ihm oder sogar Arthur, welche beide Königreiche vertraten?  
„Was soll das heißen, du kannst dich meinen Forderungen nicht einfach so hinweg setzen!"  
„Ach nein, dann sage mir was du bist, Austria?"  
Ein Schweigen trat ein welches von Francis unterbrochen wurde, der die Situation eskalieren sah.  
„Arthur, es reicht."  
Doch dieser hatte sich warm geredet.  
„Du hast wohl vergessen wo dein Platz ist? Du bist ein Herzogtum! Somit bist du uns als Königreiche untergeordnet und jetzt gehe mir mit deinem Wischlappen aus dem Weg."  
Als Arthur an ihm vorbei wollte, sah Roderich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zu ihm hoch.  
„Sind das deine letzten Worte?"  
„Ja"  
Als wäre all der Zorn mit einem Schlag weggeflogen, trat der Österreicher, in seiner gewohnten Gelassenheit dem vorbeieilenden englischen Königreich aus dem Weg.

Francis nährte sich vorsichtig dem Braunhaarigen. Dieser sah dem Engländer mit einem kalten Blick nach. Die beiden waren schon von Anfang an aneinander geraten, doch Francis hatte dies auf die allgemeine angespannte Situation im Lager der Belagerer zurückgeführt. Doch die selbst jetzt, nachdem sie sie Akkon erobert hatten waren die Zwistigkeiten weitergegangen. Das König Richard, welcher jetzt auch den Beinamen Löwenherz trug, den Willen und Forderungen der kleineren Herzöge und Fürsten gering schätzte, entspannte die Lage nicht sondern verschlimmerten sie nur noch mehr.  
„Rodrigue?" Der Junge fuhr herum als er die Hand des Franzosen auf seiner Schulter spürte. Etwas Unergründliches glitzerte in seinen Augen.  
„Trag Arthur diesen Affront nicht zu sehr nach, je t'en pire (ich bitte dich)."  
„Ach ja, wie würdest du den reagieren wenn er anstatt meiner Fahne, die deines Königs genommen und in den Schmutz gezogen hätte?"  
Francis versuchte zu schmunzeln, dieser Junge war eindeutig zu selten auf der Bühne der Politik des Westens gewesen.  
„Tu sais (Weißt du), Albion und ich haben uns schon mit schlimmeren beleidigt."  
Roderich hatte in der Zwischenzeit, die Fahne aufgebreitet und begann den Staub auszubeuteln. Ein schwarzer, aufgerichteter Löwe auf silbernen Grund prangte drauf.  
„Ist das überhaupt deine Fahne oder die deiner Herrscher?"  
„Das ist das Wappen von meinen Herrn, Leopold V. Mein eigenes schaut ein wenig anders aus."  
Vorsichtig faltete er das Stück Stoff zusammen und sah den Älteren in die Augen.  
„Ich werde mich wieder zurück zu den meinen begeben. "  
Francis nickte.  
„Falls wir uns nicht wiedersehen, wünsche ich dir noch viel Glück auf dieser Reise und möge Gott dich und deine Männer schützen."  
„Möge auch auf deinen Wegen Dieu (Gott) seine Schützende Hand über dich halten."  
Somit trennten sich auch ihre Wege.  
Frankreich sah den Jüngeren noch nach als sich dieser Richtung Lager der Österreicher aufmachte.  
Ein interessanter Junge, vielleicht wird aus ihm in ferner Zukunft noch was werden…

Am im Laufe der nächsten Tage zog Herzog Leopold V mit seinem Gefolge ab.  
Francis und Arthur sahen von der Mauer Akkons zu wie der kleine Tross auf ein paar Schiffen aufgeteilt am Horizont verschwand. England trug ein schmutziges Grinsen zu Schau, doch auf Francis Gesicht zeichneten sich Sorgenfalten ab. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf Roderichs Gesicht nicht als dieser die Tore der Stadt, Richthung Meer verließ. Das österreichische Herzogtum war still und in sich gekehrt auf dem Pferd gesessen, mit dem Lächeln eines Mannes, der wusste dass er bald Genugtuung erfahren wird. Als hätte er einen Plan, welcher nur noch ein wenig Schliff benötigte. Arthur war dieses Detail entgangen, als er die enttäuschten österreichischen Männer von dannen ziehen sah. Eine leichte Brise erhob sich und fuhr dem Blonden durchs Haar. Der Franzose wandte sich ab und sah im Augenwinkel dass es ihm England gleich tat. Was auch immer ihnen, in Europa die Zukunft bringen möge, was jetzt zählte war das hier und jetzt. Doch ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, das es falsch wäre das kleine Herzogtum zu vergessen. Und wer weiß ob er nicht aus einer möglichen Intrige persönlichen Profit schlagen konnte…

Gut zweiter Teil von diesem wird dann L-Lösegeld sein  
Tschau


	7. G-Geisel

G-Geisel

Zu den Protagonisten:

Katharina - späteres Kärnten, jetzt jedoch Karantanien

Theodor- Bayern, ich entliehe ihn mir von KahoriFutunaka aus ihrer FF „Österreich-Ungarn"

Norikum-ehemaliges keltisches Königreich und römische Provinz. Ich lasse sie hier noch erschienen obwohl das römische Reich schon untergegangen ist, nach der Idee das die alten Länder (Rom, Gaul, Britannia,…) noch ein wenig bei ihren Nachkommen geblieben sind, bis diese halbwegs auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten.

Physisches Alter der Protogonsiten:

Katharina- ungefähr 9 Jahre

Theodor-ungefähr 11 Jahre

Roderich- ungefähr 3 Jahre

Norikum- junge Frau Mitte zwanzig.

G-Geisel 772- Karantanien- Nähe des Zentrum des Fürstenums.

„Nun?"

Bayern saß hoch zu Ross und schaute auf das knochige Mädchen herab, welches einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand hielt.

„Gib uns bitte noch ein wenig Zeit."

Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht ein einziges Mal und auch äußerlich blieb sie ruhig. Doch die Angst und die Verzweiflung über den kommenden Abschied schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, wünschte sie sich ihre Mutter an ihrer Seite?

Doch seit Bayern den Aufstand blutig niedergeschlagen hatte, bleib Norikum verschwunden. Katharina hob den Kopf zum Himmel und schloss die Augen als sie den Wind in ihrem Haar spürte.

Der Rauch kratzte noch immer unangenehm in der Kehle, doch sie zwang sich es zu ignorieren und weiter ihrer Mutter hinterher zu laufen. Roderich war nach einem Fall auf der Treppe, am Anfang ihrer Flucht, ohnmächtig geworden und lag schlaf auf Katharinas Rücken. Die brenne Stadt hinter ihnen erleuchtete ihren Weg zum Wald. Norikum sah sich nach ängstlich um, in der Hand hielt sie immer noch den schweren Hammer aus der Schmiede.

Nein, Norikum war nie eine Kriegerin gewesen wie Gaul oder Britannia, aber ein Schmiedehammer konnte, wenn man wusste wie eine bedrohliche Waffe sein. Katharina war, als sie noch kleiner war, immer ganz fasziniert in der Nähe des Ambosses gestanden und hatte mit Erstaunen beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter aus einem unscheinbaren Stück Eisen handwerkliche Schönheiten herstellte. Da war es egal ob sie nun eine Gladius (römisches Kurzschwert) oder eine einfache Sichel herstellte. Wenn es um Scheidekunst ging war ihre Mutter mit einer besonderen Gabe beschenkt worden, welche weder sie noch soweit sie es feststellen konnte Roderich geerbt hatte. Neben den Schreien und Waffenlärm hinter ihnen, hörte Katharina neben sich wie eine Gruppe bewaffneter Reiter auf sie zu preschten. Wenn sie noch Glück hatten, würden sie den Wald erreichen, bevor sie die Männer eingeholt hatten. Das Adrenalin welches von Beginn des Überfalles in ihren Adern rauschte ließ das Mädchen noch zu einem letzten Sprint hinreißen. Sie holte ihre Mutter ein und gemeinsam versuchten sie ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten, immer nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Männer ihre Fährte wieder gefunden und aufgenommen.  
Vor einem mächtigen Felsen, welche von großen Tannen und Fichten umringt waren, hielt Norikum an und presste die Kinder und sich in den Schatten des Steines. Roderich war noch immer nicht aufgewacht und wenn Katharina es sich überlegte war es besser so. Angespannt lauschten die zwei in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Rundum sich herum hörten sie wie die Männer auf ihren Pferden bewegten. Selbst wenn die Verfolgungsjagd durch dieses Gelände für Ross und Reiter eine Herausforderung war, hatten die Männer ihren Abstand zu ihnen verringert. Katharina spürte wie zwei raue Hände von sich wegschoben und sie sah ins Gesicht ihrer Mutter auf. Selbst wenn ihr braunes Haar wirr stand, der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut sich mit dem Ruß und den andere Schmutz vermengt hatte und auch wenn die Hände auf ihren Schultern zitterten, gab ihr der Blick in die violetten Augen ihrer Mutter ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. In diesem Moment kam ihr das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit, hier am Rande des Waldes plötzlich langsamer werden um dann völlig stehen zu bleiben.

„Hör mir zu Katharina, nimm den Kleinen… Du weißt doch wo noch die Höhle war, die ich dir vor einiger Zeit gezeigt habe?"

Das Mädchen nickte kurz und erahnte ein wenig was die Ältere von ihr wollte.

„Gutes Mädchen… also du nimmst den Kleinen und rennst so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Ihr bleibt dort bis ich wieder bei euch bin. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Aber die Männer?"

Mühsam schluckte Karantanien ihre Angst herunter.

„Was ist mit den Männern?"

Die Mundwinkel ihrer Mutter hoben sich leicht zu einen traurigen Lächeln. „

Ich werde versuchen sie aufzuhalten."

Norikum ignorierte den erschrockenen und verzweifelten Blick ihres Mündels.

„Shhh, sag jetzt nichts Mädchen. Ich werde euch so schnell wie möglich wieder einholen. Vertraue mir, wir werden uns wiedersehen."

Sanft wischte sie eine Träne von der Wange der Braunhaarigen.

„Du weist wie sehr ich dich und Roderich liebe, nun lauf schon Mädel."

Katharina fühlte noch wie Lippen ihr einen Kuss auf die schmutzige Stirn hauchten und sie bestimmt aus der Nische geschoben wurde. Plötzlich setzte sich die Zeit wieder in Bewegung. Sie spürte einen Schubs im Rücken und begann wie ferngesteuert zu rennen. Während sie auf das Unterholz zusteuerte, hörte sie wie die Männer sich was zuschrieben und ihre Pferde in ihrer Richtung lenkten. Das letzte was sie noch sah, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, war wie sich die hochgewachsene Gestalt den galoppierenden Pferden in den Weg stellte, den Hammer zum Schlag erhoben. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es schaffte die Höhle zu erreichen. Ihr taten alle Körperglieder weh, ihre Lunge brannte und sie spürte einen tiefen Schmerz in der Seele. Norikum hatte ihr prophezeit das dies kommen würde. Es war das noch zerbrechliche Band zwischen ihr und dem was sie repräsentierte, welches unter diesen Umständen die Schmerzen bereiteten. Doch was würde aus ihr werden? Konnte Karantanien weiter bestehen, würde sie überleben? Was war mit ihrem Bruder? Mit diesen quälenden Fragen sank sie mit den kleinen Jungen auf das provisorische Lager, welches vor ein paar Monaten hergerichtet wurde, als sich die politische Situation sich zuzuspitzen drohte. Vorsichtig ließ sie Roderich auf die Felle von ihrem Rücken gleiten, legte sich neben ihn und schlief von den Überanstrengungen auf der Stelle ein.

„Gut, aber mach schnell. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Mit einer Anmut, den man ihren ausgezehrten Körper nicht zugetraut hätte, kniete sie sich zu den Jungen herab. Sie nahm seine kleinen Hände in die Ihrigen und raunte ihm so leise, das nur er es hören konnte. Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal viel erwachsener als sonst.

„Roderich… hör mir zu, nein weine nicht… hör mir nur zu. Du wirst jetzt mit Bayern gehen. Du wirst mit ihm in sein Land gehen. Sei immer brav und artig. Gehorche ihm so wie du mir gehorchst hast. Du wolltest doch immer einen großen Bruder… nun dann ist er ab heute dein neuer Bruder. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Kleine nickte schüchtern und sah zu dem jungen Herzogtum auf. Die Angst war in seinen violetten Augen deutlich zu sehen. Noch zu gut hatten sich die Bilder der letzten Tage ins Hirn eingebrannt. Das Feuer welches die Häuser auffraß, der Rauch welcher von den Dörfern aufstieg, die Schreie der Verzweifelten, die versuchten ihr Leben zu retten und das viele Blut.

Warum schickte ihn dann seine Schwester mit diesem Land weg, welches für die Gräueltaten verantwortlich war?

Warum konnten sie nicht zusammen leben wie bisher?

„Große Schwester, wo ist Mama?"

Eine Frage die der Kleine nun schon seit Tagen stellte. Dicke Tränen drohten ihm über die Wangen zu kullern.

–Nein, Roderich, bitte wein nicht, mach es nicht noch schlimmer-, dachte sich Karantien als sie mit einer Hand über die Wange ihres Bruders strich und sprach mit erstickter Stimme.

„Mutter kommt nicht mehr."

„Warum nicht?", flüsterte der Kleine.

„Sie musste zu ihren Schwestern zurückkehren. Du weißt schon den wilden Frauen in den Bergen."

„Warum hat sie uns dann nicht mitgenommen?", fragte Roderich mit seiner hohen Stimme nach.

„Roddy, das habe ich dir nun schon tausendmal erklärt.", seufzte Katharina und setzte sich nun endgültig ins Gras, dabei zog sie ihren kleinen Bruder auf den Schoß. Bayern fand in der Zwischenzeit eine Wolke über ihnen, überaus interessant und vergaß für eine Weile die zwei Gestalten unter ihm am Boden.

„Noricum ist eine salige Frau und wenn eine salige Frau beschließt unter den Menschen zu leben, gibt es gewisse Verbote, welche nicht übertreten werden dürfen."

Während sie sprach, strich sie sanft über das braune Haar des kleinen Geschöpfes und wiegte es leicht hin und her. Roderich vergrub sein Gesicht in die Haarmähne seiner Schwester, welche die gleiche Farbe hatte wie das seinige und lauschte gebannt.

„Du weißt doch, Mama hatte so langes, schönes braunes Haar. Und immer wenn wir schlafen gingen ließ sie es immer von der Bettkante hängen… Das musste sie tun, denn wenn jemand das Haar während eine salige Frau schläft ins Bett holt, muss diese am nächsten Morgen schweigend alle verlassen, die sie liebt und zurück zu ihren Schwestern in die Berge gehen."

„Aber Mama hat doch immer darauf geschaut das ihr Haar immer aus dem Bett hängt ist.", warf Roderich ein.

„Ja, aber leider hat sie darauf vergessen als sie mit uns in den Unterschupf geflohen ist. Sie hatte vergessen ihr Haar von dem Lager aus weg zu streichen und so musste sie uns am nächsten Tag verlassen."

Vorsichtig küsste sie ihren Bruder auf den Kopf. Der Kleine machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Wenn Mama eine wilde Frau war, musst du dann auch gehen wenn jemand dein Haar zurück ins Bett hebt?" Katharina musste trotz ihrer Trauer kurz auflachen, was wiederum Bayerns Aufmerksamkeit wiederzurückholte.

„Wer weiß das schon, kleiner Bruder?"

„Seid ihr nun endlich fertig? Ich sollte nun endlich zu den Meinigen zurück.", maulte Bayern vom Pferd aus. Katharina warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, welcher diesen gelangweilt übersah. Sie stand vorsichtig auf, wobei sie ihrem Bruder auf die Beine half. Erneut bückte sie sich zu ihm runter.

„Vergiss niemals was ich dir gesagt habe und dreh dich bitte nicht um. Sag ab jetzt keine Wort mehr.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie ihn hochhob, und ihn noch einmal an sich drückte. Noch bevor der Kleine wusste wie ihm geschieht hatte ihn Katharina, vor Bayern aufs Pferd gehoben und war zurück getreten. Mit zornigen Augen funkelte sie den Bayern an und hob drohend die Hand.

„Wehe ihm geschieht etwas. Ich komme dann persönlich vorbei, um dir die Eingeweide an einem Baum zu nageln. Hast du mich verstanden!" Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel dass sie ihre Drohung im Falle des Falles wahr machen würde. Das Herzogtum musste schlucken, bevor er nicht ganz so forsch wie er es beabsichtigt hatte antwortete: „Halt du dich an unsere Bedingungen, Karantanien und er wird ein gutes Leben bei mir haben. So läuft das nun mal mit politischen Geiseln."

Als Bayern das Pferd wendete, machte Roderich kurz den Mund auf, um noch etwas zu sagen, verstummte jedoch augenblicklich unter den flehlenden Blick seiner Schwester.

Katharina sah den Reiter und seinen Schützling noch lange nach, bevor sie sich abwand und zu der Holzfestung ging, wo noch vor kurzem die Friedensverhandlungen mit Bayern abgehalten wurden. Ab heute musste sie so schnell wie möglich lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Ihre Mutter blieb nach der gemeinsamen Flucht verschwunden, und Katharina hatte den Verdacht, dass ihre Mutter schon seit einer geraumen Zeit wusste, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war zu gehen. Doch obwohl der Verlust ihrer Mentorin sie schmerzte, so war sie froh über jeden Tag welche sie als kleine Familie zusammen verbracht haben. Alles was nun zu tun war, war ihren Weiterbestand zu sichern. Sie würde sich Bayern Forderung unterwerfen, auch wenn dieser Schritt ihre restliche Unabhängigkeit kostete. Roderich würde es im Gefolge des Herzogtum Bayern gut gehen, soweit zweifelte sie nicht am Wort von Theodor. Sie blieb noch einmal stehen und sah in den Himmel, die Arme auf den Hüften gestützt. Vielleicht würde er auch dann seine Bestimmung finden…

Wieder eine kurze Infos:

Salute, melde mich zurück mit dem fünften Begriff. Für diejenigen welche auch meine Übersetzungen lesen, kann ich ankündigen das ich hoffentlich im Laufe nächster Woche, wiedermal was posten kann. Nun gut… Den Begriff Geisel habe ich unter folgenden Punkt, als Inspiration benutzt:  
„In der Geschichte wurden Menschen zur Gewähr, dass ein Vertrag eingehalten wird, bei der anderen Partei als Geisel genommen und mussten dort leben. Oft handelte es sich um Söhne vornehmer Vertreter tributpflichtiger Staaten. Diese wurden im Gastland normalerweise ehrenvoll behandelt und erzogen." (Quelle: )  
Nun das römische Reich ist vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gefallen. Die verschiedensten Stämme haben sich auf (heutigen-) österreichischem Territorium niedergelassen und sich mit der keltisch-romanischen Bevölkerung vermischt. Die Alpenslawen beginnen am Ende des 6 Jahrhunderts mit der Errichtung eines Fürstentums (welches für die spätere Entwicklung Kärnten eine bedeutende Rolle spielen wird) auf kärntnerischen Boden (und ein wenig drüber hinaus). Dieses Fürstentum wird besonders ab den Ende des 7 Jahrhundert von den Awaren, ein Reitervolk aus dem Osten, bedroht. Um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden, wandte man sich an Bayern, was eine schleichende christliche Missionierung mit sich brachte und dazu führte das Karantanien ( der Name dieses Fürstentumes) immer mehr in Abhängigkeit von Bayern geriet. 772 schlug Tassilo III, Herzog von Bayern einen Aufstand in Karantanien blutig nieder und überführte das Fürstentum endgültig unter bayrischer Oberhoheit. Somit verlor Karantanien völlig seine Unabhängigkeit und wurde später vor der Erhebung zum Herzogtum Kärnten (976) als karantanien Mark in den Analen geführt.

Salige Frauen: Salige Frauen, auch genannt Salkweiber, Salaweiber, wilde oder weiße Frauen sind Gestalten der Sagenwelt vorwiegend der Alpenregion. (Quelle: ) Sie kommen in vielen Sagen der österreichischen Alpen vor, manchmal helfen sie, manchmal beschützen sie und in manchen Sagen strafen sie Männer. Das Thema welches Kathrina aufgreift, kommt auch zahlreich in den Sagen vor. Meist heiratet ein Bergbauer eine wilde Frau, wobei diese vor Hochzeit eine Bedingung stellt, damit sie bei ihm und den späteren gemeinsamen Kindern bleiben kann. Oft muss der Zukünftige versprechen in keiner Situation auf der Welt die Hand gegen die Salige zu erheben. (Die Version mit dem Haar kenne ich aus einer Jugendzeitschrift aus Österreich und habe sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wiedergefunden.) Wie es aber halt so in Sagen ist, vergisst der Gatte sein Versprechen oder wird neugierig was denn nun passiert wenn er es doch tut. Auf jeden Fall geht es fast immer gleich aus. Er bricht sein Versprechen und sie verlässt am nächsten Morgen Mann und Hof, wobei sie jedoch die Kinder immer wieder auf einer Alm besucht.  
Hoffe es hat soweit gefallen, ob ja oder nein würde mich über Kommis freuen. Kann mich nur verbessern wenn ich ein wenig Feedback kriege. Ach ja, würde noch immer eine Betalerserin für diese OS-Sammlung suchen und auch für eine andere kleine Hetalia-FF (AusxPruss), an der ich schon fleißig schreibe. Infos gibt es unter .de/t/16066/1 Lg, Sternenschwester

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	8. H-Heim ins Reich (GastOS)

so ich habe endlich das OK bekommen diesen Os auch hier zu posten. Noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön an E-Viech (eine FF-Autorin, welche ich nur wärmstens empfelen kann) von . Sie war so nett und hat sich mit dieser Arbeit an meinen Porjekt beteiligt. Die Originalseite findet ihr hier: fanfiction/autor/132442/296442/

-  
Historischer Hintergrund: Am Ende der Geschichte erklärt weil wegen Pointe.  
Warnung: Gilberts politisch inkorrekte Ausdrucksweise, haha. Äh, nein.  
Disclaimer: Sämtliche auftretende Nationen, Figuren oder Sportvereine gehören mir nicht und ich mache kein Geld mit nix. Punkt.

Heim ins Reich

Eigentlich hatte Roderich Fußball nie gemocht – er sah keinen tieferen Sinn darin, einen dummen Lederball in ein Tor zu befördern, sich dabei ordentlich in den Dreck zu werfen und einander gegen die Schienbeine zu treten. Erst in den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte er eine Art widerwillige Faszination dafür entwickelt, die sogar ihm selbst manchmal unheimlich war. Zum Beispiel jetzt. Der Tau glitzerte noch auf dem Gras hinter Ludwigs Haus, ein wenig Frühnebel lag zwischen den Bäumen des nahen Waldes. Früh aufstehen war schön und gut, aber wozu hatte er den Ball mitgenommen?  
„Na, Sissi? So früh auf den Beinen?"  
Er wandte den Kopf. Gilbert stand in der Hintertür und beobachtete ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. Richtig, dachte Roderich, er war erst am Tag zuvor von der Front zurückgekehrt. Seine körperliche Verfassung schien nicht die Beste zu sein, obwohl äußerlich keine Verletzungen sichtbar waren. An seinem Wesen hatte sich allerdings nichts geändert. Noch nicht.  
„Wusste gar nicht, dass du Fußball spielst."  
„Es gibt vieles, was du nicht über mich weißt", erwiderte Roderich, wandte sich ab und betrachtete den Ball, der unschuldig im Gras lag.  
„Ich würde gern mal sehen, wie du spielst", spottete Gilbert. „Wie es aussieht, wenn du hinter einem Ball herläufst. Hast du keine Angst, dir die Kleider dreckig zu machen?"  
Roderich schluckte seinen Spott wortlos. Man war in diesem Haus gut beraten, wenn man sich still und unauffällig verhielt, auch wenn Gilbert ihn schon oft genug so provoziert hatte, dass er sich nicht hatte beherrschen können. Das eine oder andere Wortgefecht hatten sie sich schon geliefert, und es war durchaus nicht so, dass Roderich immer verloren hätte. Diesmal allerdings hielt er den Mund. Wer zuletzt lachte, mahnte er sich selbst, lachte am besten.  
„Ich war so müde gestern Abend, ich konnte nicht einmal aufbleiben, um den Ausgang des Spiels mitzubekommen... Weißt du zufällig, wie es ausgegangen ist?"  
„Welches Spiel?"  
„Wie viele Endspiele um die deutsche Meisterschaft gab es denn gestern?"  
„Ach, das meinst du. Nein, darüber weiß ich nichts."  
„Schade", sagte Gilbert und zuckte die Achseln. Anscheinend hatte er den ironischen Unterton in Roderichs Stimme nicht bemerkt.  
„Also, hast du vor, hier ein bisschen zu kicken, oder kommst du rein? Frühstück ist schon angerichtet."  
„Legst du gesteigerten Wert darauf, mit mir zu essen?"  
„Na ja, Lutz ist längst mit Frühstücken fertig und macht irgendwelchem Papierkram. Wenn du schon die ganze Zeit in unserem Haus herumhängst und sonst nichts zu tun hast, kannst du mir wenigstens Gesellschaft leisten."  
Diesmal konnte Roderich nicht einmal sagen, ob die Bemerkung eine Stichelei oder schlicht die Wahrheit gewesen war. So oder so würde er nicht reagieren – heute nicht. Er trat den Ball näher zur Hauswand, wo niemand darüber stolpern würde, und ging zu Gilbert hinüber.  
„Hast du bis jetzt geschlafen?"  
„Hab es mir verdient, oder?", fragte Gilbert, drehte sich um und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Roderich streifte seine leicht mit Erde verkrusteten Schuhe neben der Tür ab und unterdrückte den Drang, ein Lied zu pfeifen. Er hatte gute Laune.  
In der Küche roch es nach Kaffee. Gilbert ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und streckte die Hand nach den Brötchen aus, die in einem kleinen Korb lagen.  
„Also, ich kann ja auf einiges verzichten. Aber ganz ehrlich, ein anständiges Frühstück, das habe ich vermisst..."  
„Möchtest du die Zeitung lesen?", fragte Roderich mit einem Lächeln und schob sie ihm zu.  
„So zuvorkommend heute morgen?", grinste Gilbert und griff danach. „Was ist los mit dir? Hast du..."  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Titelseite und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Mehrere Sekunden lang starrte er sprachlos die Schlagzeile an, während Roderich sich ruhig, aber mit einem süffisanten Lächeln einen Kaffee eingoss.

23. Juni 1941 schrieb Ludwig sorgfältig auf den Briefkopf, bevor jemand die Tür zu seinem Büro aufstieß, ohne anzuklopfen. Entrüstet hob er den Kopf, seufzte aber, als er Gilbert erkannte. Sein Bruder warf die Tür wieder ins Schloss, stampfte die paar Schritte durchs Zimmer und stützte die Arme auf Ludwigs Schreibtisch. Er sah mehr als ungehalten aus.  
„Es reicht, Westen! Deine beschissene Außenpolitik steht mir bis hier!"  
„Hüte deine Zunge über alles, was mit Politik zu tun hat", erwiderte Ludwig trocken und wandte sich wieder seinen Akten zu. „Die Wände haben Ohren. Du solltest besser nicht..."  
„Schmeiß ihn raus", knurrte Gilbert.  
„Wen?"  
„Na, Roderich! Setz ihn vor die Tür, sofort!"  
„Das geht nicht, Gilbert", sagte Ludwig genervt. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch erklären? Ein Blut gehört zusammen. Wir können nicht..."  
„Nein, nein, nein! Steck dir dein Blut sonstwo hin und hör mir zu! Ich habe die Schnauze voll, West, und weißt du, warum? Wenn du nicht so besessen von der Idee gewesen wärst, Österreich heim ins Reich zu holen, dann wäre Rapid Wien jetzt nicht deutscher Meister!"

12./13. März 1938: Österreich wird ans Deutsche Reich angegliedert beziehungsweise, wie es in der Nazi-Propaganda formuliert wird, „heim ins Reich geholt".  
22. Juni 1941: Rapid Wien gewinnt 4:3 gegen Schalke 04 und wird deutscher Meister – das hatten die Deutschen dann davon.  
Und als kleine Bemerkung, weil ich aus Sternenschwesters Fanfics tatsächlich was gelernt habe: Gilbert sagt „Österreich", ganz genau. Erstens kann er sich (genau wie ich) nicht mit komischen Begriffen wie „Ostmark" anfreunden, die geografisch keinen Sinn ergeben und allzu stark an die Reiter von Rohan erinnern. Und zweitens nimmt er sich jederzeit das Recht raus, politisch inkorrekt zu sein (oder korrekt... na ja, wie auch immer.)


	9. H-Hochzeit

Salute,

Den Begriff kann man nun deuten wie man will. Es gibt sehr viele wichtige Hochzeiten in der ö. Geschichte (den angelblichen Ausspruch: „Du glückliches Ö heirate" kommt nicht von ungefähr). Doch in diesem OS wird nur auf eine Hochzeit angespielt, die nichts mit den Habsburgern, welche wahre Meister waren im Verheiraten, zu tun hat. Schauen wir mal wie viele vom geschichtlichen Kontext eine Ahnung haben. Es würd mich wirklich interessieren, und damit meine ich eher meine Landsleute, die das eigentlich in der Schule hätten haben sollen (die anderen dürfen da weghören), ob jemand mit dem geschichtlichen Zeitpunkt anzufangen weiß. Geschichtlicher Hintergrund ist wie immer am Ende zu finden. Weiteres ich weiß es ist nicht geschickt von mir, aber, anders geht es einstweilen nicht Dieser OS ist die Fortsetzung von T-Totenwache, welchen ich immer noch nicht schaffe fertig zu kriegen, schaue ihm die letzten Wochen dabei zu das er immer länger wird ohne ein Ende in Sicht zu haben… Ach bevor ich es vergesse: Hedvika, ist ein weiterer Oc, welchen ich mir ausleihe und steht für das Königriech Böhmen (heute mehr oder weniger Tschechien). Es wird auch ein wenig Aus.x Böhmen geben (welcher sich ein wenig auf T-Totenwache stütz, aber siehe oben ist der noch nicht fertig.)… Aber gut, ich hoffe es passt dennoch so weit. Würde mich um ein wenig Feedback freuen und wenn es Unklarheiten im geschichtlichen Kontext gibt, dann schreibt mir das bitte.

H-Hochzeit

08.06.1867 - Budapest

Nervös näselte Roderich am Kragen seiner Uniform herum. Der oberste Knopf weigerte sich partout ins steife Knopfloch zu schlüpfen und raubte dem Österreicher somit die letzten verbliebenen Nerven. Warum musste ihn unbedingt heute das passieren? Nicht das er noch zu Zeremonie zu spät kam.

„Man sollte auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit lieber nicht zu spät kommen.", schnarrte eine weibliche Stimme bei der Tür. Erschrocken wendete sich die männliche Nation um. Im Türrahmen stand Hedvika, die Personifikation des Königreich Böhmens und beachtete ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. Sie trug dem Anlass entsprechen ein passendes ockerfarbenes Kleid, welches sich nach der neusten Wiener Mode richtete. Roderich stutzte. Er hatte ihr zwar eine Einladung geschickt, doch hatte er erwartet, das sie, wie immer, den indirekten Befehl zu erscheinen in den Wind schlagen würde. Mit anmutigen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum.

„Es ist keine Hochzeit sondern…"

„Nur eine Krönung ich weiß.", fiel ihm die Böhmin ins Wort. „Aber in den Kreisen, in denen du wie ich, uns bewegen, kann ein solcher Anlass als Heirat angesehen werden. "

Roderich ging nicht weiter drauf ein sondern sah sie mit einem forschenden Blick an. Noch blieb er misstrauisch.

„Ich dachte, du hättest abgesagt zu kommen."

„Nun ich fürchte dass mich gewisse gesellschaftliche Normen zwingen, bei diesem Spektakel dabei zu sein.", meinte sie gelangweilt als sie sich eine Ziervase aus der Nähe ansah, welche auf einen kleinen zierlichen Tischchen neben der Tür stand. „Außerdem wollte ich mir nicht die Freunde nehmen zuzusehen wie ausgerechnet du dich in die Fänge dieser Furie begibst. Dabei dachte ich immer du hängst mehr an deinem Leben."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah in herausfordernd an. Etwas lag in ihrem Blick und eben dieses „Etwas" riss in Roderich alte Wunden auf. „Weißt du, wenn man mir damals vor 600 Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ausgerechnet du dich in die Arme von diesem Mannsweib schmeißt, hätte ich laut aufgelacht."

Langsam nährte sie sich mit stolzem Gang.

„Aber heute sind mir die Lachtränen vergangen."

Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Noch dazu unter dem Zeichen der Habsburger."

Vorsichtig legte sie die Hände auf seine Brust. Sie wussten beide nicht wann es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie sich körperlich so nahe gestanden hatten.

„Sieh dich doch an Roderich. Du bist zu dem speichelleckenden Lakaien dieser Inzuchtfamilie verkommen."

Mit ein wenig Scheu suchte sie seinen Blick. „Außerdem warum gerade sie alleine? Warum können wir nicht zu dritt einen Neuanfang für die Monarchie wagen?"

Der Österreicher wich ihren grauen Augen aus.

„Weil Elizaveta damit nicht einverstanden war.", flüsterte er beinahe entschuldigend. Die Mimik der Böhmin verzog sich zu einer Maske.

„Warum hörst du auf dieses Miststück mehr als auf mich? Das bist nicht du! Seit Jahrhunderten sind unsere dreier Schicksale aufs engste verschlungen und jetzt willst du dass meinige hinter dem dieser Hexe zurückstellen? Gibt es für dich auch noch jemand anderen als dieses Mannsweib?"

Die Verbitterung war gut heraus zu hören.

„Ich liebe sie, Hedvika!", fuhr sie Roderich an und schob sie von sich weg. „Und hör endlich auf, so über sie zu sprechen."

Beleidigt kreuzte sie die Arme vor die Brust.

„Ach, du liebst sie? Wäre ja mal ganz was neues?"

Roderich konnte sehen wie ihre Augenwinkel zu feucht wurden. Er musste schlucken. Wie sehr hasste er es wenn Frauen in seiner Anwesenheit kurz darauf waren zu weinen.

„Es gab eine Zeit wo du mich mit dem gleichen sanften Blick bedacht hast wie sie.", wisperte die Blonde tränenerstickt Roderich machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Vergessene Erinnerungen blitzen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

„Wir waren zu dieser Zeit fast noch Kinder. Lass die Vergangenheit bitte ruhen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."

In seiner Stimme steckte schon beinahe ein Flehen.

„Du meinst eher was nicht geschehen ist.", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Irgendwann im Jahre 1251 - Wien

+Seufzend legte er die Feder ab und schlug das Buch zu.

„Gut, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?", resigniert hob er die Hände. Sie überspielte ihre Enttäuschung, dass er nicht aufgestanden war, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie hätte sich gerade von ihm ein bisschen mehr Höflichkeit erwartet. Doch als sie den Raum betrat und den Schreibtisch näher kam, erschrak sie. Roderich war schon immer ein etwas zarter Junge gewesen, mit seinem zierlichen Körperbau und seiner bleichen Haut. Doch nun sah er richtig dürr und ausgezehrt aus. Unter den violetten Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Augenringe ab und seine Knöchel an seinem schmalen Handgelenk traten noch deutlicher hervor als wie sie ohnehin taten. Die letzten vier Jahre, geprägt von Chaos und einer politisch sehr unsicheren Zukunft, hatten dem österreichischen Herzogtum stark zugesetzt. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Jünglings.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, wenn dich mein jetziger Zustand derart entsetzt. Komm ruhig näher."

Vorsichtig, den Blick noch immer nicht von der Erscheinung des Österreichers abgewendet, schritt sie auf ihn zu. Wie zerbrechlich er doch aussah.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Austria!", versuchte sie mit gefestigter Stimme zu sagen, doch konnte sie sich einen leichten nervösen Unterton nicht verkneifen. Politisch gesehen spielte sie nicht gerade niedrig, wenn sie es schaffte den Österreicher von ihren Plänen zu überzeugen. Doch auf der anderen Seite war es der Wusch seiner eigenen Adligen, welchen sie vertrat und somit hatte die Böhmin nicht viel zu verlieren, aber genug zu gewinnen.

„Ich habe schon vermutet dass du mich aus politischen Gründen aufsuchst."

Auf Roderichs Gesicht war für einen kurzen Moment, der Anflug von Trauer bemerkbar und so kurz der Augenblick gedauert hat, so fühlte sich Hedvika beschämt ihn in den letzten 4 Jahren nie besucht zu haben. Früher hatte es irgendwie seinen Reiz gehabt, mit dem Österreicher eine verbotene Liebesbeziehung zu führen. Als jedoch der Streitbare, eines ihrer größten Probleme, gewaltsam die Welt verlassen hatte, war ihre persönliche Beziehung zu einander verblast, ohne dass sie wirklich einen Grund nennen konnte. Es war Roderich gegenüber vielleicht nicht fair gewesen, ihn genau in dem Moment zu verlassen als er sie psychisch am meisten gebraucht hätte. Um sich Zeit zu geben zu sammeln, ging sie um den Stuhl, auf den das Herzogtum saß, herum.

„Als mein Prinz, letzte Woche an unseren gemeinsamen Grenzen unterwegs war, sind ihm manche deiner Leute entgegengekommen. Ich glaube es ist unnötig zu erwähnen das es Männer waren, auf dessen Wort man in deinen Landen, hohen Wert legt."

Der Braunhaarige blieb unverändert sitzen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hedvika sprach weiter und ging hinter den Österreicher.

„Und er hat deinen Leuten ein sehr interessantes Angebot gemacht."

„Ich habe davon gehört.", antwortete Roderich gelassen, selbst wenn es in seinem Inneren zu kochen begann. Es ärgerte ihn, das die Stände es nicht einmal für Wert befunden zu haben, ihn, die Personifizierung ihres Landes, in ihre Pläne einzubeziehen. Hedvika indes, war hinter ihm getreten, wobei sie beim Vorbeigehen eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Ihm fuhr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor dass sie sich am Bach, wo eine ihrer gemeinsamen Grenzen verlief, beieinander gelegen hatten. Plötzlich spürte er wie sie ihre zweite Hand auf seine andere Schulter legte. Erhaben seufzte er, hielt die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich leicht gegen sie. Wohlig warm, spürte er an seinem Hinterkopf, die Mitte ihres Körpers. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich nach vorne, ohne den Körperkontakt zu vermindern. Ihre weichen Lippen streiften seine Haare als sie ihren Kopf neben seinen runterbeugte.

„Die deutschen Fürsten werden niemals Magarete als Alleinherrscherin akzeptieren, oder?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Anstatt zu Antworten murrte der Braunhaarige kurz. „Doch würden sie einen Mann, rechtmäßig angetraut, an ihrer Seite, als Herr von Österreich annehmen? Sollte die gute Frau noch einmal heiraten, versteht sich."

Hedvika ließ es wie eine Frage klingen, aber beide wussten dass es Tatsache war. Der Österreicher öffnete wieder die Augen, drehte den Kopf und sah in die Seelenspiegel der Böhmin. Wie oft hatte er sich in ihnen verloren und wie oft waren ihm eben diese Augen in den letzten 4 Jahren in seinen Träumen erschienen. Hedvika lächelte sanft, so wie früher, als sie für ein paar Stunden, unbeschwert im Gras gelegen sind und sich mit anderen beschäftig hatten als Politik…

„Ostarichi, ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen!"

Er konnte es sich ausmalen, was hinter seinem Rücken vorbereitet wurde, doch schaute er die Blonde erwartungsvoll an. Diese beugte sich weiter vor und strich ihm liebevoll über die Brust. Seine Gesichtszüge begannen weicher zu werden. Wenn sie ihm so nahe stand konnte er den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Wieder fühlte er sich an die Zeit am Bach erinnert. Leiser, und dennoch fester Stimme führte die Böhmin weiter aus.

„Du hast eine Witwe mit einen bedeutsamen Erbe. Sie mag vielleicht nicht mehr die jüngste sein aber das soll kein Hindernis sein."

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich in den letzten Augenblicken dem seinigen genähert.

„Ich habe einen jungen Prinzen, welcher politisch geschickt ist und energisch größere Aufgaben bewältigen kann. Er ist bei den deinigen beliebt und was noch wichtiger ist: er ist ledig."

„Eine Heirat zwischen der rechtmäßigen Herrin von Österreich und den Prinz aus Böhmen…"

Mit einem ernsten Blick betrachtete er sie.

„Hedwig wird das nicht gefallen…", sagte er nach einem Moment langsam. „Sie hat sich mit Getrude, der Nichte meines verstorbenen Herren verbündet."

Hedvika richtete sich auf und schnaubte kurz.

„Das Weib, welche euch damals in Verona sitzen hat lassen?"

Langsam nickte Roderich. In seinem Hirn begannen die grauen Zellen zu arbeiten. Eine Liaison mit Böhmen. Die Gründung einer Monarchie an der Donau. Warum nicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf sein Gesicht aus. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich zu Böhmin um. Mit einer zögerlichen Geste griff er nach den zarten Händen der jungen Frau, gegenüber von ihm. Hoffnungsvoll suchte er den Blick Hedvika.

„Einverstanden. Versuchen wir beide es mit einer Monarchie an der Donau. Lassen wir zwischen dem Herzogtum Österreich und dem Königreich Böhmen Hochzeit halten." +

Vorsichtig trat Roderich auf Hedvika zu und nahm ebenso behutsam die Hände der jungen Frau in die seinen. Wie damals, schoss es ihm bitter durch den Kopf. Wir waren einmal schon so weit.

„Böhmen,…", begann er zögerlich und verbesserte sich gleich darauf. „Hedvika, wir beide standen schon einmal so weit und…"

Er brach ab, versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen, doch sie sah ihn weiterhin nicht an, sondern richtete ihre Augen auf einen Punkt zu ihren Füßen. Mit Vorsicht legte er sich die folgenden Worte zurecht.

„Und unser Traum hat nach nicht einmal vier Jahrzehnten im Blut geendet."

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und fixierte die violetten Augen.

„Als wärst du damals ohne mich noch auf die Beine gekommen.", fauchte sie verletzt und wollte zu mehr ansetzen, da legte sich ein Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass unser beider Beziehung nicht so lange gehalten hat. Bei weitem nicht. Es war ein Abschnitt in meinen Leben, den ich gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen hätte wollen. Aber wir müssen einsehen dass es nicht so gelaufen ist wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben und es akzeptieren…"

„Ja, kuschen und nicken, das kannst du."

Roderich ging nicht auf die Beleidigung ein. Du vergisst, dass ich dir damals länger die Treue gehalten habe, als ich hätte sollen, dachte er für sich. Doch sprach der Braunhaarige seine Gedanken, wohlwissend, dass dies einen weiteren Konflikt heraufbeschwören würde, nicht aus. Er wollte sie nicht noch weiter reizen, wollte ihr viel lieber was anderes sagen.

„Ich habe dich zu dieser Zeit geliebt und ich glaube zu wissen, dass du mir zu dieser Zeit die gleichen Gefühle entgegengebracht hast. Doch nun bitte ich dich, vielleicht unserer alten Zeit wegen, lass mich es noch einmal versuchen."

Unter ihren zornigen und zugleich traurigen Blick zog sich was in ihm zusammen.

„Lass mich gehen, damit ich noch einmal versuchen kann den Traum einer Donaumonarchie wiederzubeleben."

Er drückte ihre Hände ein wenig stärker.

„Ich bitte dich Hedvika, lass es mich noch einmal versuchen, auch wenn du nicht mehr der zentrale Teil dieses Traumes bist."

Vorsichtig, beinahe zögerlich zog sie ihre Hände aus den Seinen. Plötzlich hörten beide aus dem Gang das Klappern von hastigen Schritten.

„Roderich.", schallte es von draußen. Wie von der Tarantel gebissen, stoben beide auseinander. Nur Augenblicke später steckte das Herzogtum Krain seine lockige, dunkle Haarmähne durch die Türe.

„Wo bleibst du, Roderich? Verdammt noch mal. Es geht, gleich los, alle sind da."

Kurz machte sich Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er sich Hedvikas Anwesenheit bewusst wurde.

„Böhmen, du auch hier? Ich dachte du wolltest nicht kommen."

„Hab offenbar doch noch Zeit gefunden.", sprach sie mit fester Stimme und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Ich gehe schon vor und geselle mich zu den anderen."

Mit leicht wehenden Röcken, rauschte sie an Krain vorbei, welcher ihr verwundert nachsah.

„Sag hab ich was verpasst?", fragte das slawische Herzogtum und sah zum Österreicher rüber. „Oder habe ich mich geirrt, als ich was glitzern sah in ihren Augen?"

Roderich stand noch immer mit einem offenen Knopfloch an der gleichen Stelle und hielt sich gedankenverloren die Faust vor den Mund.

„Nein, wir haben nur ein paar Worte über die Vergangenheit ausgetauscht. Mehr nicht.", antwortete der Österreicher ein wenig geistesabwesend.

„Gut, dann schwing endlich deinen Hintern hier her und köpf dir endlich deine Jacke fertig."

Ungeduldig trat der Dunkelhaarige von einem Bein aufs andere. Ohne die vorigen Mühen, schaffte Roderich den Widerspenstigen Knopf durch sein Loch zu fädeln, strich noch einmal seine Uniform glatt und richtete seine Schritte auf die Tür.

Lass es diesmal erfolgreich sein, bettete das österreichische Kaisertum stumm, bevor er sich mit eiligen Schritten und gefolgt von der Personifizierung des Herzogtum Krain, zur Krönungszeremonie begab.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:

Huh, da wird es viel geben, denn ich spiele auf vieles an. Manches werde ich nur oberflächig erklären, da ich schon halbfertigen Os habe, welche sich mit diesen Themen befassen. Genauere Erklärungen werdet ihr dort finden.  
Gut kommen wir einmal zu Rahmenhandlung: Aus dem Datum zu entnehmen, an welchem dieses nicht ganz erfreuliche Gespräch stattfindet, ist es der Tag der Krönung von Kaiser Franz-Joseph und seiner Frau zu König und Königin von Ungarn. Der Ausgleich, welcher dem vorangegangen ist, schuf die Grundlage um ein mächtiges Bündnis zu schmieden. Ab nun waren das Kaisertum Österreich und das Königtum Ungarn, zwei mit einander gleichgestellte, aber selbständige Staatsgebilde, welche durch einen gemeinsamen Herrscher und gemeinsame Angelegenheiten (Äußeres, Heer und Finanzen) verbunden sind. Österreich stand für alle Länder der Habsburger diesseits der Leitha (schloss z.B. auch Böhmen ein) und Ungarn hatte unter sich all jene welche jenseits der Leitha liegen. (für die die es nicht wissen die Leitha ist ein Fluss, welcher sich so Halb an den Grenzen vom Burgenland und NÖ Richtung Ungarn schlängelt.) Mit anderen Worten diese Beiden Länder (Kaisertum Ö. und Königreich Ungarn) standen den anderen Ländern (Krain, Kroatien, Böhmen,…)vor. Was nicht wirklich auf viel Gegenliebe stieß, da gerade in diesen Zeiten das Nationenproblem innerhalb der Monarchie aufkam. (Besonders die slawische Bevölkerung entdeckte ihr nationales Volksgefühl, was vor allem von Russland unterstützt wurde, aber hier greife ich vor.) Böhmen, welches sich bemüht hatte der dritte im Bunde zu sein (immerhin blickte das Königreich auf eine lange, lange Geschichte (mit und ohne Ö.) zurück und war schon sehr lange politisch und kulturell mit Ö. verbunden (was auch Reziprok war), wurde aber von Ungarn ausgeschlossen und fühlte sich deswegen zurückgestellt.  
Nun ich glaube das reicht einmal für diesen Punkt, wenn ihr nicht der Meinung seid (zu Verwirrend geschrieben, etc.…) oder Fragen habt, dann meldet es mir.  
Kommen wir für diesen Os zum interessanten Punkt. Nämlich die Heirat zwischen Magarete von Österreich, aus dem Geschlecht der Babenberger und Przemysl Ottokar II von Böhmen (welche aber nur angedeutet wird). 1251 sieht die Lage für das Herzogtum Ö. sehr schlecht aus. Der letzte Herrscher und Babenberger, Friedrich der II, der Streitbare ist tot (war um es einfach und salopp auszudrücken, ein verdammtes Arsch, aber zu seiner Persönlichkeit, wird es später mehr geben), um sein Erbe wird gestritten und gezankt, das Ö. und Steiermark (ja, keiner von beiden stand der andere vor) im Chaos versanken. Es gab drei potenzielle Erben, welche nach Gesetz und vor allem nach dem Privilegium Minus, welcher die Gesetzte für einen solchen Fall beinhalteten, vorgesehen waren. Der an der schwächsten Position, aber dennoch hoffend, da er ein Mann ist, war Ulrich III von Kärnten, welcher eine Mutter als Babenbergerin vorweisen konnte. Die zwei wichtigeren Kandidaten, waren Magarete von Österreich, Schwester des letzten Herzog und königliche Witwe, wie ihre Nichte Getrude. Nach dem Privilegium Minus, waren nämlich Frauen, im Falle von fehlenden männlichen Nachkommen ebenso berechtigt zu erben. Natürlich erhoben auch andere Recht drauf, aber die können wir getrost ignorieren. Nun waren aber die deutschen Fürsten nicht bereit, eine Frau als Herrin über diese zwei Herzogtümer zu akzeptieren und damit ging das hin und her ganze 4 Jahre. Ungefähr zu gleichen Zeit, verlor auch das HRR seine Kaiser und das Chaos war komplett. Beide Damen mussten sich also mit ihrem Gefolge und Fürsprecher nach einem starken Mann umschauen, welcher ihnen half ihre Interessen zu vertreten. Gertrude, welche schon nach dem Tod ihres Onkels versucht hat sich als Landesherrin zu behaupten doch es nicht geschafft hat, fand diesen Mann in Bela IV von Ungarn und half ihm 1256 die steierischen Länder unter ungarischer Krone zu bringen. Magarete jedoch schloss sich mit dem um 30 Jahre jüngeren Ottokar zusammen, welcher sie 1252 noch einmal zum Altar führte um seine Ansprüche auf Ö. zu bekräftigen. Unser kärntnerischer Freund war da schon längere Zeit aus dem Rennen, schloss sogar mit Ottokar einen Vertrage, dass wenn er Kinderlos sterben sollte, der Sohn des böhmischen König auch Kärnten haben soll. Was dann später auch geschah. Als dann noch der Vater von Ottokar starb, wurde dieser auch noch zum König von Böhmen gekrönt. Außerdem holte er 1260 Steiermark wieder zurück. Somit hatte der junge König und Herzog die Grundlagen in der Hand, eine Monarchie an der Donau zu etablieren (wenn man so will ein Vorläufer der Monarchie, welche 1867 entstehen wird, siehe oben). Über seine Herrschaft sind sich viele Historiker uneinig, wie sie von den Österreichern und Steiern aufgenommen wurde, es spricht jedoch für sich das der junge Mann vor allem in der Anfangszeit, da er das Chaos beseitigte und das Land wieder aufbaute, sehr beliebt war. Auf Jeden Fall, hielt er sich weiterhin an der Macht, nachdem er Magarete verstoßen hat, da sie einfach schon zu alt war um ihm Nachkommen zu gebären. Um mit Ungarn Bündnisse zu knüpfen, heiratete er die Tochter des ungarischen König und regierte weiterhin über seine Länder, wo zwar die Beziehung zu ihm abgekühlt war, aber dennoch er viele Sympathisanten hatte.  
Um das Ende kurz zu machen, die böhmische Herrschaft in Ö. , endete (nach fast dreißig Jahren) mit dem Seig des neuen deutschen Kaisers, mit dem sich Ottokar mehrmals in die Haare gekriegt hatte. Und dieser neue Kaiser, war kein anderer als…. Rudolf I von Habsburg. Doch viele Österreicher (weniger die Steirer)sympathisierten viel mehr mit dem Böhmenkönig und gerade die Wiener hielten ihm bis zu Letzt die Treue. Was zu weiteren Reiberrein um und in Ö führte, da viele dem Habsburger, welcher nun die Lande für sich beanspruchte das Leben schwer machten (allen voran die Wiener). Rudolf wurde als Fremder wahrgenommen, während Ottokar ja wenigstens aus dem Nachbarsland stammt. Ottokakar unterstützte die Anithabsburger-Kampange und versuchte in einem Moment der ihm Günstig erschien, Ö. für sich zurückzuholen. Doch die Hoffnungen zerschlugen sich als Ottokar bei der Schlacht im Machfeld (Nördlich von Wien, 1277) sein Ende fand und Rudolf sich nun endgültig als Neuer Landesherr einsetze. Die Herrschaft der Habsburger begann….  
Anmerkung wegen Quellen bezüglich dem ö. Interegium (so heißen die 4 Jahre Chaos nach dem Ableben vom letzten Babenberger) und dem Bezug von Ottokar zu den Österreichern. Lange Zeit waren die Historiker nicht gerade gut auf den Böhmenkönig zu sprechen, überschattete ihn doch die Gestalt des Ahnenherren der Habsburger Rudolf I. Der Ausspruch die Sieger schreiben die Geschichte und prägen vor allem das Bild ihrer Wiedersacher, trifft hier sehr gut zu. Wie gesagt ich habe die letzten Monate viele Bücher gewälzt und bin somit auf die verschiedensten Ansichten gestoßen.  
Als letztes, Hedvika sprich die Sache in Verona an: Herzog Friedrich II (der letzte Babenberger) wollte dem deutschen Kaiser (seinem Namensvetter Friedrich II) seine Nichte zu Frau geben, um im Gegenzug Ö. zu einem Königtum erheben zu lassen. Aber das junge Fräulein erschien zu vereinbarter Hochzeit in Verona nicht und ließ somit den Kaiser, wie ihren Onkel, wie Deppen sitzen. Sie war ja erstens schon verlobt (und zwar halbwegs glücklich) und zweitens weigerte sie sich einfach einen exkommunizierten Mann (mit dem Papst stand Kaiser Friedrich II regelmäßig auf Kriegsfuß) zu ehelichen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte…

Lg, Sternenschwester

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	10. K-Knien um aufzustehen (Extra Kap)

Salute,  
Im Vorhinein:  
Erstens dieser OS ist eigentlich ein Side Plot/Flashback aus dem 2 Kapitel meiner FF (Lebendig begraben). Warum ich sie trotzdem da reinstelle? Nun weil der kurze Flashback am Ende viel länger geworden ist als ich gedacht habe und ich weiß das manche welche die Os-Sammlung lesen, die FF nicht durchblättern und ich finde das sie trotz allem hier reinpasst.  
Gut und zweitens, ich lasse sie deswegen als Extra Kap erscheinen, da der Begriff K-knien schon halb angefangen ist und somit der für diesen OS passende Begriff vergeben ist.

Nun gut, hoffe es gefällt trotzdem soweit.

lg, Sternenschwester

Dezember Nacht 1805- Tage nach der Unterschiebung des Preßburger Friedens- Österreich (irgendwo im Wiener Wald)

Schneeflocken rieselten ihm durch die verstrubelten, braunen Haare als er auf den kleinen Balkon trat. Augenblicklich umfing die Kälte ihn und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Was für eine bescheuerte Idee sich in einer Dezembernacht, nackt ins Freie zu begeben, dachte der Österreicher, als er in die Dunkelheit vor ihm blickte und sich vor Kälte schüttelte. Doch wenigstens war er durch den Kälteschock wieder klar bei Verstand. Die Gerüchte stimmten, Francis war wirklich ein Meister in Punkto Verführen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Geruch in der Nase, spürte die geschickten Hände an seiner Haut und fühlte die Weichheit der weichen blonden Harre zwischen seinen Fingern. Vielleicht aber trug auch die beträchtliche Menge konsumierten Rotwein eine Teilschuld, dass er mit dem Blonden im Bett gelandet war. Interessant eigentlich, spinn der Braunhaarige seinen Gedankengang weiter, wenn man bedankt dass unsere Beziehung zueinander die letzten Jahrhunderte nicht gerade die freundschaftlichste war. Er zwang sich einen weiteren Schritt in den Schnee zu machen. Der Abend war wider Erwarten angenehm verlaufen, wenigstens der Anfang. Das Essen war gut und üppig gewesen, die Unterhalten eher gehobener Natur und auch die Gesellschaft des Franzosen, mehr als nur erträglich. Es war ihm so vorgekommen als hätte Francis wieder zu seinem früheren inneren Gleichgewicht gefunden. Roderich hatte die französische Nation nur einmal während der Revolution getroffen und war entsetzt gewesen über den Wahnsinn und der Zerrissenheit, welche in den blauen Augen geblitzt hatten. Damals war es um eine österreichische Prinzessin gegangen, welche nur Monate später, nach dem geheimen Treffen der beiden Personifikationen, ihren Gang zum Schafott angetreten hatte. Doch nun war das französische Kaiserreich mit ihm nach der Unterschreibung des Preßburger Vertrages, mit nach Wien gegangen und hatte gestern in seinem privaten Domizil seine Aufwartung gemacht. Die kleine Villa, mitten im Wienerwald, war das eigene kleine Reich des Musikliebhabers und er schätze es ganz und gar nicht dass sich Francis wie selbstverständlich selbst eingeladen hatte. Dieser Fleck Land war sein Refugium, wo er sich von der politischen Welt zurückzog und nur sich und seine Musik hatte. Selbst Nationen, welche ihm wirklich nahe standen, wussten wie gereizt der Braunhaarige reagieren konnte, wenn man hier spontan auftauchte. Gilbert hatte es einmal versucht (auch wenn er nicht unter der Kategorie nahe stehende Personen fiel) und hatte seine Lektion daraus gelernt. Auch seine Herrscher vermieden es hier her zu kommen. Roderich seufzte und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich die kleine Dampfwolke in der Dunkelheit auflöste. Hinter ihm hörte er die Bettdecken rascheln und ein paar geflüsterte, französische Schimpfwörter.

„Rodrigue?" Die Schlaftrunkenheit war noch deutlich aus der Stimme des Franzosen zu hören.  
„Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dehors? Tu vas te chercher la mort avec ce froids. Rentre donc! Merde, quelle froids de chien ! (Was tust du bitte da draußen? Du wirst dir bei dieser Kälte noch den Tod holen. Komm wieder rein. Schieße, was für eine verdammte Kälte!)"

Roderich lächelte freundlos in sich hinein. Er hatte kein Problem damit Französisch zu reden, schließlich war es die gängigste Sprache am Hofe. Aber in diesen Zeiten empfand er es als Zeichen der Arroganz, wenn sich der Blonde nicht einmal die Mühe machte mit ihm ein paar Wörter Deutsch zu reden. Er wusste dass Francis der deutschen Sprache mächtig war, Gilbert hatte es ihm schließlich beigebracht. Das Tapsen nackter Füße auf den Holzparkett näherte sich ihm von hinten. Bevor der andere die Balkontür durchqueren konnte ging der Österreicher wieder hinein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Obwohl die Temperatur während der Nacht im Zimmer abgefallen war, kam es dem Österreicher vor als würde ihn eine angenehme Wärme einhüllen. Ohne auf den, in Bettlacken eingewickelten Franzosen zu beachten, schritt der Braunhaarige durch den Raum und wechselte ins Musikzimmer. Jemand hatte vergessen die Kerzen im Ständer hinter dem Klavier zu löschen. Sie waren alle beinahe runtergebrannt und tauchten den Raum mit ihrem wenigen Licht in eine unheimliche Stimmung. Still und ohne zu zögern setzte er sich an sein Instrument. Die Kälte saß noch tief in seinen Knochen und seine Finger fühlten sich wie steifgefroren an, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran vorsichtig die Fingerkuppen auf die schwarz- weißen Tasten zu legen, um den Kalvierseiten die ersten Töne herauszulocken. In Schönnbrun hätte er um diese Uhrzeit nie gespielt aber hier galten seine Regeln und die einzigen welche er aufwecken hätte können waren die paar Bediensteten, welche seinen Haushalt versorgten und pflegten. Doch er wusste das, diese es erstens gewohnt waren das er sich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten seiner Musik hingab und zweitens waren die meisten von ihnen schon in die Jahre gekommen und waren schon halb taub. Ein erneutes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen. Warum musste ein Menschenleben so kurz sein. Schon fast völlig in seiner Musik und seinen Gedanken vertieft nahm er die Schritte hinter sich erst im letzten Augenblick wahr, als sich die Person schon direkt hinter ihm befand. Er verlangsamte den Fluss seiner Musik und wartete ab.

„Un peu tard pour jouer, tu ne trouves pas? En plus j'aurais cru que tu sois un peu plus épuisé après une nuit pareille. (Ein wenig spät um zu spielen, findest du nicht? Außerdem dachte ich du wärst ein wenig erschöpfter nach einer solchen Nacht.) "  
Die Schläfrigkeit war aus der Stimme des Blonden gewichen und Roderich konnte förmlich das sanfte Lächeln hinter sich spüren. Er wechselte erneut die Geschwindigkeit der Melodie und begann dem ganzen Stück einen dunklen Charakter zu verleihen.

„Pour la musique il n'est jamais trop trad. En plus la nuit n'est encore pas finie. Tu te trouves sur mon territoire et ici ce sont mes règles qui y'compte. (Für Musik ist es nie zu spät. Außerdem ist die Nacht noch nicht vorbei. Du befindest dich auf mein Territorium und da gelten meine Regeln.) " Einen leichten Anflug von Trotz konnte der Braunhaarige im Tonfall nicht verbergen.

„Une circonstance qui est très instable, mon ami. Un mot de mon côté et ton petit empire est rendu en miette… (Eine Tatsache welche sehr unstabil ist, mein Freund. Ein Wort von mir und dein kleines Kaisertum geht in Schutt und Asche.)"  
Roderich hämmerte auf die Tasten der tiefen Töne und entlockte seinem Instrument einen bedrohlichen Ton. Er hörte Francis leise auflachen.

„Mon dieu, tu t'énerve vite. Je plaisantais, mon vieux. Comment pourrais j' te faire du mal, après que tu t'es montré si docile. (Mein Gott, bist du schnell wütend. Ich scherzte nur, mein Lieber. Wie könnte ich dir böses tun, nachdem du dich so unterwürfig gezeigt hast.)" Roderich spürte wie eine Hand durch seine ungemachten Haare fuhr.  
„Dis la nation, à quelle mon propre frère m'a trahis… (Sagt die Nation, an welche mein eigener Bruder mich verraten hat.)" Zornig über sich selbst, noch nicht über diese Tatsache hinweg gekommen zu sein, spielte er noch düsterer und trauriger als vorher.  
„Ton cher frère bavarois n'a que su quelle étais le coté vainqueur dans cette querelle… (Dein werter bayrischer Bruder hat halt nur gewusst, welche die Gewinnerseite in diesem Krieg ist.)", antwortete Francis immer näher kommend.  
„Mais ça lui donne pas le droit de me vouloir empoigner par derrière… (Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht mich von hinten erdolchen zu wollen.)" Roderich ließ seine ganze Zorn und seine tiefe Verzweiflung in seine Musik fließen. Note für Note. Auf Francis schaffte er es immer weniger wütend zu sein. Die offene Unterstützung, welche sein Bruder und frühere Mentor dem Franzosen gegeben hatte, um die Pläne des kleinen Kaiser in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen, wurmte ihn mehr als die Tatsache, das der Franzose ihn vor kurzem wiedermal auf den Schlachtfeld besiegt hatte.  
„Mon cher Rodrigue, tu ne sais pas, combien de peine j'ai dû soupire, pour le fais que j'ai dû me mettre contre Gilbert. Les nombreuses fois qu'on s'est vu sur les champs de la bataille. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quelle point ça m'a déchiré mon cœur de affronter un de mes meilleurs amis personnelles. (Mein lieber Roderich, du weißt nicht wie oft es mein Herz zerrissen hat das ich mich gegen Gilbert stellen musste.)" Der Blonde hatte ihm die Arme von hinten über die Brust gelegt und hielt ihn so leicht an sich gedrückt. „Mais dans la guerre, il n'existe pas d'ami, que des rivales et des ennemis… (Aber im Krieg existieren Freunde nicht, es gibt nur Rivalen und Feinde…)" Er konnte den warmen Atem an seinem durchgefrorenen Ohr spüren, als sein politischer Rivale aufseufzte. „Dans ton point d'vue, je peux comprendre que tu en veux à ton frère. Mais rappelle-toi, toi aussi lui as causée plus qu'une fois des peines. (Aus deiner Sicht kann ich verstehen warum du deinen Bruder grollst. Aber erinnere dich du hast ihn auch schon öfter als einmal Kummer bereitet.) "

Roderich versteifte sich, woher und warum hatte sich der Franzose über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinen Bruder so genau informiert. Ja, er hatte Bayern mehr als einmal Kummer bereitet und mehr als einmal waren sie einander geraten, besonders in den letzten hundert Jahren. Das hatte aber den Frosch hinter ihm nicht zu interessieren.  
„Ah, oui. La seule chose qui lui a causé des maux de tête, étais le fait que j'ai grandis plus vite, qu'il s'est rendu compte. Il voulait nier que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. (Ach ja. Die einzige Sache, welche ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet hat, war das ich schneller groß geworden bin als er sich bewusst worden war. Er wollte es einfach verleugnen das ich ihn nicht mehr benötigte.) "  
Francis legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und begann ihn tröstend über die nackte Brust zu streichen.  
„On pourrait croire qu'on entends Amérique parler… En tout cas il a presque dit la même chose, après sa petite discussion avec Arthur. (Man könnte meinen Amerika sprechen zu hören… Auf jeden fall hat er beinnahe das selbe gesagt nach seiner kleinen Dikussion mit Arthur.) "  
Roderich lehnte sich gegen den blonden Franzosen hinter sich, ohne sein Kalvierspiel zu unterbrechen. Eine kleine Stimme im hintersten Kammerl in seinem Gehirn warnte ihn davor dieses Spiel weiter zu treiben, doch er ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Francis war so schön warm, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Erneut verfluchte er seine Aktion, ohne Kleidung ins Schneetreiben gegangen zu sein. Doch auch wenn er sich wirklich ausgekühlt anfühlen musste, wehrte sich der andere nicht gegen seine Nähe und verlor kein Wort über die Kälte, welche im Raum herrschte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Francis lauschte, mit verklärtem Blick der Musik und Roderich konnte sich denken an wen alles der Franzose dachte. Dann nahm der Musiker den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.  
„En plus tu n'as pas fait du plaisir à Theodore, en lui donnant Agnès. (Außerdem machst du Theodor keine Freude indem du ihm Anges gibst.)"  
Francis hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ah oui, pourtant il m'a demandé explisement de lui donner Triol… (Ach ja, dabei hat er mich ausdrücklich gebeten ihm Tirol zu geben.)"  
Roderich ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und wog jedes Wort einzeln ab bevor er antwortete.  
„Peut-être qu'il s'est encore pas rendu conte, mais Anges lui vas bourrer la vie…(Vieleicht ist er sich noch nicht bewusst, aber Anges wird ihm das Leben zu Hölle machen.)"  
Er spürte wie sich die Hände über seiner Brust zurückzogen, doch er sah von seinem Spiel nicht auf. Kurze Zeit später spürte er wie er sanft zu Seite geschoben wurde und der Blauäugige neben ihm Platz nahm. Ohne ihm in seiner Musik zu behindern, warf die französische Nation die Bettdecke über beide Leiber. Wie es sich Roderich denken hat können war auch der Franzose unter der Tuchern (Bettdecke) nackt gewesen. Was mache ich da?, fragte der Österreicher sich. Ich spiele mitten in einer Dezembernacht, 1805, Klavier, habe eine beschießen Woche hinter mir und unterhalte mich nackt mit meinen derzeitigen Feind, welcher ebenfalls nackt ist.  
„Et pourquoi ? D'après mes information vous trois êtes sœur et frères? (Warum eigentlich? Soweit meinen Informationen seit ihr drei Geschwister ?) "  
Ohne dass es dem Braunhaarigen aufgefallen war, war seine Musik weich und melancholisch geworden.  
„Peut-être… Mais Anges n'a jamais apiécer le lien familiales, sauf avec Adelheid. Elle est une fille qui adore obssesivement son indépendance et la meilleurs façon de s'arranger avec elle, est de la laisser tranquille… (Vieleicht… Aber Anges hat Familienbande nie wirklich sehr geschätzt, außer mit Adelheid. Sie ist ein Mädchen welches ihre Freiheit beinahe schon wie besessen liebt und die beste Art mit ihr umzugehen, ist sie in Ruhe zu lassen…) "  
„T'as toi-même fais tes expériences avec sa Tête de mule ? (Hast wohl selber deine eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihrem Sturschädel gemacht?)"  
„Mhmm. En tout cas, je sais comment on la doit traiter. (Auf jeden Fall weiß ich wie man mit ihr umzugehen hat.) "  
Wieder legte sich Stille über den Raum und Roderich merkte wie der Franzose neben ihm zu zittern begonnen hatte. Dafür war ihm nicht mehr so kalt. „Même si j'apprécie ta musique, et là je suis vachement franc, ne serait 'il pas le temps de retourner au lit? (Auch wenn ich deine Musik leibe, und da bin ich verdammt ehrlich, wäre es nicht an der Zeit ins Bett zurück zu gehen?)", fragte der selbsternannte Gast zögerlich.  
Roderich seufzte ungehalten. Der Bann, welcher sich vorhin mühsam aufgebaut hatte war gebrochen und wie ein Wasserfall sprudelten die Gefühle der letzten Tage auf ihn ein, was eine bedeutsame Wirkung auf seine Musik hatte. „Francis, ai un peu plus de respect. Si j'ai le besoin de jouer, alors laisse-moi. T'est chez moi, je te rappelle… (Francis hab ein wenig mehr Respekt. Wenn ich musizieren will dann lass mich. Du bist bei mir, erinnere ich dich…) "  
„M'Ouais, tu me l'a déjà dit une fois. (Ja, du hast es mir schon einmal gesagt) " unterbrach ihn der Angesprochene und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn. und strich, in Gedanken verloren, zärtlich über die bleichen Unterarme des Österreichers. „Antonio, m'a une fois expliqué que tu exprimes tes sentiments à travers la musique… D'après le morceau que tu joues, ton intérieur est tourmenté, n'est pas… (Antonio, hat mir einmal erzählt dass du deine Gefühle über die Musik ausdrückst… Nach dem Stück was du spielst muss du ziemlich durcheinander sein…)"  
Roderich antwortete nichts darauf. Der Franzose hatte sich ja schließlich selber die Antwort gegeben. Er spürte wie sich sein Sitznachbar versteifte.  
„Pourquoi Rodrigue? Ma précence te dérange tellement… (Warum Roderich ? Stört dich meine Anwesenheit so sehr?)"  
Die Unsicherheit und die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Franzosen, machten ihn wütend ohne das er genau wusste warum. Was dachte dieser Schneckenfresser von ihm, eine Nacht und die letzten Jahre Krieg und Feindschaft wären aus dem Weg geräumt?  
„Qu'est-ce que t' attend de moi, Francis. Nous sommes ennemis, et ça pas depuis hier. Depuis des siècles, nous avons essayé de nous entre tuer politiquement. Oui, il y avait aussi des époques dans l'histoire où nous nous sommes alliés, mais pour toi c'était une nécessité pour engueuler Angleterre. Même les mariages entre nos lignées de souverains n'ont pas détendu notre rivalité. (Was erwartest du von mir, Francis? Wir sind Feinde, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Seit Jahrhunderten, haben wir uns versucht gegenseitig politisch tot zu bekommen. Ja, es gab Epochen in der Geschichte wo wir alliiert waren, aber für dich war es nur ein Mittel zum Zweck um England zu verdreschen. Selbst die Hochzeiten zwischen unseren beiden Herrschaftshäusern konnten unsere Rivalität untereinander nicht entspannen.) "  
Wieder entstand ein Moment des Schweigen, welche dann vom Blonden unterbrochen wurde. Doch diesmal lag in seinem Tonfall eine eindeutige Spur von Selbstsicherheit.  
„Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression ce soir, que tu te dégoutais tellement de moi. (Wiederum hatte ich nicht das Gefühl das du mich so abstoßen fandst.)" Ein künstlerische Pause trat ein „Je crois même que ça t'as eu ton plaisir…(Ich glaube sogar das du deinen Spaß gehabt hast…)"  
Diesmal war es der Österreicher, der unsicher wurde. Er musste sich konzentrieren dass ihm kein Fehler in seinem Musikspiel unterlief und er am Ende mit verknoteten Fingern da stand.  
„C'est possible, mais tu sais si bien que moi que c'est que une illusion. Nous n'avons pas réagis comme ça à cause des sentiments, qu'on' éprouve l'en a l'autre, mais uniquement pour le plaisir. En plus nous étions tous les deux un peu soul. (Möglich, aber du weißt ebenso gut wie ich das es nicht mehr war eine Illusion. Wir beide haben nicht wegen der Gefühle so reagiert, welche wir für einander fühlen, sondern rein aus Lust. Außerdem waren wir beide ein wenig betrunken. )"  
Er konnte beinahe spüren wie der Franzose sein Hirn zum Denken antrieb, um aus dieser Situation diplomatisch unbeschadet heraus zu kommen.  
„Si les sentiments sont en dehors de jeux, Rodrigue, où est le problème de tenir pour une nuit cette illusion? (Wenn Gefühle so und so aus dem Spiel sind, Roderich, wo ist das Problem, diese Illusion für eine Nacht aufrecht zu erhalten) ? "  
Diesmal war es Roderich welcher zum Nachdenken begann. Der Frosch, hatte Recht, warum nicht das Spiel für eine Weile mitspielen und abwarten was nächsten Morgen auf sie zukam. Er musste endlich seinen verdammten Stolz herunterschlucken, wenn er die kommenden politischen Zeiten halbwegs unbeschadet überleben wollte. Wie hatte es sein jetziger Herrscher einmal passend ausgedrückt. Lieber opfere ich einen Teil als alles zu verlieren. Was war bitte sein Stolz wert, wenn er seine Bewegungsfreiheit verlor? Er werde lieber abwarten und seine Trumpfe sammeln, um sie für bessere Zeiten aufzuheben. Seine Stärke lag nun einmal darin, aus dem was man ihm ließ das Beste zu machen. So war es immer schon gewesen und würde sich wegen eines kleinen Zwergs, der meinte unbedingt nach den Sternen zu greifen nicht ändern. Napoleon und Francis würden eines Tages fallen, doch er wird seinen Weg weiter gehen. Mag er heute in die Knie gehen, doch dann nur um morgen wieder aufzustehen. Sanft ließ er die Musik abklingen. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Francis Überraschung auf dem Gesicht ausmachen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln streckte und dehnte er sich bevor er antwortete.  
„C'est vrai ça ne fait pas du mal de ce faire du plaisir temps à temps… (Stimmt, es tut manchmal gut, sich Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig Spaß zu gönnen…)"  
„Tu vois, alors qu'elle est ta réponse? Je te promets te faire un peu oublier la situation autour de nous… (Siehst du, also was ist deine Antwort. Ich verspreche dir die Situation um uns herum vergessen zu lassen…) "  
„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"  
„Ah, pourquoi t'a changé dans un moment pareille le langage. Je n'aime pas allemand, même si le tien est plus douce que celui de Gilbert. (Ah, warum hast du in einem solchen Moment die Sprache gewechselt. Ich mag die deutsche Sprache nicht, auch wenn die deinige weicher ist als die von Gilbert.)" Ein leises Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des österreichischen Kaiserreichs, als er sich das angewiderte Gesicht seines französischen Pendants vorstellte.  
„Tu ne te vas pas faire d'amis si tu ignores le langage natale des gens… (Du wirst dir keine Freunde machen, wenn du die Muttersprache der Leute ignorierst…)", meinte der Musizierende leicht spöttisch.  
Er konnte Francis neben sich auflachen hören. Sanft legte sich ein Arm über den Seinigen. Überrascht hob Roderich den Kopf und sah den Franzosen seit seinem Aufstehen zum ersten Mal richtig an. Nahm ihn so wie er ist wahr, ohne die Gefühle mit denen er vor ein paar Stunden ihm noch ins Bett gefolgt war.

Francis blickte ihn schelmisch an und zog ihn auf die Beine. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen anders geworden. Noch konnte Roderich nicht sagen was es war. Liebe war es eindeutig nicht, auch nicht Anerkennung, vielleicht Respekt vor einander…  
„Mon Cher, comme tu l'as déjà dit avant, la nuit n'est encore pas passé et même si je te trouve très croquant comme t'est assis là, nu en jouant du piano, mais tu ne voudrais pas continuer notre conversation à un endroit un peu plus chaleureux? (Mein Lieber, wie du es vorhin gesagt hast, die nacht ist noch nicht vorbei und auch wenn ich dich zum Anbeißen finde, wie du hier nackt Kalvier spielst, möchtest du nicht lieber unsere Unterhaltung an einem wärmeren Ort weiterführen ?)"  
Willig, folgte er dem Franzosen zurück ins Bett, welcher ihm mit dem beinahe erloscheren Kerzenleuchter voraus ging. Warum er das tat, fragte sich der Braunhaarige schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Ihm fielen nur die Worte seiner kärnternischen Schwester ein. –Weißt du Roderich, es wird Momente geben, wo du es dir nicht leisten kannst Stolz zu zeigen. Du musst ihn herunterschlucken müssen und ihn erst dann wieder zurückholen wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Solange du deinem Spiegelbild in die Augen sehen kannst, hast du ihn nicht verloren.- Seltsam das er nun an sie dachte. Francis hielt ihm die Decke hoch damit er runterkriechen konnte. Als hätte der Blonde seine Gedanken erraten sprach er ihn nochmal an, bevor er die letzte Flamme ausblies.  
„Tu sais, Rodrigue, les plus dangereux, sont pas ceux qui résiste, comme Anges ou Gilbert. Ce sont les gens comme toi, qui connaissent le moment quand ils doivent rangée leur fierté, pour attendre le jour le plus sûr pour entrer en action et aller gentiment en genoux pour ce temps. On pourrait alors dire qu'ils gardent leurs fiertés intérieures. (Weißt du Roderich, die gefährlichsten sind nicht diejenigen welche Weiderstand leisten, wie Agnes und Gilbert. Es die Leute, welche wie du sind, welche wissen wann der Moment gekommen ist ihren Stolz wegzuräumen, um auf den Augenblick zu warten, wo es für sie am sichersten ist in Aktion zu treten und bis dahin ganz brav in die Knie gehen. So zu sagen den inneren Stolz bewahren.) "

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Nach dem Napoleon erneut Kaiser Franz II 1805 im Krieg geschlagen hat, wurde im Dezember 1805 ein neuer Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt (der letzte datiert von 1801). Der Frieden von Preßburg traf das österreichische Kaisertum hart. Die beim letzten Frieden bekommen Ländereien wurden eingezogen und zusätzlich verlor Österreich weitere Territorien. Vor allem der Verlust von Tirol und Voderrösterreich (das frühere Vorarlberg) an Bayern, welche die Franzosen gegen Ö. unterstützt haben, war ein schwerer Schlag. Ein Trostzuckerl welches der französische Kaiser seinen Konkurrenten zusprach, war das Salzbugerland, welches seit seiner Auflösung als geistliches Fürstentum unter die Herrschaft der Franzosen gefallen war. (Nach vier Jahren jedoch musste aber auch Salzburg aus dem österreichischen Länderverband austreten.)


	11. K-Künstlername

Salute die Herrschaften,

Eigentlich hatte ich eher Skrupel diesen kurzen Os hier reinzustellen aber am Ende befand ich das er sehr wohl österreichische Geschichte anschneidet, wenn auch ein wenig indirekt. Nun ja, auch ist er eine Erklärung wie ich auf die Idee kam, Kugelmugel den Namen Friedensreich zu verpassen.

Für diejenigen, welche nicht wissen was sich in der wiener Kegelgasse (dritter Bezirk, weißenberger Grätzel) befindet, sollte einmal das Stichwort Hundertwasserhaus googeln.

Lg, Sternenschwester

Wien- 1986- Kegelgasse 36-38

„Dada..", brabbelte der kleine Wicht und grapschte mit seinen kleinen Stummelfingern nach dem Nichts.  
Roderich rückte sich das Kind, welches er in seinen Armen trug ein wenig zu Recht und sah zweifelnd zu dem Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von diesem architektonischen Versuchsprojet so halten soll.  
Gut, der Mann hatte sich in der Vergangenheit schon öfter als alternativer Künstler erwiesen, doch er nie gedacht, das sein Wien soweit gehen würde, ihm eine solches Unternehmen zu ermöglichen.  
Aber so war nun Mal seine Stadt.  
Wenn es um Kunst ging, war und blieb sie sehr experimentierfreudig.  
Ein Ergebnis dieser Liebe zu künstlerischen Verrücktheit, saß schließlich nun auf seinem Schoß und zeigte sich völlig begeistert von der neusten Spinnerei, welche seine Stadt genehmigt hatte.  
Er selber bezog gegenüber diesem Projekt, eine eher neutrale Haltung, abwartetent was die Zukuft brachte, während andere sich in den Tageszeitungen darüber die Mäuler zerrissen.  
Roderich wäre sogar enttäuscht gewesen, wenn dem nicht so wäre.  
Die Wiener mussten erst über die neusten künstlerischen Auswüchse in ihrer Stadt einmal gehörig sudern und es misstrauisch beäugeln. Dann später, beziehungsweise irgendwann in ferner Zukunft, zollten sie schlussendlich, dem Werk und seinem Künstler, den gehörigen Respekt.  
Manchmal taten sie es jedoch nie und schmäten die ganze Angelegenheit bis in die Ewigkeit.

Literaten, Pinselschwinger, Philosophen, Musizierer, Texteschmierer….  
Seine Hauptstadt hatte schon so viele von diesem Pack kommen und gehen sehen.  
Viele haben sich im Laufe der Jahrhundertee große Namen gemacht, dessen Wirken bis in die heutige Zeit reichte, doch noch mehr waren im Sumpf des Vergessens untergegangen.  
Ohne die Kunst, welche sie gefördert, wie auch verschämt hatte, wäre Wien halt nicht Wien, und Roderich wäre nicht das, was er heute ist.  
Es war eine innige Hass-Liebe, welche von vielen Künsteln geteilt wird oder geteilt worden war.  
Als Österreich hatte er selber beobachten können wie gotische Meister ihre Spuren zurückließen, hattte den Fall von Mozart miterlebt und den stürmischen Aufstieg des Bonners Wirbelwindes, dessen neunte Symphonie heute die Hymne von Europa war, hatte in den selben Kaffeehäusern verkehrt, wo so mancher Querdenker seine Gedanken literarisch zusammen gefasst hatte, und die Meister gehört, welche dem politschen System mit Ironie und Sarkasmus zu Leibe gerückt waren, hatte einst teilgenommen an den Aufführungen und Verhaftungen des Stückschreibers Nestroy, und war einst Zeuge gewesen wie eine Gruppe von Künstlern den Wiener Jugendstil ins Leben riefen…  
So oft hatten er und seine Stadt den Finger auf den Puls der verschiedensten Künste gelegt und bis heute war ihnen dieser Zauber erhalten geblieben.

Begeistert ließ der Kleine seine pummligen Händchen an einander klatschen.  
„Dada...", versuchte er es nochmal und zog an dem Halstuch des Erwachsenen. Roderich runzelte die Stirn, als er durch diese unschuldig wirkende Geste aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war.  
Der Österreicher hatte trotz seines hohen Alters nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Kleinkindern oder Säuglingen und bereute es nun, da er seit Kurzem diesen seltsamen Knirps am Hals hatte. Dieser besaß nicht einmal einen ordentlichen, menschlichen Namen, noch war er stubenrein.  
„Rodrod...dada."  
Wieder versuchte diese Viertelportion ihn auf das Gebäude vor ihnen aufmerksam zu machen.  
Zugeben, er selber, konnte die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen schlecht verleugnen, aber dennoch grenzte die Existenz dieser Wanze an der Lächerlichkeit.  
Gut, Monaco war auch nicht mehr als ein Fürstentum auf 2 Kilometer französische Küste. Dennoch konnte man ihre Vergangenheit niemals mit der dieses Wurmes vergleichen.  
Oder Bonifatius, der musste sich zwar nun auf kleinsten Raum, im Zentrums Rom beschränken, stellt aber bis heute ein Zentrum der Macht da.  
Doch einfach eine Kugel aufzustellen und diese als Republik zu deklarieren, mochte unter gewissen Kreisen vielleicht als eine Protestreaktion durchgehen, war aber noch lange kein Grund, das ein Repräsentant für diese Idee das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Das Kerlchen streckte sich und bemühte sich die vorwitzige Haarsträhne zu angeln, welche Roderichs braunen Haarschopf dominierte. Österreich seufzte und hielt sich das Kind in Augenhöhe.  
„Das ist Nein.", sagte er mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Stimme.  
Der Kleine legte sein Köpfchen schief und sah ihn zuckersüß aus seinen violetten Augen an. Abermals seufzte er, doch diesmal schlich sich hinterrücks ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Wenn du mir weiterhin diesen Blick zuwirfst, sterbe ich einmal an einem Zuckerschock."  
Daraufhin brabbelte der Kleine was Unverständliches vor sich hin, verdrehte sein Köpfchen nach hinten, soweit es nun mal ging und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wider auf das Haus vor ihnen.  
„Trotzdem brauchst du langsam einen menschlichen Namen…", führte der Braunhaarig sein einseitiges Gespräch weiter und folgte abermals dem Blick des Kindes.  
„Edwin?"  
Fragend sah er das Kind an und wiederholte den Namen nochmals. Das junge Wesen vor ihm, schenkte ihm zwar seine Anteilnahme wieder, betrachtete ihn dennoch kommentarlos.  
„Also nicht der Name des Verantwortlichen deiner Existenz..., auch gut. Hat mir als Vorname selber auch nie wirklich zugesagt."

Schweigend betrachtete die Republik Österreich das Haus vor ihnen und als er mit dem Blick die bunte Fassade, welche ihm so vertraute Elemente des Historismus beinhaltete, abfuhr, formte sich schon eine weitere Idee in seinen Geist.  
„Du bist ja ein kleiner Rabauke was Kunst angeht…"  
Auf dem runden Gesicht des Silberschopfs legte sich ein fragender Ausdruck.  
Wie wäre es dann mit Friedrich, so heißt nämlich der Mann, welche dieses Haus entworfen hat. Auch andere durchsetzungsvermögenden Männer haben diesen Namen getragen. Frie-dirch."  
Roderich versuchte Silbe für Silbe klar auszusprechen, dennoch verzogen sich die kleinen Lippen und auch der Blick des Kleinen verriet, das er auch diesem Vorschlag nicht mit Begeisterung hinnahm.  
Der Ältere unterdrückte mit Mühe und Not ein Aufseufzen.  
„Gut, ich gebe zu, ich selber verbinde nicht gerade viel Erfreuliches mit diesem Namen. Aber was sagst du dann zu seiner Variante von Friedrich?" Dabei wedelte der Braunhaarige Richtung Haus. „Frie-dens-reich?"  
Wieder wiederholte er ein paar Mal den Namen und diesmal begann das blase Kindergesicht zu strahlen.  
„So so, Friedensreich gefällt dir. Du bist wirklich ein wenig exzentrisch für dein Alter, Zwutschkerl."  
Roderich konnte schwer verleugnen, das dieses Lächeln nicht anstecken war und auch auf seine Lippen formte sich ein seliges Grinsen. Vielleicht waren er und der Knirps ja doch nicht so verschieden, schließlich waren sie beide Künstler im Geiste.  
„Gut, aber wehe du beschwerst dich dann bei mir, wenn du größer bist"  
Das Kind jedoch quickte ausgelassen.  
„Frie…eich, Frie… eich."  
„Na na, das werden wir noch ein wenig üben müssen…"  
Noch immer lächelnd zupfte Roderich ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche und wischte ein wenig Speichel um die weichen Mundwinkel des Kleinen weg.  
„Aber dafür hält dein Name eine Hoffnung aufrecht, an welche sich viele der Meister, welche du so bewunderst, verzweifelt geklammert haben."  
Sanft streich er eine vorlaute, silberne Haarsträhne hinter den winzigen Ohr und stand dann wortlos, mit dem Baby im Arm, auf.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dieses kunterbunte Haus von deinem Namensvetter, einmal von der Nähe ansehen?"  
Der frisch benannte Friedensreich frohlockte mit seinen typischen Kleinkinderlauten und zufrieden ging Roderich auf die eine Eingangstüre des Hundertwasserhauses zu. Künstler hatten manchmal verkehrte und absolut verrückte Ideen, doch mehr als einmal hatte Roderich an den eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, wie abhängig sie von diesen Menschen waren. Denn sie waren es, welche das Gespür für den Puls der Zeit besaßen und meist auch den Mut hatten diesen zu reflektieren.  
Friedensreich, ein Name mit Verantwortung, aber auch gefüllt mit Hoffnung.

-

Gut das Wien bis oben hin mit Kunst gefüllt ist, wird hoffentlich Keinen verwundern. Weshalb hier auch nicht näher darauf eingegangen wird. Was Kugelmuggel angeht, so zog die ganze Republik (besteht ja nur aus einer Kugel) 1982 in den Pater um, da am ursprünglichen Gebiet, wiederholt es Probleme bezüglich des Grundstückes gab. Während den Namen Friedensreich beziehe ich aus der dem Künstlernamen eines österreichischen Künstler, den ich von seinen Ideen sehr schätze: Friedrich Stowasser, besser bekannt als Friedensreich Regentag Dunkelbunt Hundertwasser.  
Sollte ich etwas näher erklären oder dazu fügen, dann schreibt es mir bitte (auch Kommis und sonstige konstruktive Kritik ist gerne gesehen).  
PS: Ein Zwutschkerl ist ein Baby, bzw. Kleinkind im Wienerischen


	12. L-Lösegeld

Salute,  
endlich habe ich diesen Os fertig bekommen, eigentlich war er einmal Teil von F-Fahne, aber dann habe ich ihn als eigenen OS geführt. Wenn man es so will ist es die Fortsetzung von F. Es handelt um die Fortsetzung des Konfliktes zwischen Richard Löwenherz und Leopold V, Herzog von Österreich und Steiermark (Ja, unsere liebe Steiermark war zu dieser Zeit noch immer ein eigenständiges Herzogtum, welches erst seit dem 8. Mai 1192 unter Herrschaft Leopold V fällt, jedoch nicht an den österreichischen Landen annektiert worden war). Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh diesen Os, endlich fertig gebracht zu haben, war bisher meine längste Baustelle. Nun ja wünsche euch viel Spaß dazu. Geschichtlicher Hintergrund, befindet sich am Ende der Story.  
PS: Ich suche noch immer eine Betaleserin

L- Lösegeld

Ende 1192-Wien –Am Hof

Der Schnee lag in Form einer dicken Decke über Wien. Roderich saß an seinem massiven Eichenholztisch, auf dem sich Verwaltungsbücher und die verschiedensten Pergamentrollen stapelten. Während er dem österreichischen Adligen zuhörte, welcher ihm seine Probleme mit ein paar randalierende Räuber schilderte, tippte er sich geistesabwesend mit der Feder geben die Lippen. Hedwig, seine jüngere Schwester stand hinter ihm und schenkte im Gegensatz zu Roderich den Edelmann vor ihnen, ihr volle Aufmerksamkeit. Plötzlich vernahm der Braunhaarige Poltern und Geschrei vor seinem Zimmer. Der Mann vor ihm hörte auf zu reden und Roderich ließ die Feder sinken. Bevor einer im Zimmer reagieren konnte stieß jemand die schwere Holztür auf.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie England in dem Raum hinein. Er stand mitten im Türrahmen, die Hände vor sich gefesselt und noch immer in das gleiche einfache Gewand gekleidet, wie sie ihn und seinen König aufgegriffen hatten.  
Als sich Roderich mit einem Blick vergewissert hatte, dass die Fesseln an den Handgelenken noch immer fest saßen und sich die Personifizierung des englischen Königreiches kein Schwert oder andere Waffe beschafft hatte, lehnte er sich wieder entspannt zurück in seinen Sessel.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, ohne Sinn für Höflichkeit, nicht zu warten bis ich Zeit für dich habe?", fragte er entspannt lächelnd.  
Polternd kamen die Wachen angerannt und nahmen Arthur grob wieder in ihre Mitte.  
„Verzeiht uns Herr, er ist uns entwischt als wir ihn aus seiner Zelle zu euch führen wollten"  
Roderich winkte ab. „Ihr könnt ihn reinführen und besorgt für unseren Gast einen Stuhl."  
Einer der Männer brachte den Engländer in den Raum, während der andere wieder den Gang entlang verschwand.  
Der Adlige von vorhin, stand noch immer abwartend im Raum. Roderich drehte seinen Kopf zu seiner Schwester um. „Styria, dürfte ich dich bitten, das du dich der Angelegenheit dieses Mannes annimmst und alles Nötige in die Wege leitest?"  
Hedwig nickte lächelnd, knickste kurz vor Arthur und winkte dem Edelmann ihr zu folgend. Als sie aus der Tür getreten war, drehte sich die Blondhaarige noch einmal kurz um. „Ich werde dir noch, eine Krug Wein raufschicken lassen, Bruder."  
Roderich seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Es ist schön, eine Schwester zu haben welche immer mitdenkt und einem in seiner Arbeit unterstützt, findest du nicht?" Er setze sich wieder auf. „Ach ja ich vergaß, du bist ja mit deinen Brüdern im Dauerkonflikt."  
England stand, neben der Wache und musste sich zusammenreißen seinen Mund zu halten. Die andere Wache betrat wieder den Raum und stellte einen Stuhl vor den großen Tisch. Etwas grober als nötig gewesen wäre, boxierten die Männer England auf den Stuhl.  
„Bei Gottes Gnade, nimmt ihm doch bitte die Fesseln ab.", verlangte Roderich, als er sah wie England bei seiner Gegenwehr, beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. „Aber Herr,…", begann einer der Männer, aber das Herzogtum brachte ihn mit einem Blick zu schweigen.  
„Ich weiß ganz genau was ich tue. Hinterfrage nicht meine Befehle.", raunte er bedrohlich und entließ beide mit einem Wink. „Ich werde mit diesem Jüngling schon alleine fertig. Und wenn ihr schon solch große Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen habt, dann haltet euch vor der Tür bereit."  
Als beide Wachen aus dem Raum gegangen waren, wandte sich Roderich seinen Gast zu.  
„Ich hoffe doch dass man dich und deinen Herrn mit dem Respekt behandelt, der euch beiden gebührt?", fragte er ihn über seinen Tisch hinweg.  
„Aber sicher doch. Wir schlafen auf feinstes Stroh, die Kammer ist immer gut ausgelüftet und an Frischluft können wir auch nicht klagen… Ach ja, das Essen hat noch nicht begonnen zu leben, obwohl meist schien es mir, hat dafür nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Der Hausherr ist zuvorkommen und großzügig. Außerdem können wir uns vor Männern nicht retten, welche darauf bestehen uns Tag und Nacht Gesellschaft zu leisten. „ Englands Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. „Das einzige was uns noch fehlt, wenn Durchlaucht so freundlich wäre, sind neue Gewänder."  
„Es freut mich dass es dir auf Dürnstein, so gut gefällt. Eine wundervolle Burg, nicht wahr? Nun was die Kuenringer betrifft, mein verstobener Herr Liutpold, Gott habe ihn selig, hatte ein wirklich gutes Gespür für Gefolgsmänner. Aber gut, ich habe dich nicht für ein Pläuschchen durch den Schneesturm aus Dürnstein hierher nach Wien holen lassen. Es schmerzt mich sehr, aber kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen."  
Roderich hatte, während er sprach, nicht aufgehört leise zu lächeln. Die Tür ging erneut auf, und eine junge Dienstmagd huschte herein, um einen Krug mit Wein und zwei Bechern auf den Tisch zu stellen. Der Österreicher schenkte sich großzügig ein, und belustigte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck des Engländers, welcher den Wein mit größtem Interesse musterte. Doch sein Stolz schien mächtiger zu sein als der Durst. Roderich befand sich dennoch in einer großmütigen Stimmung, weshalb er nach einigen Augenblicken, auch den zweiten Becher füllte. Dieser blieb jedoch auch ungerührt, bis das Herzogtum sich seinen Papieren, vor ihm wieder zuwandte. In einen Moment auf den nächsten war der Becher verschwunden, ohne das der Österreicher aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung beobachten hätte können. Er ging dennoch auf das Verschwinden des Weines nicht weiter ein.  
„Nun…" Österreich hatte sich wieder nach vorne gebeugt und durchwühlte das Papierchaos auf Tisch vor ihm. „Wo war das nun… Steuerliste aus Tulln, nein,…, Einladung auf Stift Melk,… ach zum Teufel, wo steckt das Ding nur,… na endlich!"  
Vorsichtig zog er ein Pergamentstück aus dem größten Stapeln vor ihm und bereitet es sorgsam vor sich auf.  
„Ich war so frei und habe den Kaiser über die Festnahme deines Königs informiert. Unnötig zu sagen das er hocherfreut war.", Roderich sah mit zufrieden Lächeln zu Arthur auf. „Wir beide sind also für den Dreikönigstag nach Regensburg eingeladen worden."  
Arthur hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten sich zusammen zu reißen, um ihm nicht an die Kehle zu springen.  
„Ich nehme dein Schweigen als positive Antwort auf, bezüglich deines Erscheinens natürlich."  
Nun hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, den er lieber nicht provozieren hätte sollen. England sprang auf, warf dabei den Stuhl um, auf den er gesessen hatte und versuchte den Braunhaarigen über den Tisch hinweg zu erwischen. Dieser hatte jedoch die Möglichkeit eines solchen Angriffs im Geiste durchgespielt und versuchte nun seinerseits auf die englische Attacke zu reagieren. Er wich den grabschenden Händen aus und zog seinen Dolch aus der Scheide, wobei er einige Schritte nach hinten machte, um noch mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen zu gewinnen.  
Durch den Aufschlag des Stuhles alarmiert, preschten die beiden Wachen in den Raum und rangen das englische Königreich zu Boden. Arthur wand sich unter ihrem Griff, trat, kratzte, biss und fluchte dabei aufs Heftigste in seiner Landessprache, doch sein Bemühen war vergeblich. Roderich trat wieder näher heran, als die Männer den Engländer auf die Beine stellten, wobei sie Bewegungsmöglichkeiten so gut es ging einschränkten.  
Als der Blonde, wieder halbwegs ansprechbar war, steckte das österreichische Herzogtum seine Waffe weg und sah Arthur auf gleicher Augenhöhe in die grünen Seelenspiegel.  
„Warum gerade du?", presste dieser unter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
„Ich sage nur ein Wort: Akkon.", antwortete ihn Roderich gelassen, jedoch ohne das vorige arrogante Grinsen.  
England brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Keiner würde wegen einer Fahne, die Exkommunikation riskieren. Ich wusste immer das dein Herr ein Trottel ist, nur war mir nicht bewusst wie dämlich er in Wahr…" Weiter kam er nicht, da ihm der Braunhaarige seine Faust in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Die Wachen ließen es zu und lockerten soweit ihren Einfluss auf Arthurs Körper, dass dieser stöhnend zu Boden gehen konnte. Roderich baute sich vor dem Engländer auf, bückte sich und griff nach dem Kragen seines Gefangenen.  
„Francis hatte Recht, als er sagte dass du ein Naivling bist. Ein richtiger Hans-guck- in- die-Luft-Wunderdussel." Er machte eine künstlerische Pause, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Glaubst du wirklich dass es mir nur um die Ehre ginge, welche du damals beschmutzt hast? Weißt du überhaupt den Preis, welcher eure Freiheit kosten wird? Nein, das glaube ich nicht."  
Die grünen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, die Erkenntnis war bitter.  
„Das… wagst … du nicht!", keuchte der Engländer.  
Roderich lächelte wieder arrogant.  
„Was soll ich nicht wagen? Lösegeld verlangen. Ich bitt dich, mein lieber Arthur…" Er ließ den Kragen seines Gegenübers los und wartete bis die Wachen diesen wieder auf die Beine gestellt hatten.  
„Wienerneustadts Mauern erbauen sich nicht von selber. Außerdem habe ich noch weitere Bauprojekte, welche über englische Förderungen nicht abgeneigt wären."  
„Das …das lässt euch der Papst nie durchgehen."  
Arthur hatte sich soweit wieder vom Schlag erholt.  
„Das lasse ruhig meine Sorge sein. Konflikte mit dem Papst sind hier in den deutschen Landen keine Seltenheit. Doch bisher hat mein politisches Geschick immer den Wind in eine für mich günstige Richtung gedreht. Außerdem wurde, wie du mich ja schon wieder netterweise daran erinnert hast mein Herr, damals in Akkon tödlich beleidigt. Eine Tatsache übrigens, welche uns nur in unserem Plan bestärkt hat."  
Roderich zickte Arthur in die Wange.  
„Ist das nicht der Stoff aus dem man Sagen schreibt? Wer weiß? Vielleicht singen in ein paar hundert Jahren, die Barden über die Gefangennahme Richard Löwenherz in Erdberg und die Tilgung der Schmach, welche er über die österreichischen Hoheitszeichen gebracht hat. Denn, aus den Standpunkt der Ehre gesehen, stehe ich im Recht auf Vergeltung, Blondi."  
„Roderich, du…"  
„Aber gut, ich glaube habe dir den Verlauf der nächsten Wochen genau genug erahnen lassen. Wenn alles Regensburg nach Plan läuft, wirst du dann zu deinen Landsleuten, in dein verregnetes Loch zurückkehren und berichten was geschehen ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Bruder deines Herren, seinen Bruder schon schmerzlich vermissen wird. Soweit ich weiß, habt ihr ja beide, das gleiche gute Verhältnis zu euren Brüdern. "  
England begann wieder das Herzogtum mit jeglichen englischen Flüchen zu belegen, welcher dieser gelassen hinnahm. Er gab den Wachen einen Wink. „Bringt ihn in das Loch zurück, wo er ihn gefunden habt. Außerdem verlange ich dass man ihm neue Kleider zukommen lässt. So kann weder er, noch sein König vor den Kaiser treten. Und passt gefällig diesmal auf, das er euch nicht entwischt!"

Nach einer Weile, als Arthurs Geschrei in den Gängen nicht mehr zu hören war, betrat Hedwig wieder den Arbeitsraum ihres Bruders. Dieser stand beim kleinen Fenster und hatte die Schweinehaut zurückgeschlagen, um einem Blick nach draußen zu haben. Schweigend beobachtete er das Schneeflockentreiben. Das junge blonde Mädchen stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Und?"  
„Wir werden morgen aufbrechen. Im Winter zu reisen ist keine angenehme Angelegenheit und ich möchte das Heilig-römische Reich nicht warten lassen."  
„Du wirst mich hier zurücklassen, oder?", fragte sie nach mit zögerliche Mine.  
„Ich möchte dir nicht die Anstrengungen der Reise antuen, nicht… warte mal lass mich aussprechen.", warf er ein als er die geballte Faust seiner Schwester sah. „Nicht, das ich dir nicht zutrauen würde, den Strapazen gewachsen zu sein."  
Die Körperhaltung des Mädchens entspannte sich, woraufhin ihr Bruder weitersprach. „Außerdem kann ich mit guten Gewissen verreisen, wenn ich weiß dass jemand, in den ich mein vollstes Vertrauen setzen kann, die Tätigkeiten hier überwacht."  
Ein starker Wind trieb die Flocken Richtung Osten.  
„Und Arthur?"  
„Wenn die Verhandlungen zu unseren Gunsten laufen, dann wird dieser nach England zurückkehren und Sir John über die Gefangennahme seines Bruders in Kenntnissetzen. Wie die Sache, dann weitergeht hängt ganz allein von ihm ab."  
Ein paar Augenblicke sagten beide kein Wort. Unten am Hof versuchte ein Stalljunge so schnell wie möglich das Gesindehaus zu erreichen. Hedwig griff nach der Schweinehaut und hackte sie wieder über das Fenster ein. Danach legte sie ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Bruders.  
„Wir hatten einen langen Tag heute, Bruder. Und morgen liegt eine anstrengende Reise noch vor dir. Komm, gehen wir schlafen."  
Roderich ließ sich nur allzu gerne von der Bondhaarigen mitziehen.  
Er löschte noch das Licht und folgte Hedwig aus dem Raum.  
Morgen würde er wieder unterwegs sein und auch wenn Arthur in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht die beste Reisebegleitung war, so breitete sich ein Prickeln in seinem Bauch aus. Er hatte so viel zu verlieren, doch noch mehr zu gewinnen.

Gut wie schon in F-Fahne sich heraus kristallisiert hatte Leopold V nach ein paar hässlichen Konflikten mit Richard Löwenherz 1191 den Kreuzzug verlassen und war nachhause gefahren. Ob nun Richard Löwenherz, den Herzog wirklich so tödlich beleidigt hat, oder/und ihn um seinen gerechten Anteil an Kriegsbeute gebracht hat, ist nirgends so genau überliefert. Fakt ist, das der englische König, beim österreichischen Herzog nicht sehr beliebt war. Als nun Richard Löwenherz seine Heimreise 1192 antrat, schlug er am der Adria, den Landweg nach Norden ein, genau durch die österreichischen Lande seines Rivalen und Feindes. Die Gründe welche die Historiker für diesen sehr gewagten (bis dämlichen Schritt) anführen, sind vielfältig und verschieden. Bewiesen ist, das Richard Löwenherz und ein paar seiner Gefolgsleute in Erdberg (damals ein Kaff vor Wien, heute Teil des 3 Bezirkes) aufgegriffen wurde. Leopold V war sehr erfreut, über die Festsetzung des Engländers, welchen er mit dessen Leuten in die Hände der sehr treuen Kuenringer übergab. Diese hielten nun Richard auf Dürnstein, für eine Weile fest, bis dann nach einen langen Hin und Her zwischen England, den römisch-deutschen Kaiser (welcher ebenfalls kein großer Fan des englischen König war, er hatte allen Grund dazu) und den Papst (dieser konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Richard Löwenherz, nachdem er unter politischen Machtdruck endlich auf den von ihm versprochenen Kreuzzug gegangen war, nun Gefangener eines anderen Kreuzzugteilnehmers ist) der König ausbezahlt wurde. Für einen hochgestellten Adligen war es keine Seltenheit für dessen Freilassung tüchtig zu blechen. Die einzelne Details dieser Tragi-Komödie können sehr amüsant sein und sind bis heute in Österreich sagenumwittert (wenn ihr Interesse habt, es gibt mehre Sagen und Legenden, welche sich mit der Festsetzung und Gefangenhaltung von Richard Löwenherz auseinander setzen, z. B.: die Legende des Barden Blondi). Das Endergebnis sah folgender maßen aus:

-Richard Löwenherz wurde unter einer immensen Summe ausgezahlt. Sein armer Bruder John musste nun weiteres Geld auftreiben, nachdem er es geschafft hat, nach England's finanziellen Aderlass für die Kreuzzüge, die Wirtschaft wieder auf zu bauen.

-Leopold Vteilte sein neugewonnenes Geld mit dem deutsch-römischen Kaiser und investierte es sofort in mehreren „Großbaustellen" in seinen Ländern.

-Der Papst exkommuniziert Leopold V, da er es gewagt hat, sich über die Immunität von Kreuzfahrern auf den Weg in die Heimat, hinwegzusetzen. In Österreich und in der Steiermark wird dieses jedoch bis zum Tod des Herzoges großzügig ignoriert, wobei der sterbende Herzog am Totenbett noch schnell alles bereut und dann mit dem Segen des Papstes als vollwertiger Christ sterben durfte.

-Kaiser Heinrich VI konnte einen politischen Schlag gegen Richard Löwenherz ausführen und sackte einen Teil des Lösegeldes ein.

Ich hoffe es hat soweit gefallen. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich ganz herzlichst bedanken für alle Kommis, welche ich erhalten habe. Es hat mich irrsinnig gefreut, dass ich ein wenig Feedback bekommen habe und werde auch in Zukunft versuchen mein Bestes zu geben.  
Auch ein großes Dankeschön möchte ich für die Favo's Einträge aussprechen. Danke, Leute.  
Lg, Sternenschwester


	13. M-Meuchelmord

Salute,  
Diesmal ist es ein Drabbel, bei dem ich den Begriff in die frühe Babenbergerzeit angesiedelt habe, nämlich 994. Das physische Alter von Roderich beträgt ungefähr 4-5 Jahre, das von Bayern vielleicht 10-12.

„War ihm doch an Klugheit und stets vornehmer Haltung keiner gleich"  
Zitat von Thietmar über Leopold I ( Babenberger)  
08.07.994-Würzburg

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge als der Pfeil sein Ziel traf.  
Das erste was Roderich spürte war wie Blut seine Wange benetze.  
Die Ritter, welche gerade zum Lanzengang grüßen wollten, hielten inne.  
Doch alles was die kleine Markgrafschaft sah, war wie der drahtige Körper seines Herren, mit einem Pfeil in der Brust in Zeitlupe nachhinten kippte und wie sich eine große Blutlache auf dem Boden der Tribüne ausbreitete.  
Der Bischof, welcher ihnen zur Aussöhnung dieses Fest ausgerichtet hatte, bellte in Panik seinen Wachen Befehle zu. Der Neffe seines Herren war über den Sterbenden gebeugt und verlangte nach einem Heilkundigen. Die Menge vor ihnen wurde unruhig.  
All diese Stimmen jedoch blendete das junge Ostarrichi aus. In seinen Ohren klang noch der leise Ausruf der Verwunderung nach, welcher die Lippen des Babenbergers verlassen hatte.  
Er konnte einfach nicht den Blick von dem Mann wenden, welcher nun seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten seine Geschicke leitete. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er sich über die Wange und schaute ungläubig das Blut an, welches auf den Fingerspitzen klebte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal als Bayern ihn plötzlich auf dem Arm nahm und ihn davon trug. Später in der Kemenate, welche als Unterkunft ihnen zugewiesen wurde, versuchte das ältere Herzogtum, die junge Markgrafschaft zu trösten, während dem Jüngeren, still Tränen über die blutverschmierten Wangen liefen. Doch es half nichts. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter Noricum, dass Roderich seinen Tränen vollen Lauf ließ.

Anmerkung:

Für die Leute welche in ihrer Schule nicht mit der Österreichischen Geschichte malträtiert worden sind:  
Die Babenberger wurden ab 976 mit der Markgrafschaft Ostarichi (welche in seiner größten Ausdehnung große Teile Nieder- und Oberö. ausmachte) belehnt. Davor haben die Markgrafen oft gewechselt (und manche haben auch kein gutes Ende gefunden). Nun gut, der Babenberger welcher als erster mit der Markgrafschaft belehnt wurde war Liutpold, welcher später als Leopold I, der Erlauchte in die Schulbücher eingehen wird. Doch dieser konnte sich nur 20 Jahre über seine Aufgabe und Titel freuen. 994 trifft ihn ein Pfeil, welcher eigentlich für seinen Neffen bestimmt war. Dieser war zwei Jahre zuvor mit einem anderen Ritter, welche dem Gefolge des Bischofes von Würzbug angehörte, aneinander geraten und es ist zu einer politischen ziemlich hässlichen (und prekären) Situation gekommen. Die Sache wurde zwar diplomatisch geschlichtet, aber die Ehre und der Stolz des anderen Ritters hatten darunter sehr gelitten, so dass einer seiner Freunde später die Möglichkeit zu Rache nutzte. Mit Ergebnis das er den falschen Mann traf. Ironischer weise geschah das Attentat, auf einem Ritterturnier, welches zu Versöhnung zwischen den Neffen des Babenbergers und dem Bischof von Würzburg ausgerichtet wurde.

Norikum war am Anfang in Vorchristlicher Zeit (2Jh. V. Chr.) ein keltisches Königreich, und wurde danach friedlich ins römische Reich integriert. Das Königreich und die spätere Provinz Norikum hatten ungefähr die Ausmaße vom heutigen Österreich, ohne Vorarlberg und Tirol. (Doch zu diesem Thema habe ich vor noch was zu schreiben.)

Ostarrichi: der erste nachgewiesene „Name" (996 in einer Schenkung) Österreichs in der Volkssprache


	14. N-Neutralität

salute,

Zum geschichtlicher Kontext nurso viel: der 26.10 war ab 1955 eigentlich er Gedenktag der Flagge und ist er in den 60 Jahren zum Feiertag avanciert. Deshalb denkt hier Roderich eher weniger das er Geburtstag feiert sondert mehr das erstens ab den 26.10.1955 die Neutralität beschlossen wurde und zweitens das die letzten alliierten Soldaten abgezogen wurden.

lg, Sternenschwester

N-Neutralität

26.10.1955-Wien

Roderich stand am Fenster und sah auf den Platz. Die Leute welche sich unten tummelten, waren sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, was der heutige Tag für seine Zukunft bedeuten sollte. Wie sehr hatten sie sich diesen Tag herbeigesehnt, er und seine Schwestern. Seit heute Morgen konnte er die Erleichterungen seiner sechs Schwestern fühlen. Sie erfüllte ihn und mischte sich zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Die aufbrausende Anges, Tirol, die selbstbewusste Salvatria, Salzburg, die sanfte Adelheid, Vorarlberg,die fröhliche Hedwig, Steiermark, die junge Franziska, Burgenland, und natürlich die ältere Katharina, Kärnten. Er ließ seine Gedanken zu jeder seiner Schwestern wandern und verlor sich für eine Weile in der Vergangenheit. Mit jeder von ihnen verband ihn ein festes Band. Die Türe ging auf und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt betrat das Zimmer. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten wie Katharina sich ihm von hinten näherte. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte das Zimmer vollkommen schweigsam und still betreten, und doch spürte er ihre innere Aufregung. Eine Weile ließ er diese Stille unangetastet, doch er wollte die Worte, nach denen er sich so sehr sehnte endlich hören. Nach denen sie sich alle sieben so sehr sehnten.

„Und?", fragte er mit einem beiläufigen Ton, ohne den Blick vom nächtlichen Wien zu nehmen. Er hätte erwartet das ihn seine ältere Schwester in den Arm nahm, und er hätte sie auch gewähren lassen, auch wenn er fand das er für so was schon längst zu alt war. Doch heute war ein Tag, wo er sich in einer dieser Stimmungen fühlte, etwas für ihn untypisches zuzulassen. Doch die Braunhaarige blieb hinter ihm stehen und legte nur sanft ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken. Er spürte einen leichten Druck auf seinen Schulterblättern als sie ihren Kopf sanft anlehnte. Ihre leicht gelockten Haare kitzelten ihn im Nacken. Wieder verging eine Weile in Schweigen bis sie das Wort ergriff.

„Arthur hat mir heute die letzte Kaserne übergeben." Roderich spürte, wie er ungewohnt aufseufzte. Er war endlich frei. Sie alle hatten ihre Truppen endlich abgezogen. Alfred, Francis, Ivan, und nun auch Arthur. Sie waren nun alle gegangen. Nun waren nur noch er und seine Schwestern übrig. Er meinte sogar sich, nun da die Worte ausgesprochen waren, leichter zu fühlen.

„Ich gratuliere Brüderchen. Du hast ab heute nicht nur deine vollkommene Unabhängigkeit wieder, sondern ab heute hast du die gleiche Neutralität erlangt, wie Vash…" Leibevoll strich sie ihm die Schultern nach.

Ja, dachte er still zu sich. Jetzt waren alle weg und er hatte ab den heutigen Tag Neutralität geschworen. Vielleicht gar nicht schlecht als Anfang für eine neue Zukunft…

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	15. S-Slazkrieg

Salute,

Ist halt wieder mal eine spontane Idee gewesen, auch wenn ich an der Grundidee lange geknabbert habe, nun denn… Ach ja, für Leute welche vom früheren Salzhandel, welcher in den Alpen ab getätigt wurde, überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, würde ich empfehlen zuerst sich den historischen Kontext durchzulesen (ausnahmsweise am Anfang und am Ende)… Wenn auch nicht wirklich relevant, so hier das physische Aussehen:

Roderich-16-17

Salvatria-15-16

Theodor-18-19

So im Vorinein, die oben beschriebene Situation kann man eigentlich streng genommen an zwei Stellen der Geschichte platzieren, einmal im Hochmittelalter und einmal in der Neuzeit, mitten im Barock. Ich habe mich fürs Ende des 13 Jahrhunderts entschieden. Da sah die Situation folgendermaßen aus:  
In Ö.: Die Habsburger haben sich halbwegs in den Österreichischen Landen etabliert, wenn sie auch noch immer mit fehlenden Sympathie Schwierigkeiten hatten. Der amtierende Regent ist Albrecht I, Sohn des Rudolf I (siehe H-Hochzeit), an der vor allem (wenn wunderst) mit den Wienern Probleme hatte. Nachdem er auch über die steirischen Länder verfügte, war auch Gosau (von dem wird später die Rede sein) in seinem Besitzt.  
In Salzburg: Salzburg war seit ungefähr Mitte des 13 Jahrhundert, politisch unabhängig von Bayern und hatte sich geschickt eine fast unantastbare Vormachtstellung im Salzhandel an sich gerafft (das sogar teilweise ziemlich brutal) und verteidigte diese verbissen. Hauptsaline war Hallein mit dem Dürrnberg als Abbaugebiet. In Bayern: Der Streit im 12. Und 13 Jahrhundert um dem sehr profitablen Salzhandel aus den Alpen, mit Salzburg, ging zu Ungunsten der Bayernherzöge aus und bewirkte das diese an den Rand des Monopols getrieben wurden.  
Ach bevor ich es vergesse: -(...)- = Gedanken

S-Salzkrieg  
Irgendwann Anfang der 90° Jahre des 13 Jahrhunderts- Salzburg

Salvatira lehnte sich leicht vor und beobachtete mit einem falschen Lächeln ihre zwei Verhandlungspartner. Anmutig legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Handrücken ihrer aufgestützten Arme und machte auf die restlichen Anwesenden noch mehr den Eindruck, eines Raubtieres, welches sich seiner Überlegenheit bewusst war und noch ein bisschen mit ihrer Beute spielte, bevor es ernst machte, um sie alle zu verschlingen.  
Roderich saß an ihrer rechten Seite und sah sie mit dem ihm so typischen undurchschaubaren Blick an. Ein wenig verärgerte sie seine Anwesenheit schon. Was aber vor allem daran lag, dass er davon offenbar überzeugt war, mit seiner jetzigen Position im Geschäft, es mit ihr oder Theodor aufnehmen zu können. Sie wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, konnte es nicht zugeben, aber eben dies beunruhigte sie leicht.  
Ihr Blick glitt rüber zu ihren anderen Bruder, welcher an ihrer linken Seite Platz eingenommen hatte. Mit misstrauischem Blick fixierte er sie und versuchte aber gleichzeitig seinen jüngeren Bruder im Auge zu behalten. Auf sie machte der Bayern immer mehr den Eindruck eines zurückgetriebenen Tieres. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Das Spiel was hier seinen Anfang nahm, gefiel ihr immer mehr. Das Spielfeld war ausgewählt worden, die Spielfiguren hatten Aufstellung genommen und warteten auf ihre Befehle. Abermals ließ sie den Blick über ihre zwei Konkurrenten schweifen. Der eine war ein alter Spieler und kannte ebenso gut wie sie die Regeln. Doch er war schwach geworden und eben diese Schwäche werde sie ausnutzen, um ihn bald endgültig aus dem Spiel zu werfen. Der andere mochte vielleicht im Geschäft ein Neuling sein, doch befand er sich in einem ausgeruhten Stadium, mit genügen Ressourcen und einem entschlossenen Regenten, selbst wenn der Braunhaarige seine fehlende Sympathie für ihn nicht ordentlich verstecken konnte. Ihn in die Defensive zu drängen, würde eine Herausforderung werden, auch wenn sie in keinster Weise, daran zweifelte dass sie es schaffen könnte ihn in diesem Konflikt zu bezwingen. Sie hatte es schon ein paar Male in ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte geschafft, seiner Position unbedeutend zu machen und ihn an den Rande des Spieles zu manövrieren. Seine Initiativen von Anfang an unterbunden und ihn gezwungen seine Pläne bei kleinster Flamme, vor sich hin köcheln zu lassen, ohne das er ihr das Wasser reichen konnte. Sie hatte ihm gerade so viel Freiraum zu gelassen, das er nicht völlig am Abgrund stand, aber seine Entwicklung in dieser Materie trotz allem hemmte. Nein, sie war keine Kriegsherrin im klassischen Sinne, aber sie wusste sehr voll ihre Interessen erfolgreich zu verteidigen und wenn es sein musste gnadenlos ihren Willen durchzusetzen.  
Mehre Szenarios begannen sich im Geiste der Salzburgerin abzuspielen. Was würde eher geschehen? Würde sie sich mit ihrem österreichischen Bruder verbünden, um den alten Löwen den Todesstoß zu geben? Oder trete sie einem Pakt mit Bayern ein, um sich der neuen und noch nicht einschätzbaren Konkurrenz so schnell wie möglich zu entledigen? Oder, dritte Möglichkeit, versuchten ihre Brüder nun gemeinsam sie aus ihrer Führungsposition zu drängen und ihr Monopol zu zerschlagen?  
Wir halten uns gegenseitig die Messer an die Kehlen und lächeln uns dabei so heuchlerisch an, dass es schon vor Falschheit zum Himmel schreit, dachte sie amüsiert zu sich. Sie war nie auf einen Schlachtfeld gewesen und dankte Gott dafür, diese Gräueln nicht hautnah miterleben zu müssen. Doch wenn es um Politik und ihren geliebten Rohstoff ging, konnte sie ebenso eiskalt, wie grausam reagieren, dass es ihren Gegnern die Haare aufstellte. Nein, sie zu unterschätzen konnte gefährlich sein und eben dieser Gefahr waren sich die anderen zwei wohl bewusst.  
Der Sessel krachzte als sich Theodor angespannt zurück ließ. Mit gekreuzten Armen sah er sie weiterhin an, doch diesmal konnte sie Bedauern und Trauer in seinem Blick erkennen. Seine Gedankengänge konnte sie nebulös erraten. Sie sah sich selber, wie sie als kleines Kind an seinem Tunikerzipfel hing und ängstlich vor der Außenwelt sich hinter ihm versteckte. Was Haariges schlich um ihre Beine. Kurzerhand beugte sie sich herunter und hob einen schwarzen Kater auf ihren Schoss, welcher sich sofort an ihre Brust schmiegte. Unter seinen Schnurren verlor ihr Lächeln an Falschheit und bekam langsam einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Für eine Weile verlor sich ihr Blick ins Nichts und sie fühlte eine unangenehme Leere in sich ausbreiten. Nein, sie war nicht mehr das süße kleine Geschöpf an dem sich Bayern damals erfreut hatte. Sie war nun eine erwachsene Dame, in der Lage jedem ihre Krallen zu zeigen, welcher dumm genug war sie in ihrem Spielterrain herauszufordern.  
Roderich räusperte sich hörbar und sie konnte förmlich spüren wie er sich mehr und mehr hinter seiner mentalen Mauer verkroch.

„Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen lassen, liebster Bruder?", säuselte sie betont freundlich. „Ich hätte einen vorzüglichen Wein im Keller. Beste Qualität aus Italien."

Roderich winkte ab und richtete sich auf.

„Wir sollten endlich zu einem Schluss kommen…", versuchte er die Verhandlungen wieder zu beleben. Sie lachte schweigend innerlich auf.

-Zu einem Ende kommen, liebster Bruder? Ich bitte dich, der Krieg um das weiße Gold fängt gerade erst an….-  
-

Nun den der OS spielt sich irgendwann am Ende des ersten Jahrzehntes des 13 Jahrhundert ab, wo Albrecht I von Österreich, auf die Idee gekommen ist in Gosau die Salzpfannen in Gang zu schmeißen und somit im streischen Salzkammergut (diesen Begriff gab es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht) Salz zu gewinnen. Man darf nicht vergessen, das Salz zu dieser Zeit eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielte und somit sehr, sehr kostbar war. Es bestimmte, schließlich die ganze mittelalterliche Küche, da es ohne Kühlschrank, es nur durch Einlegen und Salzen möglich war Lebensmittel länger zu lagern. Außerdem gab Salz den faden Gerichten der Zeit, wenigstens ein bisschen Geschmack. Nun gibt es in Hallein (Salzburg), Hallstatt (oberösterreischisches Salzkammergut), Altaussee (in der Nähe von Gosau) große Salzvorkommen, welche schon seit der Antike abgebaut wurden (Im Falle Hallstatt sogar seit 8000 Jahren). Die Intention Albrechts ins Salzgeschäft einzusteigen, missfiel dem salzburgerischen Bischof sehr. Sie hatten es nämlich im letzten Jahrhundert geschafft, Bayern nicht nur aus seiner Führungsposition im Salzhandel zu drängen, sondern auch einen sehr schwerwiegenden Schlag gegen dessen Produktionsstätte ausgeführt (mit andern Worten sie haben damals Reichenhall (stand damals unter bayrischen Einfluss) einfach abgefackelt) und nebenbei sich viele andere Solenquellen rechtlich gesichert. Somit versuchte es, um seinen Stand erhalten zu können, Österreich gleich von Anfang an ruhig zu stellen. Was aber zu einer sehr angespannten Situation führte. Der Neuteinsteiger Österreich, das im Salzhandel geschwächte Bayern, das durch Salz reich gewordene Salzburg, standen sich mehr oder weniger misstrauisch gegenüber und warteten ab, ob ein Konflikt zwischen zweien oder gleich allen dreien ausbrechen würde.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt damit was anfangen können. lg, Sternenschwester PS: Ach ja, Mitteilungen meinerseits für diese Sammlung, poste ich in das erste Kapi, welches als Einführung dient.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	16. U-Ultimatum

Salute,  
nun gut diesmal ist es wieder ein regulärer Os geworden. Ultimatum ist einer meiner persönlichen Lieblinge, da ich schon lange daran gearbeitet habe und die erste Türkenbelagerung Wien zu einen meiner absoluten favorisierten Ausschnitte in der österreichischen Geschichte zählt. Ich hoffe die Mühe war es wert. Diesmal wird es auch ein leichtes RoderichxAntonio geben, wenn auch nicht sehr präsent. Ich selber muss sagen das Parring irgendwas an sich hat, zudem es historisch auch irgendwie einen Bezug hat. Leider gibt es zu dem Thema kaum was (, die einzigen FF die ich dazu kenne sind auf französisch). Nun ja genug geschwaffelt.  
Eines noch und das gilt auch für kommende Postings. Da ich für mache meiner Texte (wie diesen hier z.B.) noch immer einen Korrekturleser/in suche und sich meine starke Rechtschreibschwäche (Legastheniebedingt) in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich gebessert hat, würde ich euch bitten mir Fehler, oder fehlerhafte stellen, welche euch auffallen, mir mittzuteilen damit ich sie ausbessern kann. Rechtschreibprogramme sind nun mal nicht allmächtig.  
Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit,^^  
Lg, Sternenschwester

PS: Abschnitte wo ein + davor ist sind Flashbacks

U-Ultimatum

Wien- Anfang Oktober 1529- Steffansdom

Missmutig biss Roderich in das harte Stück Brot. Er hielt nun seit Stunden hier oben am Südtrum vom Steffansdom Wacht und war durch die feucht-kühle Luft bis in Mark durchgefroren. Beißend und kauend überlegte er sich, was nun Sadiq im Heer der Türken wohl machte. Bei der Besprechung einer erneuten Offensive teilhaben oder wie er beim Abendessen? Auf jeden Fall hatte der Osmane einen abwechslungsreicheren Speiseplan als er. Die Türken wütenden nun schon seit Wochen in der Umgebung von Wien und hatten weit über seine Grenzen ihren Schrecken verbreitet. Mit einem Griff neben sich, setzte er sich den Krug gewässerten Wein an die Lippen, um das karge Mal runterzuschlucken. Sorgenvoll ließ er seinen Blick über seine Stadt schweifen.  
Unter ihm brachen die Landsknechte, welche ihm sein Herr geschickt hatte, bevor sich dieser mit seiner Familie nach Innsbruck geflüchtet hatte, die Straßen auf. Zwar hatte das türkische Heer seine mauernbrachenden Kanonen auf den Weg nach Westen, wegen der schlechten Wetter Lage zurück lassen müssen, doch die Kugeln der kleinen Geschütze prallten vom Pflaster in der Stadt ab und richteten nicht weniger Schaden an. Wenn jedoch die Pflastersteine entfernt wurden, so versanken die Kugeln einfach nur im Schlamm.  
Überhaupt versank alles in näherer Umgebung im Schlamm. Selbst diese verdammten Türken, dachte Roderich schadenfroh für sich. Ein solch kaltes und schlechtes Wetter hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt und dabei stand der Winter erst vor der Tür. Doch wenn es für die Einheimischen ein grausliches Wetter war, wie mussten dann die Witterung den Türken zusetzen, welche aus wärmeren und vor allem trockeneren Regionen kamen?  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Vor den Mauern der Stadt hatten die Türken ihrer Seits begonnen Schächte zu graben. Lange hatten der Österreicher und seine Landsleute gerätselt weshalb ihre Feinde diesen Aufwand betrieben. Erst durch einen Informanten und dessen nicht sehr zimperlichen Befragung, hatten sie erfahren dass die Türken vorhatten die meterdicke Verteidigungsanlage der Stadt zu untergraben, um dann unter ihr eine Sprengladung hochgehen zu lassen. Seitdem hielten an mehreren Abschnitten der Mauer Männer mit Wasserkörgen Wache, um diese „Maulwürfe" ausfindig zu machen.  
Seufzend stellte das Erzherzogtum den Krug wieder ab, um sich den letzten Bissen Brot in den Mund zu schieben. Aus einer Laune heraus ließ er den Blick nach Süden gleiten und suchte den Himmel nach einer schwarzen Vogelsilhouette ab. Es war nun schon eine Woche her, dass sein treues Wappentier ihm Kunde von seinen Schwestern gebracht hatte. Hedwig hatte ihm in ihren letzten Brief versichert dass sie hinter den schützenden Mauern der Riedersburg Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Außerdem kannte er seine jüngere Schwester. Sie war mit ihm bisher durch jede Krise tapfer gegangen und werde sich sicher nicht von ein paar Osmanen ins Bockshorn blasen lassen. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln erinnerte er sich an die Zeiten wo sie in Rüstung und einem Schwert in der Hand an seiner Seite in Schlachten geritten war. Es gab auch Zeiten wo sie es sogar war, welche die die Führungsposition in ihrer Familie eingenommen hatte. Nein, um Hedwig brauchte er keine Sorge haben. Doch um seine ältere Schwester aus Kärnten machte er sich mehr Sorgen, denn von Katharina hatte er nun seit dem Beginn der Türkeneinfälle keine Nachricht mehr erhalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich auf einer ihrer Burgen verschanzt hatte und wie er auf die Zähigkeit ihrer Landsleute vertraute.  
Ein leichter Regenschauer ging über die Stadt nieder und überzog das Land mit einem grauen Schleier. Roderichs Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich als er sich stärker in seinem Wetterfleck einwickelte. Seinen kurzen Aufenthalt in Spanien, während der letzten Jahre, war nicht gerade eine freiwillige Entscheidung gewesen, doch musste er in diesem Moment zugeben das es seine Vorteile hatte unter der warmen Sonne des Mittelmeeres zu leben. Das sonnengebräunte Gesicht des spanischen Königreiches erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Auch wenn er nicht eingestehen wollte, so fehlte ihm das sonnige Lächeln des Spaniers. Gerade in einer solch prekären Lage, wünschte er sich das er sich nicht kühl und distanziert vom Spanier verabschiedet hatte. Ihm nie die Chance zuteil hat kommen lassen ihn näher kennen zu lernen, außer ein einziges Mal.

+„Was meinst du damit du kannst es nicht?", Roderich musste sich beherrschen, die Stimme nicht zu erben. „Das ist keine Frage des Könnens, Antonio. Sondern des Müssens!"  
Der Spanier wich seinen stechenden Blick aus und begann nervös die Finger ineinander zu verknoten. „Glaub mir, ich würde dir liebend gerne mehr Truppen schicken, doch ich kann nicht so viele Männer von den Fronten abziehen."  
„Hör mir zu, Antonio. Ich glaube du verkennst den Ernst meiner Lage. Ich würde dich nie um Hilfe bitten, wenn es darum ginge ein Geplänkel wie zwischen dir und Francis auszutragen…" Die Hände des Österreichers hatten sich tief in den Stoff seiner Bluse gegraben. Eine leichte Zornesader hatte sich auf dessen Stirn im Laufe des Gespräches gebildet und begann mit jeder ausweichenden Antwort des Spaniers bedrohlich anzuschwellen.  
„Das zwischen mir und Francis ist kein Geplänkel sondern ein richtiger Krieg", fiel ihm Antonio ins Wort.  
„Und mir rennen jeden Augenblick die Türken die Türe ein!", fuhr ihn Roderich an, nun die Beherrschung völlig verlierend. +

Er hatte sich nicht einmal ordentlich vom Spanier verabschiedet und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war bereute er es. Plötzlich hörte er Getrampel auf der Treppe. Völlig außer Atem, kam ein Landmann zu ihm hinauf. Dieser musste wohl die ganzen Stufen der Wendeltreppe, hinauf gesprintet sein. Neugierig, wie auch besorgt hielt Roderich dem Mann seinen Krug hin, welcher ihn danken annahm, bevor er nach ein paar tiefen Schlucken zu sprechen begann.  
„Herr, ich habe eine wichtige Mitteilung an euch."

+Roderich vergrub sich tiefer in seine Decke. Seit der Nachricht von dem Aufbruch der türkischen Armee, wollte ihn der Schlaf nicht so wirklich heimsuchen. Verärgert warf er die Betttuchern von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war nicht die Angst, Sadiqs Horden konnten ihn einfach überrollen. Nein, denn erstens war er durch seine Kindheit gegenüber solchen Übergriffe abgehärtet und zweitens musste der Türke erstmals an Ungarn vorbei. Doch die Tatsache das so manche Nation, welche ihm früher äußert nahe standen, ihn mithilfe der Türken von hinten erdolchen wollten, traf ihm tief. Er wusste von den Geldern, welche Bayern den Türken zusteckte, damit diese Ihm und Antonio schlaflose Nächte einbrachten. Seitdem er sich vor Jahrhunderten von Theodor politisch abgesagt hatte und seinen ganz eigenen Weg beschritt, lagen sie sich die meiste Zeit nur mehr in den Haaren. Öfters fragte Roderich sich, wo der brüderliche Leibe, welche beide in seiner Kindheit geteilt hatten, geblieben war. Nun fügten sie sich im allgegenwärtigen Ränkespiel der Mächtigen physisch, wie auch psychisch Wunden zu. Das knarzende Geräusch seiner Tür ließ ihn hochfahren und der unerwartete Lichtschein eines schweren Kerzenleuchters irritierte ihn kurz. Er hörte das leise Tapsen von nackten Füßen auf den Steinboden, welche in seine Richtung zu steuerten. Plötzlich sah er sich Antonio gegenüber, welcher in der einen Hand den Kerzenständer hielt und in der anderen seine Decke, die er hinter sich her geschliffen hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, wegen vorhin.", nuschelte der Mediterraner und starrte betreten den Bettpfosten an. Roderich legte den Kopf leicht schief, eine Angewohnheit, welche er sich schon lange abgewöhnt hatte. Dadurch dass Roderich dem Spanier eine Antwort schuldig blieb, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Unschlüssig, suchte Antonio vorsichtig den Blick des Österreichers. „Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?", fragte er dann zaghaft und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über seine gebräunten Wangen. Noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen rückte Roderich ein wenig nachhinten, um dem anderen Platz zu machen. Ein wenig ungeschickt, kletterte Antonio zu ihm ins Bett und legte sich neben ihn, wobei er offenbar einen interessanten Punkt am Balldachhin, über ihnen, gefunden hat. Roderich hatte sich wieder hingelegt und versuchte angestrengt den Körper neben sich auszublenden. Das leise Ein und Ausatmen hinderte ihn jedoch daran. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach an der Enge, welche nun im Bett herrschte, das ihn Morpheus nicht so schnell in die Arme nehmen will.  
„Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte Antonio in die Stille hinein. Roderich lachte kurz freundlos in die Ruhe hinein. „Das hast du schon erwähnt. Nur zu dumm das ich nicht weiß, was genau dir leid tut…", meinte er dann sarkastisch. Nur kurze Zeit später spürte er wie sich ein Kopf auf seinem Polster in seine Richtung drehte. Auch wenn er durch die Dunkelheit, welche im Zimmer herrschte gerade mal die Umrisse des Körpers neben ihm ausmachen konnte, meinte er dennoch den Blick der grünen Augen deutlich wahrzunehmen. „Ich meine natürlich die Konflikte mit deinem Bruder…" Woher wusste der Spanier darüber Beschied? „Woher…" Der Braunhaarige hörte die Bettwäsche rascheln und spürte durch die Einsenkungen der Matratze, dass sich der andere ein wenig aufgesetzt hatte. „Du solltest deine Korrespondenz nicht einfach so herum liegen lassen, so dass sie von zu neugierigen Nasen gelesen werden könnte.", hörte er den Südländer raunen. Roderich ballte die Händen zu Fäusten und schimpfte sich gleichzeitig im Geiste einen Trottel, dass er zu sorglos mit seinen Briefwechseln umgegangen war. Wie sehr er diesen Ort, hasste. Er war nicht freiwillig hierhergekommen. Doch im Gegensatz, zu einer kriegerischen eingenommen Nation, hatte er sich nicht aus Gründen der Unterwürfigkeit dem Haushalt Spaniens anschließen müssen. Nein, sein eigener Herr hatte es von ihm verlangt. Dieser Herrscher, welcher ihm selber, wie auch viele seiner Landsleute, ein Fremdling war. Ein fremder Herrscher, welcher nun versuchte dem Land seiner Vorfahren, den spanischen Stempel aufzudrücken.  
„Es tut mir auch leid, wegen Francis…" sprach Antonio weiter.  
„Das du mir ja wegen euren Krieg, keine Mannen schicken kannst oder wegen der Tatsache, dass du gegen einer deiner dicksten Busenfreunde ziehst?" Der Österreicher konnte eine leichte Verbitterung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht genau was da in seinem Inneren so rumorte. Warum er so sensibel auf den Spanier reagierte. Er konnte nicht sagen wann, aber seit geraumer Zeit verlor er immer mehr und mehr von der kühlen Abneigung welche er der Personifizierung des spanischen Königreiches, seit dem Tod Kaisers Maximilians, entgegengerbacht hatte.  
„Francis ist mein Bruder, Roderich. Auch wenn wir nicht die gleiche Mutter haben, so bleibt Rom unserer beider Vater. „ Der Spanier stockte kurz. „Oder das was bei uns Väter sind, da wir ja streng genommen nicht durchs Blut verbunden sind. Und ich liebe diesen Franzosen, wie einen Bruder. Gerade du musst das doch verstehen…" In der Stimme des Spaniers lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit.  
Roderich versteifte sich und schwieg. Das Gesicht Theodors tauchte in seinem Geiste auf. Nicht durchs Blut verbunden, und doch eine Familie. Er wusste nicht wie er als Roderich, in diese Welt gekommen war. Seine ersten Erinnerungen waren durch die unbeschwerten Tage in Norikums Villa geprägt. Die letzten Tage vor den großen Völkerwanderungen… Und obwohl die Anzeichen des drohenden Verfalls sich deutlich in der Zukunft abgezeichnet hatten, so war es für ihn eine unbeschwerte Zeit gewesen, welche er mit Katharina und der Frau, die er immer Mutter genannte, verbracht hatte. Der Bayer, war erst dann in sein Leben getreten als dieser seine Schwester und ihr Reich endgültig in das deutsche Herzogtum mit Gewalt überführt hatte. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt war er am Hof des älteren Herzogtums aufgewachsen, und hatte sich dann Schritt für Schritt von diesem gelöst, als die Babenberger die Herrschaft über ihn übernahmen. Theodor war kein Nachkomme Norikums und dennoch war es Roderich immer einleuchten gewesen, in ihn einen Bruder zu sehen. Sie ähnelten sich in Sprache, Kultur und Mentalität.  
Plötzlich spürte er wie Antonio sich abermals zu Recht legte und nur kurze Zeit später zog ihn ein Arm kräftig an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Überrumpelt durch den unerwarteten Körperkontakt, unterließ es Roderich sich dagegen zu wehren.  
„Und es tut mir leid, dass wir noch immer durch eine Wand kalten Eises voneinander getrennt sind.", flüsterte eine warme Stimme in sein Ohr.  
Langsam drehte sich Roderich, mit dem Oberkörper zu Antonio um, den Arm des Spaniers zu seiner Hüfte schiebend. Sah ihm zum ersten Mal richtig in die grünen Augen und erkannte da, trotz der Dunkelheit, eine Ehrlichkeit, welche ihm unangenehm berührte. Er hatte Angst vor dem was er in den Seelenspiegel des anderen sah und auch vor dem was sich in ihm verändert hatte, seit dem er im Hause des Spaniers wohnte. +

Der Mann zupfte sein Barett zu Recht, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Ein Türke verlangt Sie zu sprechen!"  
Roderich hob den Kopf und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.  
„Was für ein Türke? Beschreib mir den Mann.", sagte er gelassen.

-  
+ Der Regenschauer war schon abgeklungen als Roderich mitgeteilt wurde dass ihn ein gewisser Sadiq von den Türken zu sprechen verlangte.  
Nun wurden die Stadttore geöffnet und Roderich schlüpfte durch den dünnen Spalt hinaus. Das Umland von Wien sah verwüstet und brach aus. Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, schritt Roderich auf den Reiter des Schimmels zu. Die anwesenden türkischen Krieger machten ihm respektvoll Platz, beobachteten ihn jedoch mit misstrauischen Blicken. Sadiq stieg nicht ab, als der Braunhaarige nun direkt vor ihm stand. Er schickte jedoch seine Leibwache mit einer Handbewegung fort. Die Krieger nickten nur kurz und marschierten dann in geordneter Formation Richtung Lager. Als auch der letzte der Bewaffnete außer Hörweite war, wendete sich der maskierte Mann seinem Gegenüber zu. Eine Weile sprachen beide kein Wort zu einander. Jeder musterte für sich den anderen, um im Stillen den anderen einschätzen zu können. Keiner von ihnen war sich davor begegnet. Nach einer geschlagenen Weile öffnete der Türke den Mund. Die Stimme klang gar nicht so tief wie der Österreicher sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
„Sag deinen Leuten dass ich ihnen drei Tage Zeit lasse. Drei Tage um sich zu ergeben."  
Roderich ließ sich Zeit, um zu antworten. Er wusste warum Sadiq, ihnen ein Ultimatum überbrachte. Sollte Wien sich nicht ergeben, und der Sultan gezwungen sein die Stadt mit einem Ansturm zu erobern dann, musste er die Stadt seinen Kriegern und Soldaten für die Plünderung, nach islamischem Recht, freigeben.  
„Ich werde es den Meinigen sagen. Aber ich würde an deiner Stelle dir keine großen Hoffnungen machen."  
Der Osmane lächelte spöttisch.  
„Und mit welcher Armee willst du mich hindern die Stadt einzunehmen, Austria?"  
Roderich verzog für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht. Er hasste es wenn ihn andere in einer solchen prekären Lage von oben herab ansprachen. Doch als er sich eine Antwort zurechtgelegt hatte, war er wieder Herr seiner Mimik.  
„Es mag vielleicht ein Ungleichgewicht in der Anzahl der Soldaten auf beiden Seiten geben. Doch frage ich dich Sadiq, glaubst du wirklich dass du eine Belagerung lange genug aufrechterhalten kannst, wenn der Winter unmittelbar vor der Tür steht?"  
Der Maskierte lachte auf.  
„Ich glaube du missverstehst mich. Selbst mit den paar Kummergestalten welche dein Herr noch im letzten Augenblick auftreiben konnte, glaubst du in allen Ernst dein kleines Städtchen dahinter kann es mit meiner Armee aufnehmen?"  
„Wir mögen vielleicht wenige sein, Sadiq. Aber wir sind entschlossen unsere Haut teuer zu verkaufen." Roderich verschränkte trotzig die Arme in einander. Ja, viele haben Wien in den letzten Wochen verlassen, da sie der Stadt nicht zutrauten gehalten zu werden. Doch auch wenn er nicht die erhoffte Unterstützung gefunden hatte, so waren nun mehr Landknechte in der Stadt als Bürger und selbst diese Zurückgebliebenen waren entschlossen ihr Heim um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. Spanier, Böhmen und Österreicher, gemeinsam gegen die Osmanen.  
„Nun, ich stelle euch das Angebot um dieses unnötige Blutvergießen zu verhindern. Kehre zurück und umbermittele mein Ultimatum an deine Leute."  
Sadiq ließ seine Stute wenden und ritt mit einem Grinsen zurück Richtung Lager, ohne sich noch einmal nach Roderich umzudrehen. +

Nach kurzem Verhandeln ließ man Roderich aus den Stadttoren hinaus. Die prekäre Lage, in welche sich die Stadt befand, spannte die Gemüter der Bewohner, ob nun Bürger, Landmann oder Flüchtling, auf äußerste und das Erzherzogtum musste einen Teil seiner Autorität in die Waagschale werfen, um ohne Eskorte außerhalb der schützenden Mauern zu kommen. Nach einem kurzem Fußmarsch im Niesselregen und unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Feinde in der Entfernung, erreichte Roderich einen zerstörten Weinberg, ein wenig abseitsgelegen vom Kriegsgeschehen. Wie von ihm erwartet, stand dort die weiße Stute der Personifikation des osmanischen Reiches. Als dessen Reiter den Näherkommenden erblickte, lenkte er sein Tier in dessen Richtung entgegen. Als sie sich in der Mitte trafen, musterten sich beide Kontrahenten eingehend. Trotzt der Maske und den zusätzlichen Kleidungsschichten konnte der Österreicher mit Genugtuung feststellen das sein Feind, seid ihrer ersten und letzten Begegnung an Gewicht und Stattlichkeit verloren hatte. „Warum waren deine Leute nicht Weise genug mein großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen?", begann der Türke, die Konversation, welche schon vor Minuten hätte beginnen müssen. „Warum waren sie dumm genug das Ultimatum, welches wir gestellt hatten, verstreichen zu lassen." Roderich streckte sich, um die verdammte nasse Kälte aus seinen Gliedern zu bekommen. „Sadiq, ich fürchte dir mitteilen zu müssen, das du derjenige bist, dem das Ultimatum gestellt wurde." Roderich versuchte ein entspanntes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Selbst unter der Maske konnte er den forschen Blick des Türken auf sich spüren. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens bückte sich der Braunhaarige und hob einen Ast auf. Der Frost hatte auf den noch feuchten Schlamm eine dünne Eiskristallschicht gebildet. Vorsichtig fuhr der Österreicher drüber, bedacht die Kristalle nicht zu zerstören. Dann reichte er sie seinem Begleiter.  
„Militärisch gesehen, läuft dir die Zeit davon Sadiq. Der Winter wird dieses Jahr früher kommen als geplant. Ihr seid jetzt schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, eure Versorgung ist stockend bis gar nicht vorhanden, das Umland ist verwüstet… Sag mir, wie willst du in Zukunft die Belagerung aufrecht zu erhalten?"  
Sadiq zügelte sein Pferd um auf gleicher Höhe mit Roderich zu sein.  
„Du wirst fallen.", antwortete er dem Österreicher, ohne ihn von der Seite anzuschauen. „Du wirst vor mir ebenso in die Knie gehen, wie all die anderen vor dir."  
Roderich lachte schallend auf und warf dem Begleiter einen arroganten Blick zu.  
„Fallen, wie die anderen… Mein lieber Sadiq, dein Problem liegt darin das ich nicht bin wie die anderen. Wien ist auch nicht wie die anderen. Was du jetzt versuchst, haben schon viele versucht und beide, Wien und Ich stehen bis zu jetzigen Tage noch vor dir. Wenn sich Wien nicht von sich aus ergibt, kannst du deine Hoffnung auf einen Erfolg vergessen." Das österreichische Erzherzogtum erhob mit jedem Satz immer ein wenig mehr seine Stimme. „Und bei der Jungfrau und allen Heiligen, Wien wird nicht in die Knie gehen.„ Er wusste das er mit seinem Gerede die Wahrheit kaschieren, versuchte. Dass die Lage in vielen Punkten gegen sie sprach. Das so viel an der Messerklinge lag und trotzdem hatte er keine Wahl. Sie hatten nun schon solange durchgehalten, länger als ihnen die meisten Zeitgenossen zugetraut hatten. So viele hatten ihren Sturz prophezeit und noch standen beide, er und sie. Wenn sie nur ein wenig länger als die Türken standhielten, konnten sie gewinnen.  
„Ist das dein letztes Wort, Austria?"  
Roderich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blitzte auffordernd aus den Augen.  
„Bleib doch hier wenn du dich überzeugen möchtest und renne weiterhin gegen meine Mauern an. Du wirst derjenige sein, welcher wie ein verprügelter Hund abziehen wird."  
Sadiq wendete sein Pferd in Richtung Lager und sah noch ein letztes Mal das Erzherzogtum an.  
„Hoffe Österreich, solange du noch kannst und schau nun das du dich zu den deinigen scherst, bevor ich mich meines Wunsches nicht mehr erwehren kann, dich für deine Arroganz in Ketten legen zu lassen.„ Mit einem Druck auf den Bauch seines Pferdes, trieb er das Tier an.  
Roderich indes verschwendete keine Zeit, die momentane Sicherheit hinter den Mauern von Wien wieder aufzusuchen, sich fragend wie lange dieser Zustand noch wären wird. Er hatte noch so viel vor. Antonio tauchte abermals vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Sollte er das alles hier so gut wie möglich unbeschadet überstehen, so wollte er einen Neuanfang in ihrer Beziehung einschlagen. Die Ablehnung und das Misstrauen der letzten Jahre hinter sich lassen. Der Braunhaarige erreichte das massive Stadttor und schlüpfte hastig durch den dünnen Spalt, den man für ihn geöffnet hatte. Nein, um eine neue Chance beim Spanier zu bekommen, musste er sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Bisher war ihm Fortuna Hold gewesen, doch wer konnte sagen wie lange Gott seine schützende Hand über seine Stadt halten würde. Und sollte Wien fallen, soweit war sich das Erzherzogtum Österreich sicher, so würde auch er fallen.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:

Nun gut, zu der Türkenbelagerung 1529 in Wien. Sie stellt den Höhepunkt in der ersten Türkenbelagerung da und gleichzeitig auch das Ende des osmanischen Vorstoßes nach Westen. Nachdem die Osmanen mit Militär und ein wenig politischen Geplänkel Ungarn für sich eingenommen hatten, beschloss Sultan Slueiman II sich der Residenzstadt Wien zu widmen. Die Gründe für diese schicksalhafte Entscheidung sind mannigfaltig und verschieden. Aber es war keine sinnlose Entscheidung, da Wien immerhin Sitz des österreichischen Erzherzogs (Ferdinand I, siehe OS B-Blutgericht)war, der Bruder von Karl V, König von Spanien und Kaiser des heilig römischen Reiches. Jedoch war der Augenblick für den Vorstoß nach Wien denkbar schlecht gewählt. Der Winter stand vor der Tür, es schüttete wie aus Kübeln, halb Wien und Umgebung versank im Schlamm, die Versorgung war sehr schlecht und die Wiener, wie auch die angeheuerten Landsknechte waren zäher und entschlossener als was es sich die Türken vorgestellt hatten. Der Landesherr hatte sich mit samt Familie nach Innsbruck abgesetzt und beobachtete von dort aus das Geschehen.  
Die Türken begannen mit der Belagerung Ende September. Anfangs stellten sie den Wienern und deren Verteidigern ein Ultimatum von 3 Tagen, überbracht von Gefangenen, welche man vor der Stadt ausließ. Als dieses jedoch nicht aufging, begann man die Belagerten, Tag und Nacht auf Trab zu halten, um sie von den Schächten abzulenken, welche vor den Mauern gegraben wurden. Die Osmanen hatten nämlich die Idee unter den Mauern Sprenglagerungen hochgehen zu lassen, um so Löcher in die Verteidigung zu stanzen. Die Wiener kamen nach einiger Zeit hinter diesen Plan und begannen ihrer Seits nach diesen „Maulwürfen" zu suchen, indem sie Fässer mit Wasser in die äußersten Keller brachten und auf Erschütterungen auf der Wasseroberfläche warteten. Somit konnten mögliche Sprengungen geortet werden und die Verteidigung zog sich an diesen Punkten zusammen. So weit so gut, die Wochen zogen dahin und Wien war wie durch ein Wunder noch immer nicht eingenommen. Teils weil die Bewohner der Stadt sich weigerten die Belagerung aufzugeben, teils weil das Wetter den Osmanen, welche wärmere Gefilde gewohnt waren, stark zusetzte. Die Moral und die Motivation innerhalb der türkischen Armee sanken rapide. Die Versorgung wurde immer schlechter, da das Land rundherum verlassen und verwüstet war. Nach einer gescheiterten Großoffensive (bei der es die Wiener und Landknechte geschafft hatten eine Stück hochgegangener Mauer zu halten) , brach der Sultan, am 14 Oktober, die Belagerung ab und zog sich hinter die ungarischen Grenzen zurück. Wien atmete auf, musste jedoch gleich darauf mit den Folgen eines schweren Winters und dem Ausbleiben der Ernte (wegen der Belagerung) kämpfen.  
Übrigens, den Aussichtspunkt im Nordturm ( ich glaube es ist der Nordturm) des Steffansdom kann man heute besichtigen, er befindet sich beim Knick nach der ersten Wendeltreppe und war auch bei der zweiten Trükenbelagerung in Gebrauch.  
Es geistert auch eine sehr gute Doku über die erste Türkenbelagerung Wiens in Youtube herum, kann ich nur empfehlen.


	17. V-Vampir

V-Vampir

Wien – 1755

Selig drehte sich Roderich ein wenig und zog die schlafende Ungarin ein Stück näher zu sich. Auch wenn der Tag ausgefüllt war durch ermüdende Diplomatie und einem Politikzirkus Sondergleichen, war er für diesen Augenblick höchst zufrieden.  
Die letzten Jahre waren höchst anstrengend, wie auch entbehrungsreich gewesen, aber er war noch da und spielte weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle auf dem politischen Bankett.

Mit sich und der Welt im Einklang vergrub er eben das Gesicht in die brünette Haarmähne seiner Bettgefährtin, da ging geräuschvoll die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf. Ein wenig verärgert, notierte er in seinen Gedanken, endlich den Zimmermann die Schäden an dieser Tür beheben zu lassen, damit sie endlich wieder ordentlich zuging. Noch ein paar Minuten noch dann würde er aufstehen und sie schließen, dachte er sich ein wenig selbst anschwindelnd zu sich, jetzt wollte er noch ein wenig die Wärme seiner Ungarin genießen.  
Doch plötzlich spürte er wie die Decke angehoben wurde und sich eine… oder besser zwei weitere Personen zu ihnen ins Bett schlüpften. Roderich wollte eben gerade auffahren, da legte sich eine Hand über die Lippen.  
„Psscht… Wir sind's!"  
Trotz der Dunkelheit im Raum erkannte der Österreicher die Person an der Stimme. Wer dann ihre nächtliche Begleitung war, konnte er sich nur zu gut ausmalen.  
„Hedvika? Alane?"  
Fassungslos starrte er die beiden Schemen an, welche nun vor ihm hockten. Einem Wunder gleich bekam Ungarn von dem allen nichts mit und schlummerte selig den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
„Bei der Seligsprechung Leopolds, was macht ihr hier?"  
„Himmel, Roderich in unserem Zimmer ist ein Vampir."  
Damit war das Wort gefallen, welches er in diesem Augenblick am wenigsten hören wollte.  
Erst gestern Morgen hatte er sich den Bericht über die angeblichen Vorfälle in Mähren bezüglich Vampirismus von Van Swieten durchgelesen. Er musste dem Leibarzt seiner Herrscherin in allen Punkten zustimmen. Diese abstrusen Ideen konnten nur in einem etwas zu gereizten Aberglauben der einfachen Bevölkerung entsprungen sein.  
„Verdammt Böhmen, wir sind uns doch einig geworden das es keine Wiedergänger gibt."  
Resigniert, ließ sich Roderich zurück in die Kissen fallen und legte den linken Arm über die Augen.  
„Ich schwöre es dir, du blödes Österreich. Ich bin aufgewacht und sah wie sich eben eine dunkle Gestalt über das Bett meiner Schwester sich beugte. Ach Roderich, …." Noch immer vor Angst zitternd krallte sich Hedvika an den Braunhaarigen und auch ihre Schwester rückte immer näher. Überrumpelt durch diese ungewohnte Nähe, richtete sich der Österreicher abrupt auf.  
„Hedvika, du weißt eh, was passiert, wenn die Dame neben mir aufwacht und euch hier vorfindet."  
„Ach, kannst du bitte es unterlassen, deine Probleme mit den unsrigen zu mischen? Außerdem was soll die Angst? Ich habe mit dir schon öfter das Bett geteilt und Lisi weiß das sehr wohl."  
Roderich nahm den Arm von den Augen und blitzte die Böhmin Unheils verkündet an.  
„Und mehr als einmal hast du mich auch aus diesem hinaus geschmissen." , zischte er dann leise, währen die Angesprochene auf seine Anforderung eines Blickduells einging. Die dritte und vierte Bettgenossin waren für diesen Augenblick vergessen. Wobei die eine selig weiter ihren Träumen nachhing und die vierte sich von dem Schock noch nicht ganz erholt hatte. Ungläubig sah sie abwechselt ihre Schwester und den Österreicher an.  
„Ach ja, aber wenigsten kannst du nicht behaupten in einen Misthaufen gelandet zu sein.", erwiderte die blonde Böhmin keck, wobei ihr Gesicht dem des Braunhaarigen schon so nah kam, wie seit langem nicht mehr.  
Jedoch wurden beide in ihrer zweisamkeitigen Konversation, vom Räuspern der Mährin rausgerissen. Roderich setzte sich ein wenig auf, höchst bedacht, Elisabeth nicht aus ihren offenbar sehr tiefen Schlaf zu reisen.  
„Na gut dann sagt einmal, wie sah eurer Vampir denn überhaupt aus?"  
Durch seine plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht, sah sich das Schwesternpärchen überrumpelt an.  
„Nun ja…", begann dann Mähren, wobei sie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte.  
„Als er sich über mich gebeugt hatte, sah ich spitze Zähne aufblitzen und ein furchtbares Grinsen, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Da bin ich aufgefahren und als Hedvika mit dem Kerzenleuchter schlagen wollte, hat er sich in die Schatten zurückgezogen und war verschwunden…"  
Den noch immer geschockten Unterton, außer Acht lassen, begann ein furchtbarer Verdacht in Roderich aufzusteigen.  
Wie oft hatte er diesen Kretin gewarnt?  
Wie oft hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er im Frauenflügel rein gar nichts zu suchen hatte.  
Hatte er ihm nicht erst gestern eingeschärft, den Repräsentanten von Böhmen und Mähren aufgrund der Vampirhysterie, welche sich von ihren Kindern auf beide übertragen hatte, fernzubleiben?  
Ihn in allen Farben ausgemalt was passieren wird, er mit seinen Schauergeschichten die Frauen in ihren Ängsten bekräftigte?  
Aber nein, dieses Gfrast hielt sich offenbar für einen gewitzten Komödianten.

Zornig schlug das österreichische Erzherzogtum die Decke zurück und stieg mit Schwung aus dem Bett, worauf die anderen beiden sich ein wenig nach hinten bewegten. Durch die plötzliche Unruhe, welche nun im großen Himmelbett entstanden war, wachte schlussendlich doch noch Elisabeth auf und schaute überrascht, wie auch verschlafen in die Runde.  
„Was ist denn los?", nuschelte sie völlig benebelt und nahm im Moment die Tatsache, dass außer ihr sich zwei weitere Damen im Bett befanden, ungewöhnlich gelassen zu Kenntnis.  
Währenddessen hatte sich Roderich sein Nachthemd übergezogen und war mit einer Mörderstimmung aus dem Zimmer gestampft. Die Ungarin wollte ihre nord-westlichen Nachbarinnen gerade fragen was den los sei, da konnte sie sich ihre Frage sparen, denn draußen am Gang began ein furchtbares Gezeter, welches Tote hätte wecken können.  
„Vlad! Komm raus du rumänisches Saugfrast! Wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische wie du dich in den Gemächern der Damen herumdrückst, dann Gnade dir Gott!„

-

Geschichtlicher Kontext: In der ersten Hälfte des häuften sich immer wieder angebliche Fälle von Wiedergängern oder Vampiren in den Ländern des Habsburgerreiches. 1755 wurde Van Swieten, der Leibarzt von Maria Theresa von dieser ausgeschickt, um die Vorfälle in Mähren bezüglich dieses Themas zu untersuchen, da in Mähren, wie auch in Teilen Böhmens eine wahre Vampierhysterie herrschte.  
Übrigens der Wink mit dem Misthaufen, stammt aus einer der Auslöser der Konfliktkette, welche später als dreißigjähriger Krieg in die Geschichte eingehen soll: Der zweite Prager Fenstersturz. Bei dieser Begebenheit wurden die gestürzten Beamten angeblich von einem Misthaufen unter dem Fenster aufgefangen.

Übrigens für die, die es nicht wissen:  
Gfrast: böser, o. hinterhältiger Mensch, gemeines Schlitzohr, schlimmes Kind, ...  
Saugfrast: übler Schuft


	18. V-Veto

Salute,  
Gut ich weiß die meistens meiner Themen drehten sich bisher um die Babenbergerzeit oder 1938. Aber das wird sich in Zukunft ein wenig ändern, habe schon ein paar andere Os in Peto (wenn noch nicht fertig), welche sich mit anderen Epochen beschäftigen als die oben genannten. Was die Anschlusszeit angeht ist dieses einstweilen das letzte, welches ich in meinen Dateien habe (meine FF ausgenommen). Es ist halt wieder nichts Heiteres geworden, aber schon so lange fertig dass ich es endlich hochgeladen haben möchte und an meinen andern fertigen Sachen möchte ich noch ein wenig feilen. Aber gut ich will mich diesmal (für einmal nicht lange aufhalten)  
Viel Spaß  
Lg, Sternenschwester

V-Veto

1938

Roderich starrte auf seine Hände. Seine, an sich schon bleiche, Haut spannte sich weiß und blutlos auf seine Knöchel. Neben ihm redete Ludwig immer noch.  
„… und damit gebe ich bekannt, dass Roderich und sein Land sich dem meinigen anschließt und somit endlich zurück in den Schoß der Familie zurückkehrt, welche ja auch die seinige ist."  
Ja, zurück ins Reich hieß es. Roderich spürte wie ihm schlecht wurde. Nun lebte er schon fast achthundert Jahre unabhängig und sollte sich nun als Teil eines Reiches unterwerfen. Natürlich sah seine Situation die letzten Jahre nicht gerade rosig aus, aber hatte er nicht bewiesen dass er auch ganz gut auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Dass er nicht der lebensunfähige Staat war, für den ihn viele gehalten hatten? Wofür hatte er die letzten Jahre gekämpft? Dafür dass er nun Teil Ludwigs wurde und in seinen größenwahnsinnigen Plan einbegezogen wurde? Verbissen versuchte er seine Wut und seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, aber er wurde seiner Gefühlslage nicht Herr.  
Ludwig hatte sein Plädoyer beendet und setzte sich wieder nieder. Ein betretendes Schweigen breitete sich im Saal aus. Roderich verkrampfte sich und wartete…Nun ja, aber auf was wartete er?  
Leise raschelte irgendwo Papier, ein Glas Wasser wurde unruhig hin und her verschoben, wobei es grässliche Geräusche über den Tisch zog, ein verlegenes Räuspern durchschnitt die Luft, aber sonst… Keiner der anderen stand auf, keiner beklagte sich dass es sich hier um einen Vertragsbruch handelte, keiner fuhr Deutschland an, das er im Unrecht stand… Überhaupt keine Reaktion seitens der anderen Nationen… Warum schwiegen sie alle?  
Vorsichtig hob Roderich den Kopf und blickte in die Augen der anderen…  
Russland schien mehr von den nicht vorhandenen Geschehnissen draußen im Garten interessiert zu sein. England sortierte verdrossen seine Unterlagen. Norditalien zuckte erschreckt unter seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick zusammen, während sein südlicher Zwillingsbruder verbissen versuchte, ihm auf keinen Fall in die violetten Augen zu sehen. Er spürte, wie beide sich vor seinen Vorwürfen fürchteten. Hatten sie ihm noch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit Sicherheit und Selbständigkeit versprochen? Sogar an jede ihrer Bedingungen hatte er sich auf das Penibelste gehalten, doch nun war das eingetreten, was hätte verhindert werden müssen. Verbittert stellte er fest das er nur ein Faustpfand war, welches Mussolini nur allzu gerne für ein bisschen Hilfe in Afrika an Deutschland geopfert hatte. Sein Blick glitt weiter.  
Antonios Platz war verweist und Roderich wollte sich nicht mit den schauerlichen Gerüchten auseinander setzten, welche ihn aus Spanien ereilt hatten. Doch gerade jetzt wünschte er sich den Spanier hier her. Mit Kummer dachte er an die Zeit zurück, wo sie beide gegenseitig für einander eingestanden hatten. Wenn nicht immer als Nation, so hatte Antonio als Person ihn immer moralisch unterstützt, zugehört und ihm eine starke Schulter zum Ausweinen angeboten. Ebenso wie er in diesen lange vergangenen Zeiten immer für den dunkelhaarigen Spanier da gewesen war. Aber diese Bindung lag nun auch schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten brach…  
Francis spielte immer noch bekümmert und müde mit seinem Wasserglas herum. Die stolze Haltung, welche er noch vor zwei Jahrzehnten gehabt hatte, als er auf dem Verhandlungstisch die österreichische Monarchie aufgelöst hatte, war in den Wirren der letzten Krisen verloren gegangen.  
Plötzlich zerriss der Schlag einer Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche des Konferenzzimmertisches die Stille und krachend fiel ein Stuhl um. Aller Augen richteten sich auf Mexiko, welcher aufgesprungen war und sich zornig über den Tisch gebeugt hatte. Mit verengten Augen starrte er in die Runde anwesender Nationen.

„Sag bin ich der einzige, der das hier eine Schweinerei findet?"

Verschämt wichen viele seinem auffordernden Blick aus. Roderich spürte wie Ludwig sich neben ihm versteifte.

„Mexiko, ich bitte um mehr Disziplin!", keifte er den Schwarzhaarigen quer über den Tisch an. „Außerdem habe ich schon erwähnt…", doch weiter kam der Deutsche nicht.

„Ich lege gegen die Annektierung Österreichs ans deutsche Reich Protest ein."

Der Südamerikaner hatte sich aufgerichtet. Roderich konnte nicht umher die stolze Haltung zu bewundern, mit der Mexiko nun vor der Versammlung stand. Er hätte von vielen erwartet, das sie Beschwerden einreichten, doch nicht vom temperamentvollen Rotäugigen. Verwirrt suchte er den Blick Mexikos und fand ihn auch. Eine Weile sahen sie sich an. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, doch kamen sie dem Braunhaarigen wie Stunden vor. Es lag eine eindeutige Forderung drin… Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, sprach die Personifizierung Mexiko weiter, jetzt jedoch in einem ruhigeren Tonfall.

„Es wird Zeit, das jemand gegen deine Aggressionspolitik aufbegehrt, Deutschland!"

Gut historischer Kontext ist hier mal schnell erklärt. Obwohl nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg schriftlich festgehalten wurde, dass zwischen Österreich und Deutschland ein Anschlussverbot herrscht, kam es kaum Proteste auf internationaler Ebene als Hilter 1938 Österreich einfach annektierte. Manche Staaten haben eine schwammige, schriftliche Beschwerde an den Völkerbund eingereicht (Sowjetunion z.B.) aber so wirklich lautstark protestiert hat nur Mexiko.


	19. Z-Zug

Z-Zug  
Salute,  
für meine letzten Verhältnisse ist dieses Kapi, ein wenig zu kurz geworden, ein längeres Drabbel eben, aber may. Ähnlich wie Meuchelmord ist es das Ergebnis von einem spontanen Einfall und der Erinnerung an die Tafel, dessen Text im Historischen Kontext steht. Was ich noch hier erwähnen möchte, ist die Tatsache das mit dem Annektieren Österreich ans Deutsche Reich der Name Österreich und alles mit dem es was zu tun hat verboten wurde. Leute, ob politisch aktiv oder nicht, welche an Österreich, als das was es ist festhielten, waren hochgradig verdächtigt und wurden verfolgt.  
Für die welche meine FF-Lebendig begraben lesen, möchte ich hier auf den Punkt hinweisen (vielleicht ist es ja jemanden aufgefallen) das ich (ebenso wie hier) nie Umschreibungen für Roderich benützt habe, welche das Wort Österreicher (und all seine Variationen dafür) benutzt habe, solange ich zwischen 1938-1945 schreibe.  
Nun viel Freude damit.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Z-Zug  
Wien 01.04.1938-Wien Westbahnhof  
Roderich versuchte sich von Ludwig wegzuziehen.  
„Verdammt, Ludwig, was ist hier los?", fragte er in einen Ton, aus dem man deutlich heraushören konnte, dass er die Antwort lieber nicht wissen wollte. Stur zog ihn der Deutsche am Arm Richtung Ausgang. Nochmals stemmte sich der Braunhaarige gegen den Blonden und schaffte es dass sein schmales Handgelenk durch den festen Griff des anderen rutschte. Mit einem Satz hechtete er zu den Bahnsteigen, wo Uniformierte gerade eine kleine Menschenmenge zu einem Transportzug trieb. Die anderen Braunhemden sperrten die Ausgänge ab, um einen ungestörten, und vor nicht allzu wahrgenommen Abtransport zu gewährleisten. Ludwig setzte dem Älteren gleich nach. Ein paar Uniformträger sahen zu ihnen herüber, doch nach einem eindeutigen Blick von Deutschland, konzentrierten sie sich weiterhin auf ihre Aufgaben. Mit einem Ruck blieb Roderich im Eingang der Halle stehen und starrte mit leicht geöffneten Mund, völlig irritiert auf die letzten Menschen, welche in die Zuganhänger getrieben wurden. Er hatte viele von ihnen erkannt, waren sie es doch gewesen, welche sich in der letzten Zeit, so verzweifelt um ihm bemüht haben. Verzweifelt haben sie vieles versucht, um ihm eine politisch unabhängige Zukunft zu gewährleisten. Viele waren unter ihnen gewesen, welche an ihn geglaubt haben. Sie waren in Momenten, wo er sich schon beinahe selbst aufgegeben hatte, da gewesen und hatten ihn wieder auf die Beine gezogen. Ludwig hatte ihn eingeholt und wollte ihn packen, da drehte sich Roderich langsam zu ihm um.  
„Ludwig, wohin fahren diese Menschen?" Flehend schaute er in die blauen Augen, versuchte eine Antwort zu finden, welche nicht seinen Befürchtungen entsprachen. Mit der Situation überfordert, drehte sich der Jüngere weg und wich den angstvollen Blick des anderen aus. Verlegen rieb er sich am Ellbogen. „Sie werden ins Reich transportiert…", nuschelte er dann. „Aber warum so?" Verstört drehte sich Roderich abermals zum Bahnsteig. Ein Pfiff gellte durch die Halle und der Zug fuhr langsam ab. „Und aus welchen Grund?" Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Braunhaarigen und Ludwig konnte förmlich sehen wie die Erkenntnis sich ins Hirn des ehemaligen Erzherzogtums fraß. Verzweifelt packte der Musikliebhaber den Deutschen am Kragen. Es war kein fester, gewalttätiger Griff, eher mehr als würden die Knie des Braunhaarigen gleich nachgeben. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Deutschland die misstrauischen Blicke der Uniformierten wahrnehmen. Mit einer souveränen Geste, machte er denen welche sich auf den Weg zu ihnen befanden, klar dass er weiterhin alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Unter Schluchzen ging die andere Personifikation vor ihm zu Boden. „Es ist wegen mir, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme bebte gefährlich. Dicke Tränen fielen auf den schmutzigen Boden. Ludwig konnte sehen wie sich die bleiche Haut um die schlanken Hände spannte, als Roderich die Fäuste ballte. „Ich bin dran schuld, oder?" Ein trockener Husten folgte, bevor sich eine gespannte Stille über beide legte. Gebannt beobachte der Deutsche, wie sich der andere vor ihm, den Ärmelrücken über die laufende Nase zog. Ein solches Verhalten hätte Roderich unter normalen Umständen nie an den Tag gelegt. Plötzlich schaute der Braunhaarige zu ihm auf. Wut und eine tiefe Zerrissenheit spiegelten sich in den violetten Augen. „Ihr Bekenntnis zu mir ist der Grund, weshalb man sie in den Tod schickt?" Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Ludwig traf jedes einzelne Wort wie Nadeln. Noch einmal warf Roderich einen verstörten Blick dem, in die Ferne verschwindenden, Zug hinterher. Warum hatte er nicht aufgeschrien? Warum hatte er die Leute aus dem Zug wieder nicht wieder hinaus gezehrt? Wie konnte niemand außerhalb des Bahnhofes bemerken, was sich hier abspielte? Jegliche Farbe, war aus dem, eh schon so blassen Gesicht verschwunden. Beinahe konnte der Blonde hören, wie in Roderich etwas zu Bruch ging. Wie diesen Etwas in tausend Stücke zersprang. Leere füllte die tränendurchweichten Augen, bevor sie sich unter einem stummen Schrei schlossen und der ganze Körper lautlos in sich zusammen sackte. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, ging Ludwig in die Knie und hob den ausgemergelten Körper hoch. Wie viel Gewicht mochte Roderich im letzten Jahr verloren haben? Fasziniert beobachtete Ludwig wie eine einzelne Träne die farblosen Wangen hinunterrollte. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Schauplatz, die neue Ostmark in den Armen.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
„Am 1. April 1938 fuhr der erste Transport österreichischer Häftlinge – der sogenannte "Prominententransport" – vom Westbahnhof ins KZ-Dachau. Unter den 150 Häftlingen befanden sich bekannte Politiker und Gegner des nationalsozialistischen Regimes, darunter auch mehrere Sozialisten, u.a. Robert Danneberg, Alexander Eifler, Franz Olah und Viktor Matejka.  
1988 wurde am Westbahnhof eine Gedenktafel für die mit dem ersten Transport nach Dachau deportierten Gestapo-Häftlinge enthüllt. Diese Gedenktafel wurde nach der Renovierung des denkmalgeschützten Bauwerks auf der oberen Ebene wieder angebracht.  
Ab Mai 1938 wurden vom Westbahnhof aus auch tausende Juden  
nach Dachau bzw. nach Weimar und von dort ins Konzentrationslager Buchenwald deportiert.„  
Aus .

Auf der Gedenktafel steht:  
150 österreichische Patrioten, von den Nazibarbaren gleich nach der Okkupation unserer Heimat verhaftet, wurden von diesem Bahnhof, am 1 April 1938, als erster Transport in das KZ-Dachau verschleppt.  
Diese Menschen kamen aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten, aus allen politischen und religiösen Lagern, Ihre einzige Schuld bestand in ihrem Bekenntnis zu Österreich!  
Dies war der Anfang-das Ende des Holocaust-  
Wehret den Anfängen!  
KZ-Gedenkstätte Dachau„


	20. Extra Kap - L- Das gleiche alte Lied

Salute,  
Im Vorhinein:  
Dieser OS ist genau wie sein Vorgänger- Extra-Kapi ein Side Plot/Flashback aus dem 4 Kapitel meiner FF (Lebendig begraben). Warum ich sie trotzdem da reinstelle? Aus den gleichen Gründen wie das andere Extra-Kapi, auch wenn es lange gedauert hat das ich mich dazu entschieden habe.

lg, Sternenschwester

-  
L - Das gleiche alte Lied

Vor Prag- 1742

Roderich trieb sein Pferd an um schneller das Schlachtfeld vom einen Ende zum anderen zu durchqueren. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick nach links und nach rechts schweifen. Alles was er fand waren Tod und Vernichtung. Machen der bedauernswerten Geschöpfe, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, waren noch nicht vom Gevatter geholt worden und hauchten eben ihre letzten Atemzüge aus. Der Gestank von Tod, Schießpulver und Blut war während seiner Suche, sein treuster Begleiter, und hatte sich schon unangenehm in seiner Kleidung verbissen. Eine Fleischwunde an seiner Flanke, begann unangenehm unter den Verbänden zu pochen und mischte sich zu den Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn seit dem vorläufigen Ende der Schlacht beschlich, dazu. Verbissen versuchte der Braunhaarige das Gemisch von Emotionen, welche noch immer unheilverkündend auf diesem Gebiet lag, aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich vor allem nicht von ihnen einnehmen zu lassen. An diesem Tag war er mehr oder weniger mit zwei blauen Augen davon gekommen aber beruhigen oder freuen tat er sich über diesen Zustand nicht. Wenn seiner Regentin und seinen Ministern nicht bald eine zündende Idee bekamen, standen seine Chancen schlecht sich gegen seine Rivalen erfolgreich zu wehr zu setzten.  
Kurz richtete das Erzherzogtum seinen Blick zum Horizont und da sah er ihn. Auch wenn er nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt bei diesem alten, knorrigen Baum ausmachte, wusste er von irgendwo das es er war. Es musste er sein. Mit einem Ruck trieb Roderich sein Pferd an und steuerte auf diesen markanten Punkt in der Schlachtenlandschaft an. Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte er sogar die Bestätigung dass er sich nicht irrte. Unter den toten Ästen des verdorrten Baumes kniete sein Bruder im Gebet, wobei dieser unvorsichtig sein Gewehr abgelegt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Schlamm, Blut und sonstigen Substanzen, hatten seine bayrische Uniform unkenntlich gemacht. Ähnlich wie bei ihm waren selbst Gesicht, Hände und Haar von dieser schmutzigen Paste versreckt. Zornig überbrückte Roderich die letzte Entfernung zwischen innen im Galopp. Theodor ließ sich durch das Herannahen des Reiters aus dem Gebet schrecken, orientierte sich kurz und richtete sich auf, als er denjenigen erkannte, welcher im hohen Tempo sich auf ihn zubewegte. Feindselig erwartete er die Ankunft seines Widersachers.  
„Was willst du?", fragte der Blonde dann misstrauisch, wobei seine Hand vorsichtshalber zu seinem Gewehr griff, welches er für die Dauer des Gebetes gegen den alten Baum gelehnt hatte. Roderich hatte Mühe, den Zorn und die Unruhe in ihm nicht auf das Pferd zu übertragen.  
„Das fragst du mich, während du dich mit Gewalt in meine Länder einen Weg aus Blut und Verderben ebnest?", schrie ihn der Österreicher an und sprang vom Pferd, welches immer unruhiger am Stand trippelte. Sanfte Nebelschwaden streichen um die beiden herum.  
Theodors Minne blieb entspannt und verlor auch nicht den blasierten Eindruck. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Österreich. Oder hast du vor lauten Noten im Kopf, dieses entscheidende Detail nicht mitgekriegt?"  
Roderich schnaubte, wobei er sich mit Mühe und Not endlich beruhigte. Mit etwas gefestigter Stimme wandte er sich wieder an seinen bayrisches Pendant.  
„Warum wundert es mich nicht dass ausgerechnet du dich wiedermal gegen mich stellst? Das Gilbert so dreist ist und dabei versucht mir Schlesien wegzunehmen ist, war, bei diesem Kretin, vorauszusehen. Aber das ausgerechnet du mir wiedermal versuchst von hinten den Dolch einzurammen…"  
Theodor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hole mir nur das was mir rechtmäßig zusteht. Roddy."  
Die Wunde an seiner Seite, begann wieder schmerzlich zu pochen und forderte somit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Opfers zurück. Reflexartig legte Roderich eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo Blut und Eiter seine Uniform begonnen hatten aufzuweichen. Das bayrische Herzogtum bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Nette Wunde. Ich wundere mich hingegen über deine Blödheit, sich mir in so einem Zustand entgegen zu stellen. Du wirst auf deine Tage unvorsichtig, kleiner Bruder."  
Der Österreicher presste die Zähne zusammen, zum einen wegen des Schmerzes, zum anderen weil er nicht völlig seine Contenance verlieren wollte.  
„Jetzt ehrlich Roderich, was suchst du in solch einer Verfassung hier?" Wäre da nicht dieser hämische Unterton in der Stimme seins Gegner, hätte Roderich beinahe gemeint, Sorge und Bedauern in den grünblauen Augen des anderen zu entdecken.  
Ein wenig auf die Knie gestützt, schaute er zu seinem früheren Mentor auf.  
„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern das …." Weiter kam der Braunhaarige nicht da ein Ruf die feuchte Luft erfüllte.  
„Theodor?"  
Nachdem sich der Bayer mit einem Blick versicherte, dass ihm vom angeschlagenen Österreicher im Augenblick keine Gefahr drohte, drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Rufen erklungen war.  
Kurze Zeit später schälte sich die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines ihnen beiden gut bekannten Franzosen aus dem Nebel.  
„Ah Francis, welch angenehme Bereicherung zu dieser kleinen Versammlung. Wo ist denn August?", begrüßte ihn der Gerufene munter.  
„Enfin, habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Saxon, ist ins Lager zurückgekehrt. Er hat mich gebeten nach dir zu schauen. Wir hatten schon Befürchtungen, die autrichiens hätten dich erwischt. "  
Francis schloss zum anderen Blonden auf und bedachte Roderich mit einem interessierten Blick.  
„Oh, wenn haben wir da? Ton petit frére."  
„Yep, und wie meinst du sollen wir ihn für seine Ungeduld, uns zu treffen belohnen?" Der Ausdruck in den Augen des deutschen Blonden verhieß nichts Gutes und wie auch nicht der kurze Blickaustusch zwischen der französischen und bayrischen Partei.  
„Nun, wenn du meinen Vorschlag hören willst, könnten wir deinen petit frére mit in das Lager nehmen, um …"  
„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle unterlassen…" Der eisige Ton in der Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. Bayern und Frankreich hielten inne, wobei sie einen ungläubigen Blick hinter Roderich warfen. Vorsichtig hob Bayern beschwichtigend die Hände, wobei er seine Waffe fallen ließ und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Grüß dich Anges!", versuchte er mit fester Stimme sagen, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Holpern nicht unterdrücken. Als Roderich, die Hand noch immer auf die offene Wunde gelegt, leicht den Kopf nach hinten drehte, konnte er auch den Grund von Theodors Anspannung ausmachen. Hinter seinem Rücken, waren durch den leichten Nebel unbemerkt, zwei Reiter auf sie zugekommen. Auf einem Braunen Wallach erkannte er seine ältere Schwester Katharina, welche ihm einen ihrer seltenen Sorgenblicke zuwarf. Doch es war eher die Präsens der zweiten Gestalt, welche das österreichische Erzherzogtum aus dem Konzept brachte. Anges, hoch zu Ross auf ihrem sandfarbenen Gebirgspony, zielte mit dem Lauf eines Gewehres direkt zwischen den Abstand der dunkelblauen Augen des Bayern. Francis indes hatte sich ebenfalls zurückbewegt und beobachtete die Szenerie angespannt.  
„Anges, Liebe, ich glaube du kannst die Waffe sinken lassen…", versuchte Theodor nochmals ein Gespräch aufzunehmen.  
„Schleich dich!", war die einzige Antwort, welche ihm Agnes mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu zischte und den Teufel tat um das Gewehr runterzunehmen. „Und für dich immer noch Fräulein Hütt oder Grafschaft Tirol, Bayern!"  
„Triol…!" Leicht verzweifelt sah das bayrische Herzogtum zu Katharina, welche bis dahin wieder ihre undurchschaubare Maske aufgesetzt hatte und Frankreich im Auge behielt. Ein wenig mutiger ging er wieder ein paar Schritte auf die Reiterinnen zu. „Komm schon Agnes, Frauen sollten doch eigentlich nicht auf den Schlachtfeld sein und auf …."  
Weiter kam er nicht denn, ein Schuss löste sich und die Kugel ries Holzsplitter aus dem trockenen Stamm, des abgestorbenen Baumes. Bayern, dessen Gesicht nur knapp von der Ladung verfehlt worden war, machte einen Hechtsprung nach rechts und glotzte Tirol nur ungläubig an, ebenso wie es Roderich und Francis gerissen hatte. „Scheiße, Anges! Was soll das?"  
„Nur eine Unterstreichung meiner Worte, Bayern und eine Warnung gegenüber blöder Gedanken. Ich verspreche dir, solltest du mich in irgendeiner Weise nochmal belangen, dann hat dein kleines Blondköpfchen ein hübsches Loch…"  
„Ich bin dein Bruder, Anges…"  
Mit spöttischer Mine drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu ihrer Begleiterin und gab ihr das Gewehr.  
„Käte, frische bitte mein Gedächtnis auf. Was haben noch schnell diese Schafe in Versaille beschlossen?"  
Ohne auch nur eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen reichte ihr die Kärntnerin ein anderes Gewehr und antwortete mit monotoner Stimme. „Das Vorarlberg und Tirol, im Falle eines Sieges an Bayern gehen würden."  
„Ach, stimmt das war ja der Part, der mir das Essen verdorben hat." Mit gekonnten Fingern entsicherte Tirol die Waffe und richtete sie erneut auf Bayern, wobei sie Roderich einen Wink gab. Dieser schleppte sich so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Schwestern.  
„Franzman, nimm diesen Hund und CASSE TOI. Ich bin mir eurer Anwesenheit hier überdrüssig. Und Theo, solltest du auch nur die Idee erwägen mich mit deinen Männern in Innsbruck zu besuchen, oder gar Adelheid in irgendeiner Weise belästigen, dann Gnade dir Gott."  
Theodor nickte nur stumm, wobei er den todbringenden Lauf der Waffe nicht aus den Augen ließ und mit Frankreich im Nebel verschwand.

Roderich Nägel krallten sich in die Bettkanten, seines Feldlagers, während er schmerzvoll die Zähne aufeinander mahlen ließ. Katharina hingegen zog mit mitleidloser Minne, die Verbände von seiner aufgeplatzten Wunde. Anges begutachtete die Szenerie, wobei sie über die Kärntnerin hinweg die Wunde begutachtete.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer dir diese Wunde verbunden hat, Richi. Aber dieser Mann darf zu Recht ein Stümper genannt werden.", meinte sie mit geheucheltem Mitleid.  
Trotz der Schmerzen, zwang sich das österreichische Erzherzogtum zu einem Lächeln. „Kann ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"  
Ein leichtes Schnauben, seitens Tirols war ihm Antwort genug, während die Älteste in diesem Zelt, begonnen hatte mit klarem Wasser den ganzen Eiter aus der Wunde auszuwaschen. Nachdem sie mit dieser nicht gerade sehr appetitlichen Arbeit fertig war, wickelte das kärntnerische Herzogtum die Wunde Stelle mit frischen Verbänden ein.  
„Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht den Besuch des Feldherscher ersparen, Kleiner." Roderich konnte es nicht unterlassen, hörbar die Lippen zu schürzen. Leise konnte er Tirol kichern hören. Er hasste es wenn ihn seine ältere Schwester so nannte, er war schließlich keine kleine Markgrafschaft mehr. Vor allem nicht vor anderen Anwesenden, doch er ließ sie gewähren und verschob dies auf dem Anrecht der älteren Geschwister. Katharina erhob sich, wusch nochmals die Hände ab und trocknete sie an einem sauberen Zipfel des Tuches, welches sie zu Reinigung benutzt hatte. „Wenn du nicht das wärst was du bist, sähe um deine Verletzung viel schlimmer aus. Aber gut wir können nur Gott danken dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Bleib hier sitzen, ich hole den Medicus."  
Kaum hatte Kärnten das Zelt verlassen, setzte sich Anges, ungefragt auf die Kante von Roderich Lager. Mit einer Spur von Neugier beobachtete Österreich ihre Keckheit und bevor er sich besann, hatte er die Frage gestellt, welche ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
„Warum bist du gekommen, Anges? Doch nicht um meine Person willen?"  
Die Grafschaft stieß ein meckerndes Lachen aus, welches Gilberts unmögliches Krächen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Nur klang es freudlos und kalt, noch dazu eine Spur hämisch.  
„Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Austria!", zischte sie dann gereizt. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hättest du ruhig noch ein wenig leiden können." Eine Weile schwieg die Schwarzhaarige, bevor sie mit ruhigerer Stimme, welcher aber ein bitterer Unterton beigemischt war, weiter fortfuhr. „Mich kotzt einfach nur die ganze Situation an."  
Roderich hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer so schlichten Antwort. Wobei, sie reagierte immer äußerst gereizt wenn es darum ging, wie ein Sack voll Gold den Besitzer zu wechseln und nachdem was er wusste hatten wohl die Pläne Frankreich und Preußens nicht große Gegenliebe bei Tirol ausgelöst. Anges war eine stolze Frau mit einer gehörigen Portion Selbstbewusstsein, und sie hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie in den passenden und unpassenden Momenten ihrem feurigen Temperament freien Lauf ließ. So wie jetzt. Roderich seufzte erhaben. „Anges, deine Aussprache geziemt sich nicht für eine Dame."  
„Ach Richi, scheiß auf die Manieren. Pfeif einmal auf deine spanischen Manieren, welche dir diese Südländer in den Leib eingeprügelt haben. Es gibt Zeiten da muss man das Kind beim Namen nennen.", fuhr sie in säuerlichen Ton auf und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte sie schon oft in diesen Gemütszuständen erlebt. Anges war nicht gerade von einfachstem Charakter, doch nun fühlte er sich an die Zeiten erinnert, wo sie sich damals mit ihren Herren, erfolgreich in seine interne Politik gemischt hatte. Ein musternder Blick gilt über ihre Gestalt. Die langen schwarzen Haare, nur notbedürftig in einem dicken Zopf, zusammengefasst. Die, vom Schlachtenschlamm verdreckte Uniform, welche sie sich offenbar schnell über ihre Bluse übergeworfen hatte, konnte ihren hochgewachsenen und dünnen Körperbau nicht kaschieren und verlieh ihr dennoch was rohes, wie auch wildes. -Beinahe wie damals, dachte Österreich zu sich. Als die Grafen von Tirol-Görz sich in meine und Hedvikas Angelegenheiten einmischten. Damals als Rodolf I versuchte mich unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen… Ironie des Schicksals, das ich nun für die Nachfahrin dessen Mannes kämpfe, welchen ich zu dieser Zeit vehement abgelehnt habe. – Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild von Anges zu beschwören als sie mit ihren Herren im Gefolge des ersten gekrönten Habsburger ritt. Er sah die Tirolerin, wie sie in Männerkleidung, das Langschwert am Sattel ihres Pferdes und die langen, kohlrabenschwarzen Haare in einen langen Zopf zusammengefasst, stolz in Wien einreite, als man ihrer Herrin angeboten hatte, wegen fehlenden Erben, die Habsburger als Nachfolger einzusetzen. Das war nun auch schon beinahe Vierhundertjahre her. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
„Es erinnert dich an sie und den damaligen Streit. Nicht wahr?"  
Die Jüngere hatte sich ein wenig von ihm abgewendet, so dass er ihr Gesicht nur im Profil sah, dennoch erkannte der Österreicher das er recht hatte. Unmerklich und kaum sichtbar, nickte sie.  
„Ich hab damals Käte verloren, weil so ein paar…", hier wurde Tirol ziemlich ausfällig, …" eine Frau nie als Herzogin von Kärnten akzeptiert hätten und weil so ein Deppata von Kaiser im letzten Augenblick eine Abmachung gebrochen hat. Weißt du was das einst für ein Scheißgefühl war, als sie Käte von mir abgeholt haben?"  
Ihre langen Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust, und mit zornigem Blick lehnte die Tirolerin, sich leicht gegen eine der tragenden Zeltstangen. Sie hatte sich warm geredet.  
„Scheißmänner…", murmelte sie unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Roderich wollte die Grafschaft reflexartig ermahnen, doch beherrschte er sich und schwieg dazu. Wieder waren es nur die Lagergeräusche von außen, welche die Stille zwischen ihnen erfüllte.  
„Du hast Käte geliebt, oder?"  
Die Tirolerin blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, doch konnte Roderich sehen wie es in den Augenwinkeln ihrer rostroten Augen zu glitzern begann. Unwirsch wischte sie sich sehr pöbelhaft über das Gesicht. So sanft wie möglich versuchte das österreichische Erzherzogtum von seiner Pritsche aufzustehen und sich mit leicht humpelten Bewegungen neben sein tirolerisches Pendant zu stellen. Er wusste zwar, das man unter den Nationen, über die mögliche intimere Beziehung zwischen seiner älteren Schwester und der Grafschaft aus dem Süd-Westen tratschte, das da mehr bestand als was beide vorgaben, aber ausgesprochenen hatte es noch nie jemand. Auf jeden Fall nicht in seiner Anwesenheit. Roderich schallte sich in Gedanken, es unbedingt heute laut aus gesprochen zu haben. Bevor wieder eine unangenehme Pause eintreten konnte, begann versuchte er das Gespräch wieder in eine kontrollierbare Richtung zu schwenken.  
„Nun ja wir können es drehen wie wir wollen. So was wiederholt sich nun mal in der Geschichte… Unser eins kann ja dies am besten bestätigen."  
Anges schnaubte nur abfällig. „Und jetzt machen sie den geleichen Aufstand mit der Habsburgerin. Wäre sie einst mit einem Schwanz und Eiern geboren worden, hätten diese… „ Roderich hörte für diesen kurzen Augenblick nicht hin. „… niemals gewagt auch nur einen ihrer Titel und Ansprüche anzuzweifeln.", meinte sie dazu nur spöttisch. „Alle haben es ihrem Vater gesagt, das dieser Fetzten von Pragmatischer Sanktion, nur dafür gut ist den Hintern dieser Heucherl damit zu wischen. Er hätte es besser gemacht indem er ihr ein stärkeres Herr überlassen hätte und nicht einen solchen Kummerhaufen."  
In diesem Punkt konnte das Herzogtum ihr nicht wiedersprechen. Er wandte den Blick von der Tirolerin ab.  
„Du hast Recht, das alles ist eine Scheißsitutation."  
Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Schlachtfeld, lächelte Anges ehrlich, auch wenn ihre rostroten Augen von Kummer sprachen.  
„Du lernst schnell, Richi."

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Der OS findet während des ersten Schliesenkrieges (ich hoffe der ist für euch Hetalialeser ein Begriff) statt, so rund um den Zeitpunkt, wo Sachsen, Bayern und Franzosen Prag überrennen. Die Pragmatische Sanktion (1713) sollte nämlich verhindern das Probleme auftauchen, wenn Maria Theresa die Nachfolge ihres Vaters, aufgrund mangelnden männlichen Erbes, antritt. Das aber dann viele nach dem Tod Karl VI drauf gepfiffen haben, war für viele Zeitgenossen nicht sehr überraschend gewesen. Roderich hingegen spielt beim Gespräch mit Anges auf Margarete Maultasch (Gräfin von Tirol; 14 Jahrhundert) an. Nur so viel, nachdem sich ihre Vorfahren so sehr bemüht hatten Herzogtum Kärnten als Lehen zu bekommen, wurde es nach dem Tod von Margaretes Vater den Habsburgern zugesprochen. Manche Quellen nennen als einen der zahlriechen Gründe, welche den Kaiser zu so einen Schritt bewegt hatten, war die Tatsache dass Margarete eine Frau war, wobei ich betonen muss, das nicht das einzige gewesen sein kann. In den nächsten Tagen hoffe ich dass ich ein wenig mehr an Infos reinstellen kann, aber zu Letzt genannten habe ich schon einen OS für meine Sammlung begonnen.  
Sollte ich irgendwas übersehen haben, was erklärungsbedürftig ist meldet es mir bitte.


	21. Sch-Schrei

**So meine Lieben, es geht wiedermal weiter. **  
**Diesmal ist es wieder etwas Ernsteres und auch mein erster Songfic in dieser Sammlung. **  
**Außerdem wurde es sogar betagelesen und ich danke Blaubeermuffin von dafür. **  
**Das Lied ist von Silbermond, befindet sich auf ihrem Album -Himmel auf- und heißt Waffen. **  
**Es werden auch die österreichischen Oc auftauchen, Personenliste findet ihr im zweiten Kapi. **  
**Die Ereignisse von Schattendorf und der Justizpalastbrand 1927 werden heute oft als Auftakt der darauffolgenden Ereignisse angesehen (österreichischer Bürgerkrieg 1934 und die Einführung des Ständestaates). Wer nicht einmal eine Grundahnung über die Ereignisse von 1927 hat, oder überhaupt nicht weiß wie es in den zwanziger Jahren in Ö aussah, würde ich empfehlen den historischen Kontext zuerst durch zu lesen. Ihr findet ihn wie immer unten. **  
**Sollten noch Fragen auftauchen, einfach bei mir melden.**

**Lg, Sternenschwester**

**PS: Ach ja eine Sache noch. Ich habe begonnen die österreichischen Oc zu zeichnen. Die Bilder findet ihr auf meinem Account von Animexx ( fanart/zeichner/215162/)** Sch-Schrei

Sch-Schrei (1927 – Justizpalastbrand)

Man zeigt nicht mit Waffen auf

andere Leute

man zeigt nicht mit Waffen auf

Niemand und Nichts

Oh die Brüder von gestern sind

die Gegner von heute

und jeder Schuss kommt irgendwann

irgendwann zurück

Damals hatte sich Franziska die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Roderich konnte sich bis heute lebhaft an die Szenerie erinnern. Sie alle waren um Hedwig versammelt gewesen und hatten zusehen müssen, wie dieses junge Geschöpf auf ihrem Schoß, so lange geweint und geschluchzt hat, bis es vor Erschöpfung an der Brust der Steierin eingeschlafen war. Nur hatten sie damals nicht vorausgeahnt wie weit das Unglück reichen wird. Sie hatten gemeint es läge sicher am jungen Alter dieser Nation, obwohl Franziska keine Nation ist und im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern nie eine gewesen war. Das dieses kleine Mädchen um die Toten von Schattendorf in diesem Maß getrauert hatte, war von ihnen nur mit freudlosen Lächeln begleitet worden. Schon so viele waren wegen ähnlicher Zusammenstöße verletzt, geschädigt oder gar getötet worden. Zwar waren sie sich alle einig das jeder Tote einer zu viel war. Doch die Zeit ließ einem gegenüber solchen Vorkommnisse abstumpfen, sodass sie meinten das Kind verschwendete seine Tränen unnötig, da mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bald wieder Tote zu beklagen seien.

Völker der Welt

rüstet euch auf

kauft euch Pistolen

geht an die Front

sichert den Frieden

mit neuen Kanonen

Sie müsste sich erst an ihre Rolle gewöhnen, meinte Adelheid. Hedwig hatte sich am Anfang ähnlich verhalten, meinte Katharina. Sie ist dem Schicksal gegenüber noch zu weich, meinte Anges. Anges sollte die Klappe halten, meinte Salvatria. Sie alle sollen aufhören in einer solchen Situation vor dem Kind zu streiten, meinte Hedwig, während sie beruhigend den zierlichen Leib hin und her schaukelte. Roderich meinte nichts dazu und schwieg.

Füllt euer Pulverfass

bis zum Rand

So voll wie unser Magazin

So leer ist der Verstand

Hätten sie die Zeichen der Zeit besser gedeutet. Vielleicht war es Ironie des Schicksals das einzig und alleine Franziska den Ernst der Lage verstanden hatte. Dieses Kleinkind, welches niemals einen selbst bestimmten Weg gegangen war. Niemals eine Markgrafschaft, Herzogtum oder Grafschaft repräsentiert hatte. Ein Mädchen mit verstrubeltem, braun-grauem Haar und leuchten grünen Augen. In Zeiten des Übermutes, ein Wildfang, welcher Leben in den krisengeschüttelten Alltag von Roderichs Familie brachte. Denn die politische Situation schlitterte von einer Krise in die nächste. Kaum hatten sie die ersten Schwierigkeiten bezüglich ihres neuen Status als Republik überwunden, so begannen die Reibereien zwischen den Christlichsolzialen und den Sozialdemokraten. Reibereien, welche einen tödlichen Ernst bekamen, je mehr das Misstrauen, die Verachtung und der Hass das politische Klima vergifteten. Jede Seite rüstete ihre Leute aus und ab da hätte bei ihnen allen die Alarmglocken heftigst zu läuten beginnen sollen! Doch sie ignorierten diesen Wink des Schicksals, sie alle bis auf Franziska.

Völker der Welt

rüstet euch auf

Bis an die Zähne

Denn der mit dem längeren Lauf sitzt

am längeren Hebel

Fassungslos sah er dem rauchenden Gebäude zu, wie es immer mehr von den Flammen in Besitz genommen wurde. Er war schon heute Früh mit einem schalen Geschmack aufgestanden, doch hatte er niemals gedacht dass es solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. Um ihn herum herrschte Chaos. Leute schrien, keiften, grölten und so manch einer lachte. Doch er nahm nichts vom Trubel wahr, welcher um ihn herum herrschte. Wie weit hat es nur kommen können. Hatte Franziska recht gehabt, als sie all ihre Tränen wegen Schattendorf vergossen hatte? Nein, nicht mal sie hätte sich mit ihrem kindlichen Geist, den Urteilsspruch und die Protest der Leute ausmalen können. Dafür war sie viel zu klein. Dafür fehlten ihr die politische Weitsicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Demonstranten die Feuerwehr daran hinderte ihre Arbeit zu tun. Wie hatten sie nur in dieses Tollhaus rein schlittern können? Warum zerriss sich sein Land in zwei Teile? Plötzlich ertönten Schüsse und durch die vermehrt erklingenden Angstschreie erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie.

Wir tanzen auf Messer und Schneide

stehen kurz vorm Rand

ist nur eine Frage der Zeit

dann geht einer zu weit

Der Himmel war verhangen vom Rauch und das Festmahl des Feuers hatte sich selbst aus dieser Distanz stechend in seine Geruchsnerven verbissen, dass er, selbst als er völlig verstört die gemeinsame Wiener Wohnung betrat meinte, er stünde noch immer vor dem qualmenden Gebäude.

Im schlichten Vorzimmer rannte ihm das kleine Burgenland entgegen und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme. Kummervoll drückte er den kleinen Leib gegen seine Brust und ließ es zu, dass kindliche Tränen seine Haare benetzten.

Hedwig kam aus der Küche, wobei sie sich die Hände in einem Geschirrtuch abwischte. Das Radio krächzte hinter ihr und aus ihrer Miene konnte der Braunhaarige entnehmen, das auch sie in Kenntnis der Ereignisse war. Behutsam nahm er Franziska auf den Arm und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, während das Kind leise gegen seine Brust schluchzte.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich die restliche Sippe versammelt, wobei er durch die gelegten Karten und der Art wie Salvatria die Karten mischte sah, dass die Gedanken seiner restlichen Schwestern nicht beim Tarockieren waren. Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern stellte sich Roderich an eines der Fenster, welche der Straße zugewandt waren.

„Was ist denn nun wirklich passiert Roderich?"

Adelheid rutschte unruhig auf ihren Sessel hin und her. In ihrer Stimme schwang ängstliche Unsicherheit mit.

„Sie haben Freispruch erhalten."

Er konnte hinter seinen Rücken deutlich vernehmen, wie Hedwig auf seine trockene Antwort hörbar, zornig die Lippen schürzte. Bevor sie jedoch zu Wort kommen konnte, sprach das ehemalige Erzherzogtum einfach weiter.

„Der Justizpalast brennt, aber ich glaube das wusstet ihr schon."

„Und weiter?", keifte Anges ungehalten in ihrer barschen Art.

„Sie haben in die Menge geschossen!"

Mühsam hielt er den emotionslosen Unterton bei, welcher die Familie eher von der Ältesten, Katharina gewohnt waren, aber nicht von ihm.

Krachend fiel hinter ihm ein Stuhl um und erschrocken wandte er sich mit dem erneut aufheulenden Kind im Arm um. Anges war wütend aufgestanden, wobei sie zornig derart die Fäuste zusammenballte, dass diese aufgrund des plötzlich eintretenden Blutmangels ganz weiß wurden. Salvatria und Katharina waren ebenfalls aufgehüpft. Die eine um sich eiligst vor ihrer Tischnachbarin in Sicherheit zu bringen, die andere um eine der einzigen Sachen zu tun, welche die Tirolerin in ihrem Zorn einigermaßen besänftigte. Behutsam legte sie den Arm um die spitzen Schultern der Schwarzhaarigen und zog sie zu sich, wobei sie sanfte Worte murmelte. Bestürzung fand sich in allen Mienen wieder. Adelheid sammelte hölzern schnell alle Karten ein.

„Adelheid, Salva! Helft mir das Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen."

Hedwig winkte mit dem Geschirrtuch die Anwesenden zu sich und löste somit die versammelte Runde für einen Augenblick auf. Ihre Stimme hatte zwar gefasst geklungen, aber beinhaltete dennoch einen sehr bitteren Beigeschmack.

Alleinig das verstummende Schluchzen Burgenlands und das melodische Murmeln Kärntens erfüllten den Raum, während Roderich in dieser Stille bekümmert die dunklen Rauchschwaden beobachtete, welche selbst von hier zu sehen waren. Immer wieder fragte er sich wohin das alles nur führen sollte, bis er merkte das Franziska in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Oh man zeigt nicht mit Waffen auf

andere Leute

man zeigt nicht mit Waffen auf

auf Niemand und Nichts

oh die Brüder von gestern sind

die Gegner von heute

denn jeder Schuss kommt irgendwann

irgendwann zurück

Historischer Kontext:

°30 Jänner 1927:„Ein in der ersten Republik fast alltäglicher Zusammenstoß, zwischen Mitgliedern des Republikanischen Schutzbundes und der Frontkämpfervereinigung im burgenländischen Schattendorf findet ein blutiges Ende: Drei Frontkämpfer schießen blindlings auf fünf Schutzbündler, verletzten fünf von ihnen und verwunden zwei Unbeteiligte tödlich. (…) Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beträgt die Zahl der bewaffneten politischen Zusammenstöße seit Kriegsende in Österreichereits 65, die 80 Tote und 176 Schwerverletzte forderten."

Aus: Prof. Walter Kleindel „Die Chronik Österreichs"; 1984, Dortmund;  
Chronik Verlag

°Frontkämpfervereinigung: „Die Frontkämpfervereinigung ist ein mehrere tausend Mann starker Wehrverband, der nach eigener Angabe, „die Liebe zur Heimat pflegte", und Juden, Kommunisten und Sozialdemokraten die Aufnahme verweigerte. Später ging der Verband ins Lager von Hitlers Nazionalisten über."

Aus dem Lehrbuch: GS-Meilensteine der Geschichte, Band 4; 1993, Linz; Veritasverlag

°Republikanischer Schutzbund: 1923/24 aus den Ordnerformationen der Sozial-Demokratischen Partei gebildete paramilitärischen Organisation, die einheitlich uniformiert, in Kompanien, Bataillonen, und Regimentern gegliedert und gut ausgerüstet war.

Aus: Richard und Maria Bamberger, Ernst Bruckmüller, Karll Gutkas; Österreich Lexikon in zwei Bänden, Band II (M-Z); 1995, Wien; Verlagsgemeinschaft Österreich-Lexikon

°"Am 14 Juli waren von einem Wiener Geschworenengericht drei rechtsradikale Mitglieder der Frontkämpfervereinigung, die bei einer Demonstration im burgenländischen Schattendorf einen Invaliden und ein Kind erschossen hatten, freigesprochen worden. Dieses unverständliche Urteil empörte die Wiener Arbeiterschaft, die daraufhin am nächsten Tag die Arbeit spontan niederlegte und in die Innenstadt zog. Im Verlauf der folgenden Demonstrationen, die ständig eskalierten, wurde der Justizpalast in Brand gesteckt, worauf die Polizei den Schußbefehl erhielt, 89 Menschen fanden den Tod. Hunderte wurden verletzt. Auch der überaus populäre Wiener Bürgermeister Karl Seitz, der sich seit 1923 im Amt befand konnte trotz persönlichen Einsatzes die wütenden Menge nicht im Zaume halten. Das politische Fazit dieser schrecklichen Vorgänge war ein Erstarken der bürgerlichen Regierung nahestehenden Heimwehren, die ihr Vorbild im italienischen Faschismus sahen, die innenpolitischen Auseinandersetzungen. Auch die Nationalsozialisten gewannen zunehmend an Boden."

Aus Isabella Ackerl, „Die Chronik Wiens"; 1988, Dortmund; Chronik Verlag


	22. Sp-Spott

Sp-Spott

Zweite Hälfte des 15 Jahrhunderts - Innsbruck

Agnes spürte den eisigen Wind im Gesicht und sah nur allzu gut, wie die weißlichen Atemwölckchen ihres Pferdes vom Winde aufgelöst wurden. Die Tage waren eindeutig zu kalt für diese Jahreszeit. Hochmütig warf sie den Kopf hoch, als sie sah, wie der Mann in Begleitung seines Maultieres sich ihr immer mehr nährte. Selbst durch die dicke Kleidung, in welche sie aufgrund der Kälte gehüllt war, spürte sie das schwere Zopfgefelcht ihrer schwarzen Haare am Rücken leicht auspendeln, während die gebeugte Gestalt trotzig ihren Weg voranging. Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich er fort von ihrer Residenz. Ihr kaltes Lächeln gewann an Intensität als sie die stampfenden Geräusche der Schuhe des Mönches im Schnee wahrnahm.  
Sie gönnte ihm seine Niederlage und das aus vollen Herzen. Er war noch wenige Fuß von ihr entfernt, da richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf. Vielleicht war es Schadenfreude, die ihre Seele in Hochstimmung versetzte, vielleicht auch einfach arrogante Erleichterung, dass bald alles wieder nach seinen gewohnten Gang laufen würde. Sie wusste es nicht genau zu beschreiben.

Der Glaubensbruder hielt auf ihrer Höhe an und suchte zornig ihren Blick. Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass er sie für diesen Augenblick erkennen würde, als das, was sie war. Nur für diesen Moment, denn, wenn er seinen Weg weiter gehen würde, wird diese Begegnung aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen sein. Sein ernster Ausdruck blieb, und das war eine Tatsache welche sie erstaunte und gleichzeitig beunruhigte. Selten hatte sie Männer oder Frauen kennengelernt, welche nach einem solchen Treffen mit ihr, so die Fassung bewahrt hatten. Drohend hob er die Hand, die Faust geballt. Erstaunen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Ich warne dich, Weib!", zischte der Mann unheilverkündend. „Mein letztes Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen. Gott wird dich in den Schlund der Hölle werfen lassen."  
Sie lachte auf und warf wieder ihren Kopf zurück, sodass ihr dicker Zopf kurz durch die Luft peitschte.  
„Lauf, kleines Mönchlein, bevor es sich die Ehemänner, deren Zorn du dir zugezogen hast, anders überlegen."  
„Ja, spotte nur Weib. Dich und deinesgleichen werde ich auch noch zu eurem verdienten Los verurteilen."  
Sie ignorierte den Hass, welcher ihr entgegen schlug. Es war nur natürlich, dass er eine solche Abneigung ihr gegenüber zeigte. Schließlich war sie die Vertreterin des Landes, indem er in den letzten Wochen ein Versagen auf vollster Linie hatte erleiden müssen.

Sie hob noch einmal die Hand und wandte ihr Pferd wieder Richtung Stadt. Kaum hatte sie ihn hinter sich gelassen, konnte sie, als sie ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten drehte, wobei sie im letzten Moment den Drang unterdrückte sich vollends umzudrehen, aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, wie der Geistliche in seiner Wut hinter ihr auf den Boden spuckte. Doch sie ignorierte diese schmähliche und beleidigende Geste. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf, als hätte sie erfolgreich ein Übel bezwungen, ritt Agnes wieder in Innsbruck ein. Selbst wenn sie nur ein Menschenleben zu leben hätte, und die Tatsache außer Acht ließ das dieser Mann den Rang eines Inquisitors bekleidete, welcher Hahn würde in ein paar Winter nach den Worten eines Heinrich Krammers krähen?

Heinrich Krammer war der (oder manch ein Historiker möchte meinen einer der) Verfasser des Hexenhammers. Das war das Regelwerk (veröffentlich in 1486), welches wie kaum ein anderes Buch vor und nach ihm eine blutige Spur in Europa, wie auch in der neuen Welt hinterließ. Für viele Hexenjäger und Richter, galt dieser Foliant als Richtlinie für die Hexenprozesse.  
Doch nun zu dem Mann, der diese unheilverkündenden Sätze niedergeschrieben hat. Heinrich Krammer war ein Dominikanermönch, welcher als Inquisitor tätig war. Man könnte ihn als fanatischen Hexenjäger und Frauenverachter beschreiben. So versuchte er in der zweiten Hälfte des 15 Jahrhundert, auch in Innsbruck eine Hexenhysterie loszutreten. Doch die Bemühungen unbedingt ein paar Frauen auf den Scheiterhaufen zu bringen ging nach hinten los und am Ende wurde er von der Stadt verwiesen. Er war den kirchlichen Heeren mehr als lästig gefallen, da er Unruhe in ihre Herde brachte, vor allem dann als die Ehemänner der beschuldigten Frauen drohten handgreiflich zu werden.  
Wer mehr darüber wissen möchte kann ich nur ans Herz legen auf Youtube nach Dokus zu suchen es gibt dort ein paar gute. Sucht einfach unter den folgenden Stichwörtern: Hexenhammer und Doku

-  
Betagelesen von Blaubeermuffin( ) und Mimmi (animexx)


End file.
